


Let's Go Stitch: Pokemon World!

by Inkaliber



Series: Let's Go Stitch! [1]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, No levels, Original Pokemon (kinda), Somewhat strict game mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkaliber/pseuds/Inkaliber
Summary: Lilo Pelekai was not one to just sit around and relax, even when she felt like it. She loved the thrill of the adventure just as much as her little pal Stitch. With all of the experiments rescued and Hamstervile behind bars, she can't help but feel a like she should be doing more with her life. She still felt that drive to help people and solve problems, maybe even go on an adventure like the old days. When she wishes upon a shooting star, will she get what she bargained for?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Lilo Pelekai
Series: Let's Go Stitch! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709131
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Hello everyone! I am Inkaliber, head of Feline Inc. You may know me as Caliban Super Saiyan 0 from Fanfiction.net, but I’ve decided to go with an identity that wasn’t tied to a particular series. This way I don’t feel as awkward going into stories that seem to go against my username's suggestion. Anywho, time to explain this new story.**

**Most of my ideas have been interchangeable in genre. Chan in Bellwood and it's crossverse was all cartoons and movies while Switched at Tragedy was all anime in and of itself. It’s honestly been a blast sticking with these three genres. In this new tale, however, I'll be bringing together two different genres. Those will be the world of gaming and the world of cartoons, or anime since you can interchange the game with an anime. Thus we have this series, Let's Go Stitch!**

**Now for a few things I want to cover before we get into the actual story. First and foremost, Ash will actually age and mature. I'm not the biggest fan of the fact that Ash stays the same age throughout the series. I've even heard that they had a birthday episode or something! Like what the heck Pokémon!? I digress.**

**The second point I want to mention is that in this series, Ash WILL NOT forget about how to battle and catch Pokémon. Any moment like that will be saved for new characters or just general explanations. Levels will not be a thing in the story as they aren't in the anime. That way Pikachu can still be under the weather, lose to a Snivy, and it all still make sense. Any mentioning of pokémon levels will be replaced with experience and type advantages and effectiveness will be strict (meaning no using Tackle to hit a Ghost Type Pokémon or thunderbolt on a ground type. Looking at you Noctowl and Pikachu!).**

**Lastly, I will try to avoid as many Pokémon let goes as I can unless it's for moral reasons or plot. That sadly means Butterfree still gets released, but it might not be gone forever. Ash will also be less likely to forget about Pokémon he still has on call, whether they be at Professor Oak's lab or somewhere else in the world. Depending on how the odds work we might see some significant changes to canon. With all that being said, let's jump in to the first chapter of Let's Go Stitch: Kanto!**

**I don't own Lilo and Stitch or Pokemon. I do own OC concepts and characters unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**_Kauai, Hawaii_ **

The sun shinned brightly overhead as the ocean waves crashed across the shore. Various tourists and locals enjoyed relaxing and playing on the beaches of Kauai, Hawaii. Children could be seen chasing crabs around, parents keeping a close eye on them, and other adults playing beach games such as volleyball. A local surfer exited the ocean with his surfboard in hand as he walked up the beach. He put on his shirt, slid on his sandals, and left the sands behind as he made his way to a plaza of sorts.

He soon came across fast food restaurant. He smirked as he walked over to the shop. He entered the building and placed a few dollars on the counter.

"I'll take some Frenchfry French-fries and a Richter Scale Shake." Ordered the surfer. The cashier took the money and rung the man up before patting on the wall.

"Frenchfry!" called out the cashier. "Richter! You're up!" He held onto the counter as the customers grabbed on to anything that could keep them standing. A mighty slap was followed by the whole restaurant shaking.

An angry voice spoke in French on the other side as the man shook his head. He walked back to the kitchen to witness a sight that would shock most others. Two strange creatures were in an argument, each at different vantage points. One was a small gray and white mustached creature with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail that stood on the counter. The other was a small purple ankylosaurus-like creature with a lavender stomach, a bulky body and legs, a huge tail with a triangle shape at the end, a round face with a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, short ears, a single horn on his head and tiny spikes down his back that looked downtrodden as he looked to the floor.

The employee sighed as he stood between the two. "Look Frenchfry it was just an accident. Richter still has a hard time controlling his tail. Could you please cut him some slack?" The French speaking experiment sighed as it got back to work. Richter looked away from the duo as the man poured the shake into a cup.

He smiled as he looked down to the purple creature. "It'll be fine Richter. You'll get that tail under control eventually. It's just gonna take a little more practice." Richter nodded as his spirits were lifted. The employee was quick to return to the counter and give the surfer his order.

The door to the shop burst open, causing some of the patrons to turn to the door. A young Hawaiian girl with long black hair and brown eyes stood in the entrance. She wore a red button up shirt with a white leaf pattern, a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and beige sandals. The employee smiled as the girl approached the counter. "Aloha Lilo!"

"Aloha Lucas." greeted the girl. She brought out some cash as she approached the counter. "I was thinking of getting some lunch for Stitch. He'll have his usual." Lucas nodded as he patted on the wall.

"One Stitch Special to go!" The shakes in the building continued as it sounded like a bunch of cannons were shooting off. Frenchfry cracked his knuckles as he became a mini tornado, quickly preparing multiple different food items. He walked to the front as he placed six bags of food on the counter.

"Bonjour Lilo!" greeted the little gray creature. He rushed back to the kitchen as he smelt more food cooking. The young girl chuckled as she grabbed three of the bags. Lucas was quick to grab the remaining ones as he helped her out the door. They soon arrived at a red bicycle with a wagon attached to the back.

"I thought Nani had a car?" questioned the man. "What are you doing here getting this much food by yourself?" Lilo sighed as she turned to Lucas.

"I maaaaaay have accidentally burnt some food I was making and decided to use my allowance to get Stitch something from here." answered Lilo. The restaurant employee shook his head as he walked back to the store. "Wait! I forgot to…" Lucas chuckled as he stopped at the door.

"It's on the house. You two have done so much for this little town, so it’s my way of saying thanks. Aloha." Lilo didn't have much time to retort as Lucas walked back into the restaurant. Shaking her head with a smile, Lilo peddled her way back home.

As she rode down the road, more strange beings began popping up. One would think they were some magical beasts from some video-game or natural animals on an alien world. The only thing they'd find to be real out of those options would be the mention of extraterrestrial origins. The creatures, all 626 of them, were alien experiments created by an evil scientist for various diabolical purposes. Thankfully, the creatures and the scientist turned good over the years as they appeared on the island, though the latter still likes to be known as an evil scientist.

Lilo looked around as she crossed paths with various familiar faces, experiment and human. There was the redheaded Myrtle and her dog Gigi, the latter of which was actually experiment number 007. Then she noticed an elderly lady named Mrs. Hasagawa surrounded by many experiments that were dubbed her "Cats." All these different examples of experiments and humans living together was such a nice sight for the little girl. She soon found herself feeling a little empty as she continued on her path.

Lilo soon pedaled uphill as she came across a little hut with a large, red spaceship beside it. She slowed her roll as she approached the building. The girl rested her bike against the side of her home as she grabbed her buggy. She slightly opened the door as she looked around. Lilo tiptoed into the building as she dragged the buggy behind her.

She fully entered the room when the door slammed behind her. She turned to see an older Hawaiian woman who looked similar to her. She wore a blue belly-shirt, beige calf-long pants, and sandals. Lilo chuckled as she took a few steps back.

"Hey Nani." The older woman said nothing as she continued to glare at the younger Hawaiian. "Does it help that I tried to clean it up after I messed up?" Nani sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"You're just lucky Pleakley likes to clean." stated the older Hawaiian as she grabbed Lilo's hand. The younger girl didn't even fight back as she was lead into the living room. Lilo sat on a yellow couch as Nani stood in front of her, arms crossed, and slight frown clearly displayed. "May I ask what you were doing cooking with the stove? You know you aren't old enough to be working with that kind of stuff."

"I just wanted to make Stitch some lunch. He's been in our room these days ever since…" Lilo paused as she looked around the area. She looked down as she shook her head. "Angel broke up with him."

Nani's frown began to fade as her arms loosened. "I've never seen him so upset. I thought some food and some fun on the beach would help to clear his head. I was gonna use my allowance to buy him a Stitch Special, but Lucas gave it to me on the house." The older Hawaiian knelt down to meet her younger sister.

"That's sweet of you Lilo, but no more working with the stove without adult supervision. And no, Jumba and Pleakley don't count." Lilo couldn't help but chuckle as she embraced her sister. Nani let go as her younger sister grabbed the wagon. "Now go get him."

The young Hawaiian nodded as she walked over to a small elevator. It rose up to the next floor as she took a deep breath. Meanwhile, in a small bedroom a little blue, koala-like experiment with large ears, large tear shaped pupil-less eyes, a round navy nose and a short stumpy tail sat on the bed. He also had light blue patches around his eyes, a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach, two dark blue markings; one on the back of his head, and the other on his back, navy claws and toes, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tufts of sharp hair on top of his head and three more tufts on his chest. He looked down at a picture of himself among various other experiments.

He rubbed his finger along the image until he landed on a certain individual. The individual seemed like a pink, feminine version of himself with two long antennae atop her head. He sighed as he rubbed a circle around the being.

"Angel." Sighed the creature in sadness. A knock at the door startled the creature.

"Stitch?" called a voice from the other side of the door. He hid the picture under a small pillow as he turned to the door.

"Ih!" called the little blue experiment. Lilo entered the room with her buggy behind her. Stitch took one sniff, causing his frown to turn into a large smile. The Hawaiian girl had to step back as her companion ran over to her buggy. He quickly went through the food and shakes like a starved animal.

"I thought you could use some food since you've been up here for so long." Stitch barely registered her excuse as he began to slurp down the last milkshake. He patted his belly as he looked up. He suddenly let out a loud belch, causing Lilo to burst into laughter. The two sat together on Lilo's bed as they looked to the midday sun.

Stitch had his paws in his lap as Lilo continued to look over the horizon. The Hawaiian girl jumped up as she put her hands on her hips. "I was thinking of heading down to the beach and having some fun. There'll probably a sandcastle or two. Wanna come with me?"

Stitch felt a little conflicted at this point. On one hand he didn't want the awkward feeling of running into Angel again. BUUUUTT he did love destruction and nowadays that's all Lilo ever builds sandcastles for. The two sides conflicted in his head as Lilo got her beach stuff together. He nodded his head as he looked to his best friend.

"Okie-taka." Lilo walked past Stitch calmly mentally pumping her fist at her success. Stitch hopped off the bed to follow her but, upon reaching the door, she turned to face him.

"Race ya!" She quickly shut the door before sliding down a pole. Stitch let out a crazed laugh as he ran for the window. Lilo began to ride her bike down to the beach as Stitch rolled after her. The Hawaiian girl pedaled faster and faster, but Stitch was still gaining.

People quickly moved out of the duo's path upon sight. Lilo crossed the street just as a truck was approaching the intersection. Stitch jumped out of his role as he leapt over the vehicle. He jumped off of one of the buildings at the turn before resuming his roll. The beach was soon in sight as the duo tried to pick up the pace.

Lilo found herself tiring out as she pushed harder and harder. She suddenly began to fall behind as Stitch pulled forward. A banana peel soon found its way in her path, tripping up her bike and sending her flying. "Stitch!"

The little blue ball took a sudden turn as he raced to catch her. He was successful in cushioning her fall as they both skidded to a stop. Lilo rolled off of him as they both had their backs to the sidewalk. "You good?" Stitch nodded as he looked to her. "Let's not go that fast again."

"Emba-chua." It took the duo a bit to gather their bearings, but they soon returned to their plans. As far as Stitch was concerned they were having a ball. They did all the things they'd usually do on the beach, which usually consisted of: looking for shells for making necklaces and bracelet; visiting any experiments who show up to the beach (sans Angel who was thankfully absent); and doing a bit of hula practice. Then came time for Stitch's favorite beach activity of all time.

A few crabs wandered through a sandy fortress as they made themselves at home. The sudden vibrations, however, caused them to dig into the ground. Stitch loomed overhead as he prepared to destroy the center of the establishment. He raised his foot as high as it could go.

"WAIT!" He stopped in compliance as Lilo checked her bag. She sounded off her success as she brought out a camera. "I'm not letting this go to waste." She quickly took the photo before jumping back. "OKAY GO!"

Once given the okie-taka, Stitch slammed his foot into the castle. He continued to wail on it as he tore it apart. He then grabbed on to a seashell and used it to cut up an impressive tower. Lilo couldn't help but laugh, squealing as sand was kicked towards her by accident. The blue furball let out a crazed laugh as he looked up into the sky.

Lilo sat down beside her friend as he plopped on his back. She looked over the ocean as the sun was beginning to set. Stitch began to sit up as Lilo grew silent. He soon found her frowning and looking down to where the wave meets the beach. He tried to subtly catch her attention, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Lilo okie-taka?" The girl in question jerked as she looked to Stitch.

"Yeah. I'm good Stitch." The experiment sent her a raised brow, actually making her chuckle at the unusual face. "It's just… don't you feel like something is missing?" Stitch looked a little surprised by the question.

What could be missing in their happily ever after? Wasn't it good that they rescued all his cousins? Seeing his confusion, Lilo cleared her throat. "I mean it's nice that Hamstervile is locked up for good and the experiments are back but, now I'm not so sure what to do with myself. I don't know if anything could feel like what we've done in the past few years, ya know what I mean?"

Stitch could only shrug in response. The only thing he was missing… wouldn't be thought of at this point in time, so he couldn't really tell Lilo that he felt what she was feeling. The young Hawaiian sighed as she stood up. "Sorry I messed up our beach trip with all this mushy stuff." Now that was a lie and Stitch wouldn't let it go unanswered.

"Naga!" He jumped up to stand beside her. "Lilo bootifa!" He hugged his companion to try and make her feel better, but he was only partly successful. Both of them noticed the sky grow darker as the stars began to shine through.

"We should probably get home before the others worry. I heard Jumba will be back from his trip in a few days." Stitch's happy mood returned as he began to pull Lilo along. They got their stuff together before heading back to the house. A new star shined in the sky overhead as they departed.

* * *

_Pelekai Household_

Lilo could be found helping with the cleanup from dinner. Pleakley had thrown on his human disguise beforehand and said he had a date with an alien woman from Andromeda 3 who wanted to try some earth cuisine, something that wasn't that common legally outside the planet's galaxy. That left Lilo and Stitch with the duty of taking care of the dishes as Nani was caught up in a phone call. Stitch had started to make a competition out of it, but Nani was quick to stop him before he did any damage. Lilo was lost in thought as she continued to wipe a plate.

She still couldn't shake that feeling inside. Something was missing, but she couldn't really tell what. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she stopped her work.

"I'm pretty sure it's clean now Lilo." informed Nani as she hung up the phone. The young Hawaiian sighed as she put the plate in the other side of the sink. "Why don't we talk about what's bothering you." Lilo wanted to argue that everything was fine, but if her words wouldn't get through to Stitch then there was no way she was gonna convince her older sister. They once again found themselves in the living room, but this time Lilo found herself in Jumba's lazy chair as Nani sat in a wooden one.

"I don't really know where to begin." answered Lilo honestly. Nani waited patiently as her younger sister tried to find the words to say. "Have you ever felt empty? Like you didn't know what was really going on anymore?" The older Hawaiian woman nodded in response.

"I felt that way when I was left to take care of you by myself." Lilo nodded as she remained silent. The fact that their parents weren't around was still a sore spot that hadn't exactly faded away. "I thought I wouldn't be able to take care of you and keep up with my competitive surfing, so it left me thinking the same thing. All I can say is that I'm thankful for the choice I made."

Lilo nodded in agreement. She couldn't think of how life would be if she were separated from her sister. It was nice to know that someone had an idea of what she was feeling. She looked up from her hands as she decided to continue.

"Now that the whole thing with the experiments and Hamstervile is over, I don't really know what to do with myself. I had a set goal for an entire year, and then there were those rare times when something was wrong with an experiment or someone needed something. I just… can't see what I'm gonna do with my life from here." Nani shook her head as Lilo looked at the powered off TV.

"You're still stir crazy from all those adventures. That's how I felt when surfing season came and went. You just have to find a new outlet for all that pent up energy. We both know private school didn't work out as best as you hoped, even after the whole experiment wrangling. Maybe you just need a job to keep some responsibility until you're old enough for college."

Lilo dragged her fingers across the chair as she looked down. "I know it might take a few years but…" Lilo suddenly stood up from her seat, shocking Nani.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing! There's more out there than just college and work. I don't think anything would have the same appeal as what we've been doing all this time. I've entertained the idea of going into wildlife protection and care, and I've studied it enough to know that it'll give me something. I just feel like I was made for more than this!"

Nani didn't know what to say as Lilo looked away in shame. Neither expected such an outburst from the young Hawaiian. She decided to do the only thing she knew to do in this moment and embrace her younger sister. Lilo remained quiet as Nani rubbed the back of her head.

"Why don't we wait for Jumba to come back Thursday. He probably knows some exciting space jobs that you and Stitch could do together." Lilo nodded as she remained close to her sister. It was a few minutes before the two finally broke apart. "Tomorrow we'll head out to get some supplies to make him a big welcome back party."

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much." The two sisters split ways as they prepared for bed. Stitch was already knocked out as Lilo entered the room. She changed into a blue night shirt and a pair of light blue shorts as she approached the window.

She stared off into the night sky, much like she did the night Stitch came to Earth. She soon focused on a very bright star as it hung in the night sky. She really hoped Jumba would have the answer to her problems. She didn't know what she'd do if he didn't. The star that held her attention seemed to glow a little brighter as she looked at it.

Taking a second to make sure no one would be able to hear her; she closed her eyes. "Hey big guy. It's me again. I know it's been a while since I've asked anything of you, but I honestly don't know what to do. I've been running around in circles trying to find something to give me that feeling of purpose, and I'm grateful that everything is alright now, but I just can't seem to find an answer."

Stitch's ear twitched as he secretly listened in on Lilo's prayer. "I know Jumba might have an answer to my problem, but I just can't help but feel that there's so much more out there for me. I just wish I could find what I'm looking for, so that's why I come to you now. You've never let me down before. Please give me what I need and help me to feel complete and help me to be the best that I can be. Amen."

Stitch lowered his ear as he heard Lilo stand up. He could make out her movements as he watched her shadow. She laid down in bed as she grabbed on to her green doll Scrump. The little blue experiment waited till Lilo was completely asleep before moving over to her bed. He hopped on the mattress, careful not to wake his trusted companion.

He still couldn't believe that after five years she would go from being just slightly taller than him to being more than double his size, and she was ten. He tried to help her with many problems that she came across as she got older, but he wasn't as knowledgeable as he felt he needed to be. He at least had been some help when the girl started having mood swings a month ago, but even then it was only as a little cuddle buddy. He sighed as he curled up next to the young Hawaiian girl. It didn't take long for him to also fall into slumber.

The star slightly moved in the sky as it continued to glow. The light it gave off grew brighter and brighter, almost as if it were getting closer. The star found a constant brightness as it approached the building. A three pronged shape began to appear as the light began to dim, a blue tag flowing on each. More of the being began to appear as it grew closer to the house.

This could only be the mythical Pokémon Jira…

"Got ya!" shouted a voice as a yellow hat was thrown away. The light completely dissipated, revealing a light purple creature with a vaguely humanoid appearance. It had green eyes with yellow sclera, a yellow ring marking on its forehead, a small, pink dot under each eye, an up curving horn on each side of its head and dark pink hair tied into a short ponytail. Its body had a dark pink, V-shaped marking on the chest and a small, golden spike on each shoulder. Its mitten handed arms were not attached to its body and instead floated next to it; each arm donning a small golden spike similar to those on its shoulders.

A large golden ring behind it was revealed to be the source of the light, almost like a portal. He had two more rings; one around his waist and the other hanging freely from his horn. He chuckled as he slowly drew closer to the hut. "You actually thought I was Jirachi! Nah! Name's Hoopa!"

He quietly entered the room as he rubbed his hands together. "So this little girl wants a new adventure huh? Well then, let Hoopa be the one to grant you your wish little lady. I'm sure Arceus or the human upstairs won't mind if I have a little fun." He silently enlarged one of his rings as he used Psychic to lift Lilo and Stitch into the air.

With a snap of his fingers Lilo was changed back into her regular clothes and her bike was floating in between the duo. "Hope your happy with your wish little lady. If not then you can find me in a few years, and I'll bring ya right back here. Either way, nothing will ever be the same." He moved the duo into the ring as slowly as possible, careful not to awaken the woman or the alien.

Lilo and Stitch disappeared from sight and Hoopa's work was done. He closed the portal and moved the ring under himself. "And as for me, I'm heading home." He yawned as he stretched his detached arms. "It's been a long month and I'm tired."

With that his ring flew up, pulling him back home. A smaller golden ring was left in his wake as his regular one disappeared. No one was around to witness the departure of two of this world's heroes.

* * *

**_Unknown Forest_ **

Lilo rolled around as she struggled to stay asleep. She felt an uncomfortable sensation on her back as she let out a groan. The familiar feeling of grass hit her hand, feeling a bit soothing. Her face scrunched as she patted at the plants. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked to where her roof should be.

She was instead met by a sky filled with clouds and tree branches that obscured her view. She screamed as she shot up, making several strange birds fly off. A familiar snarl reached her ears as she turned to find Stitch up on his feet and looking around frantically. She was too shocked by the change of scenery to correct him about his thumb still being in his mouth. He finally turned her direction, his anger turning to concern.

"Wiwo!" shouted Stitch, shouting out as he bit his thumb. He quickly removed the object before running her way. He began to sniff her as she righted her position. Some of her worries dissipated as Stitch began to lift her arm.

"I'm fine Stitch." chuckled Lilo as she pulled her arm away from her little buddy. Stitch helped her stand up, especially when she almost tripped over her fallen bike. The duo quickly took inventory before assessing their situation. Lilo sighed as she shook her head. "It's official: we’re pretty much lost and alone out here."

Stitch nodded sadly in acknowledgment as he took one last look around. He caught a small blur moving through the brush as Lilo brushed off her bike. Oblivious to the potential threat, the young Hawaiian girl looked to her companion with a smile. "We aren't going to get our answers just laying around here. Let's see if we can find a town or something."

Stitch looked to the brush for a bit, making sure whatever moved didn't come out to attack. After a bit, he nodded in agreement and moved to meet her. He was thankful that the buggy was also among the few objects they found in their possession. He hopped in as Lilo began to take off. An hour later and they still hadn't found any sign of civilization.

One thing became clear very quickly as they took in their surroundings: they were no longer in Hawaii. The trees and plants that could be found were all meant for an inland forest. Nowhere in the islands of Hawaii could someone find an area of trees this big. Not only that, but the animals around them were completely different from anything they’d ever seen. Stitch groaned as he laid back.

"Need… food." Lilo looked back to comfort her old friend, but her stomach also growled in hunger. She looked around as she tried to identify some kind of food item. She sounded off her relief as she noticed some apples in the trees. She came to a stop as she propped her bike up.

"Well now's your chance to get us both something to eat." Stitch followed the Hawaiian girl's line of sight, soon spotting the fruits in the tree. His exhaustion was lost on him as he eagerly climbed the tree. He quickly ate one of the apples before grabbing a few more with his extendable arms. He tossed Lilo two of the fruits before grabbing a few more for the road.

This time Lilo heard the rustling from a bush nearby. She turned her back to the tree as she awaited Stitch's return. The grass began to shake more as a small creature could be made out. She readied one of the apples in defense as a small purple rodent with a beige underbelly slowly approached her. The only thing she could tell for sure was that it was not friendly.

She heard some rustling as two more hopped out of the brush. Lilo quickly realized that she was surrounded. "Stitch!" One of the strange rodents leapt at her but was stopped as the blue experiment pounced it. Stitch was quick to beat up the little rodent before throwing him into a tree.

Much to the duo's surprise it easily rose again as it let out an angry hiss. The other two jumped at Stitch as they bit and clawed at him. He used his extra appendages to easily throw them off before grabbing at a large rock nearby. He threw the improvised weapon at one of the beasts. It connected, but once again the creature walked the damage off.

The one who first popped up began to gain sparks in its whiskers as it stood its ground. It suddenly unleashed a bolt of electricity, making Stitch roar out in pain. "STITCH!" He found himself on the ground as the three rodents circled him. Lilo readied for her original plan to throw an apple, but a shadow suddenly caught her attention.

"Use Tackle!" shouted an elderly voice. A light caught the Hawaiian girl's attention as something knocked all the rodents off at once. She was surprised to see a red lizard with a yellow underbelly standing guard over her and Stitch. His tail was ignited by a flame, which was actually not the most shocking thing she's seen all day. The sounds of heavy footsteps soon catch her attention as a large figure approached.

He was an elderly man with an Asian complexion that wore a lab coat, a red long sleeve shirt, khakis, and brown loafers. He looked to Lilo with a serious frown. "Are you alright young lady?" Lilo could only lightly nod in response. His attention was soon returned to the creatures that attacked her and Stitch.

The little red lizard continued to dodge several attacks made by the rodents. It would return swipes in kind. The elderly man threw his arm to the side as he looked to his companion. "Use ember to chase the Rattata off Charmander!" The little lizard, now known as Charmander, puffed up his chest as the three Rattata rushed him.

"CHAR!" roared the creature as he unleashed a small stream of flames. The three rodents were smoked as the flames dissipated. Fearing that the attack would come at them again, they bolted. The little lizard soon turned his attention to Stitch as he sounded his concern. Lilo was quick to exit her stupor as she collected her friend.

"Please wake up Stitch." pleaded Lilo as she held Stitch in her arms. “Please.” The elderly man quickly joined them as he looked over the little blue experiment.

"Looks like a low level thunder was enough to do your Pokémon in." assessed the man. Lilo looked confused by the unfamiliar term, but Stitch's groaning caused her to pause and drop the subject. Her unknown savior shook his hand as he pointed to her buggy. "Does he have a Pokéball?" Once again confused, Lilo looked down to her companion.

"No sir." The man nodded in understanding. It wasn't uncommon for families to keep Pokémon with them as pets without not catching them. He quickly pointed to her buggy.

"Then load him into that buggy and follow me. I can heal him back at my lab." Lilo was too worried about her friend to even care if this man was taking advantage of her or not. She placed Stitch in the buggy as the man pulled out a round sphere with a red top and a white bottom. "Return Charmander."

She turned around in time to see the creature become absorbed into the ball upon its opening. She was a little worried about the sight, but she really had no other choice at this point. The man nodded to her as he walked backwards. "This way to my lab, you’re lucky we aren’t too far away." Lilo followed behind her savior as he led her forward, unsure of what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**_Unknown Laboratory_ **

Stitch was hooked up to some kind of machine as it scanned him. Lilo watched from a one way window as her friend was stabilized. The old man could be seen checking his vitals in an attempt to help him heal faster. He sprayed a yellow liquid from a bottle, which made the experiment jerk a bit. After this the man removed his face mask and gloves as he walked towards the door.

He exited the room to find Lilo looking over her friend. He could see the slight ease in her stance as Stitch returned to peaceful slumber. The elder smiled as he placed a hand on Lilo's shoulder.

"He'll be fine after a few minutes of rest." stated the man as Lilo turned to him. "The time will go by much faster if you relax and let the paralysis run its course. Would you like some tea young lady?" Lilo slowly nodded as the man lead her out of the med lab. She sighed as she sat in a small chair.

The man soon came into the room with a tray carrying a tea set. He quickly poured himself and Lilo a glass each. The Hawaiian girl slowly took a sip of her cup as the elderly man sat across from her. "I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before young lady. Might I ask who you are?"

"Lilo Pelekai sir." answered Lilo as she looked down at her cup. Seeing that she was at least willing to talk to him, the man took a sip of his own tea.

"It's good to meet you young Ms. Pelekai. My name is Professor Samuel Oak. I run the Pokémon Research Lab here in Pallet Town." Lilo was once again puzzled by the strange term as she looked up to meet the professor's eyes. "Speaking of, I don't think I've ever seen a Pokémon quite like yours before."

"Can I ask a question and not sound crazy?" Samuel seemed a little concerned by the question, but nodded, nonetheless. Lilo knew that if he looked at her like she was crazy then it would confirm her suspicions. "What exactly is a Pokémon?" He tried to compose himself, but the professor had never heard that question from someone her age before.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude, but is that supposed to be a joke Ms. Pelekai?" Lilo shook her head in response, shocking the old man to no end. The very look he tried not to give her told her everything she needed to know. "Why Pokémon are the very creatures who inhabit our world, with over 750 of them being discovered within the past few decades! How, might I ask, have you never even heard the term before?!"

"I didn't want to think about it at first, but I don't think I'm from your world at all." This deduction startled Samuel to no end. He had heard of the Ultra Wormholes popping up around the Alola region and unleashing powerful extra dimensional Pokémon into their world, but never in his life had he heard of a person from another world. He shook his head as he tried to deny the possibility.

"How did you come to such a conclusion? It sounds like a crazy theory for anyone to make, even someone of your age." Lilo nodded as she looked to the room that held her friend.

"Because I've had enough experience with aliens to know that life on other worlds exists." The professor looked between the girl and her healing companion a few times before she returned her attention to him. "Stitch isn't one of these Pokémon that inhabit your world. He was a genetic experiment by the recently reformed Dr. Jumba Jookiba. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me on this."

Samuel didn't really want to believe the young girl that stood before him. A story like this sounds like some child's elaborate scheme to keep from being in trouble or a crazy person's lament. One look into the girl's eyes, however, told him that she was very serious. Plus it would explain the slightly unnatural DNA and organs Stitch contained. He stood up as he walked over to a door.

"Excuse me while I think over the matter Lilo." The Hawaiian girl hesitantly nodded as the professor left the room. He rubbed his temples as he stood with his back to the door. He had a call to make, and he wasn't exactly going to enjoy it. He quickly pulled up a phone as he dialed a number.

The screen in front of him remained black as someone picked up the line. "Hello, Detective Looker? This is Professor Samuel Oak of the Kanto Region. I have a situation over here, but I must ask you to please listen before you go jumping to conclusions." An hour almost passed as Lilo found herself looking into the room Stitch was resting in once more.

She still couldn't believe such little creatures would be able to take him down so easily. Not even Sparky could knock out Stitch in one hit like that, but the electric experiment had gotten close enough before in some accidents. She had a firm faith that Stitch would awaken soon, but it just didn't feel like things were going by fast enough. She heard the door open as she turned to greet the professor. Instead she was met with a blue turtle that had a squirrel like tail and a frog with a plant on its back.

They clearly looked like they were in search for something fun to do, and the turtle's actions told Lilo that they definitely weren't supposed to be in here. The frog stopped in place upon being spotted, but the turtle didn't seem to notice as he continued to walk forward. He accidentally ran into Lilo as he toppled backwards, landing on his back. The Hawaiian had to hold back her laughter as the little turtle tried to get up on its own to no avail. She knelt down as she helped the turtle stand up again.

"There you go little guy. Next time remember to look where you're going unless you like falling on your back." The squirrel turtle rubbed the back of its head in embarrassment as it looked up to the girl. The plant Pokémon rolled its eyes as it walked up beside its companion.

"Bulbasaur." groaned the plant frog hybrid. The turtle repeated his own name, Squirtle, a few times. She might not have known much about these strange creatures, but it was definitely visible that they say their own names when they speak. This fact reminded her of that one tree person she saw in a movie once, though he had more to his vocabulary than them. The door opened once again as Professor Oak returned.

"I see you've met the other starter Pokémon." stated Professor Oak. "These two, along with Charmander, are Pokémon that I gift to new trainers when they come of age or earn their trainer license." Lilo looked down at the two creatures before her in surprise. Squirtle struck a pose as he tried to look cool, while Bulbasaur gave her a lazy nod. She looked back up to the professor as he brought out the orb that held Charmander, which she assumed was one of the Pokéballs he mentioned earlier.

He held the ball outwards as he unleashed the fire lizard. The three starters ran off to play as Professor Oak put the Pokéball on the counter. "I concurred with a colleague who has more knowledge on trans dimensional travel, and he informed me that there was indeed some form of spatial distortion in the forest where I found you. Sadly, there may not be a way to send you home for some time. The kind of technology required for this endeavor has just recently entered the experimental field and any natural phenomenon could send you and your partner anywhere in the universe."

Lilo didn't take her eyes off the professor as she let the news sink in. She knew the only real way that she could ever viably her home was if Jumba could get that kind of technology up and running, and even for him it sounded like a challenge. Seeing the girl's downtrodden expression, Samuel decided to proceed. "I know that being so far from home can be a daunting and scary experience, but I want to help you as best as I can." The Hawaiian girl sent the professor a hopeful smile.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden on you Professor." denied Lilo. "Stitch can eat a lot and he has a bit of a temper." Samuel waved the girl off as he gave off a light whistle.

"Nonsense my dear! I would feel horrible if I left the two of you to fend for yourselves, and it just so happens that I have a perfect way for you to earn a living for your stay." Lilo was about to question the man's words when the starter trio ran over. Professor Oak knelt gown to pet the little guys as he kept his eyes on his guest. "You see, being a Pokémon Professor not only means studying the various Pokémon that inhabit our world, but also looking after the Pokémon of other trainers who don't have the blessing of a large property."

Charmander and Squirtle began to fight over the professor's attention as Bulbasaur patiently waited for his turn. "While I usually don't have much trouble taking care of these creatures, I find myself short staffed as the number of Pokémon on my ranch increases. I could definitely use your help with some of the more docile specimens if you're willing that is. I won't force you to do something you're not interested in." Lilo decided to think on the offer for a bit.

She didn't really know when they'd get home, so finding a way to make money was a necessity in a place like this. Plus there'd be a roof over their heads. Her thought process was interrupted as she watched the frustrated Bulbasaur walk away from the professor. On instinct, she walked over and began to show the little plant frog attention. She smiled as Bulbasaur sounded of his joy, tapping his foot on the ground a few times as she gently rubbed the bulb on his back.

"I'll do it." Samuel smiled as Bulbasaur affectionately licked Lilo's hand. Before he could acknowledge her decision, a pleasant ringing filled the air. The starters ran over to the exit, the professor soon to follow.

"Sounds like our little friend is done healing." Lilo's expression lit up as she ran over to meet him. "I'll let you go in first as to not give off the wrong impression. If what you said is true I'd like to keep my lab in one piece." The Hawaiian nodded as Samuel lead her back to the med lab.

Stitch felt a headache forming as he began to stir. He learned a valuable lesson today: don't underestimate little purple rats. He slowly opened his eyes as a green light flashed over him. He was met with a strange machine and yet another unknown location. He sat up as he tried to assess the situation.

He quickly took note of several medical supplies, diagrams of weird creatures and other various signs that point towards a medical facility. He grabbed at his head as he stood up. A nearby door opened just as he felt his balance leave him. He fell backwards only to be caught in a familiar, warm embrace.

"Lilo." stated Stitch in his exhaustion. The Hawaiian girl pulled her friend into a cradle position as she carried him away from the machine. She smiled as the experiment tried to make himself comfortable. She rubbed his head as he curled up in her grasp, sighing in relief.

"I'm alright Stitch." reassured Lilo. "Everything's okay. I've found a nice man who decided to let us stay with him in return for some help taking care of the animals here." Stitch nodded slowly as to not upset his headache. The duo soon exited the lab to meet up with Professor Oak and the starter Pokémon.

The three little creatures looked to Stitch with admiration and curiosity as Lilo held him in her arms. They'd never seen a creature quite like him before. Stitch looked to the elderly man who saved him, letting off a light growl in suspicion. Being all too familiar with that kind of reaction, Samuel decided to keep a safe distance from the exhausted creature.

"Glad to see you're awake little one." greeted the professor. "My name is Professor Oak. I hope the treatment was able to cure you of your paralysis." Stitch groaned as he laid back in Lilo's arms. He wasn't in the mood to look threatening.

The Hawaiian girl looked between her old friend and the professor as she rubbed the former's head. Samuel sounded odd his understanding as he quietly clapped his hands together. "He must still be tired from the whole ordeal. It is rather late isn't it? I'll show you to your room so you both can get some proper rest."

The starters were left behind as they made their way down the halls. Lilo looked outside to see a few more creatures walking around the area. There were walking tadpoles, floating rocks with arms, even a two headed bird! She didn't have time to look for more of the creatures as Samuel came to a stop. "This room is usually used for when I have colleagues over or I just don't feel like moving from one side of the building to another, but I believe you'll find more use for it than me."

He opened the door to reveal a plain room with blue walls, light brown carpeting, dark brown furniture, and a black lamp. The bed looked like it would be able to hold her and Stitch. She entered the room as Professor Oak let out a yawn. "I'll let you get settled in for the night. Good night Lilo."

The Hawaiian nodded her head as the door was closed. She kicked off her sandals as she placed Stitch on the bed. She contemplated changing into something else, but after a long day she didn't really care about sleepwear. She carefully laid down beside her friend as she held him close. Sleep soon took her as the night wore on.

**_And so Lilo and Stitch have found themselves in the Pokémon world. They will help the man look after the various Pokémon under his care, but how much help will they be? Will they ever get home? Find out next time, as the journey continues._ **

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. I know some of you probably don't believe it that Stitch was taken down by a Rattata, but it's a different world with different rules. He isn't exactly built for the world of Pokémon. That Thunder could've had any effect on him. In any case, what's done is done.**

**So what do you guys think? Are you satisfied with how Lilo and Stitch found themselves in the world of Pokémon? Did Hoopa's trick fool you? Let me know in a review down below and I'll try to respond ASAP. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	2. The Ranch Raid!

**Welcome back to the adventure! I’m thankful that you guys decided to give this story a try. I hope to give all my fellow Pokémon and Lilo and Stitch fans a good story to read. Hope you’re hungry for some Pokémon and chores because it’s time to continue with Lilo and Stitch’s journey in the Pokemon world! Seeing as there are no reviews, let’s move on with the chapter!**

**I don’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. I do own OC concepts, characters, Pokémon and objects unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

_Oak Ranch, Pallet Town_

**_It’s a beautiful day in Pallet Town as the sun rises. Pidgey can be found resting in the trees. Rattata and other small Pokémon rush across the ground as they search for their next meal. Aspiring trainers work hard to receive their trainer’s license on a day to day basis, awaiting that coveted age. Of course not everyone gets their license and Pokemon at 10 years old due to regional laws, personal opinion, and parental guidance._ **

**_Returning to our two misplaced heroes, Lilo and Stitch have grown accustomed to life on the Oak Ranch. Stitch still experienced some issues over the weeks of work, but that hasn’t stopped him from being a great helper. He’s laid the law down on several occasions and helped wrestle large Pokémon so they can be soothed. Headaches are a constant annoyance, but he does alright. At this particular moment, the duo can be found near the large lake taking care of the various water Pokémon._ **

Lilo rubbed the back of a Poliwhirl with a sponge as she tried to clean him off. He had gotten into a little disagreement with a Geodude over who would have the last of a pile of berries. The confrontation was swift to end as the rock and ground type of the two covering him in mud and running off with the berry. Stitch intervened in the Geodude’s escape, causing the berry to go to a Maril and the living rock being held at spray bottle point. Lilo finished scrubbing the big frog with a sponge and poured the bucket of soap over him.

Poliwhirl sounded off his enjoyment as he hopped up. Lilo chuckled as she walked over to Stitch and Geodude. The rock type looked especially upset as Stitch continued to point the spray bottle at him.

“Let this be a lesson to both of you that stealing is a bad thing.” scolded the Hawaiian assistant. “You two could’ve easily split the berry instead of making such a big deal out of it. We aren’t in the wild you know.” Both concerned Pokemon looked down in shame as they nodded. Lilo smiled as she brought out two more plates of berries and handed each of them one.

The fighters happily thanked her as they resumed eating. Stitch handed his partner the spray bottle as he climbed up to her shoulder. The duo returned to business as they made their rounds. Lilo peddled her bike slowly as the experiment chowed down on a Cherri Berry. He found that he took a liking to the paralysis curing berry a few weeks ago.

“Yum.” sighed Stitch as he chomped down on another one of the berries. Lilo chuckled as she looked around. She noticed a few of the Pokémon that she came to know the names of over her stay at the lab. There were Growlithe, Pikachu, Butterfree and so many more. Honestly, it felt good to be here.

She loved to take care of the Pokémon just as much as she liked learning all about them. With eighteen different types and various combinations of said typings, this world had no shortage of new things to discover. Lilo wasn’t that fond of the battles at first, but after seeing how much the Pokémon seemed to enjoy it made her warm up to the idea. She just hoped Stitch wouldn’t have to fight any more of those creatures. She pedaled a little faster upon sight of a very familiar face.

“Looks like Rapidash is racing again Stitch.” The little blue experiment dropped his berry as he smirked. Lilo brought the cycle to a stop as she hopped off. Her companion quickly took her seat as he peddled off. If there was one thing Stitch loved to do, it was racing Rapidash around the track.

The creature in question was a white horse with a horn on its head and fire acting as its main and tail while also igniting its hoofs. It neighed as Stitch approached it. The two began their race as they sped off. Lilo held up a sign she made as she supported her friend. The competitors gained speed as they approached a narrow stretch.

Stitch began to pull ahead of his competition, a huge smile on his face. All of a sudden, however, his vision became blurry. His headaches came back in full swing as he pulled behind. Lilo recognized this and rushed off to meet her friend. Thankfully, he was able to pull the bicycle over to a tree as Rapidash came back around.

The horse licked Stitch a few times as Lilo approached. “Are you okay Stitch!?” The blue experiment didn’t respond as he grabbed his head. The Hawaiian girl knew the bike wouldn’t be able to get them back in time, so she turned to Rapidash. “Can you help us get back to the lab girl?”

The horse Pokémon nodded its head in response. Lilo grabbed Stitch and hoisted him on to Rapidash’s back before hopping on herself. Some Mankey stood nearby as they watched the trio take off. They nodded to each other as they approached the bike.

* * *

Stitch remained still as he looked up at a familiar scanner. By this point he had become very familiar with the med lad these past weeks. Professor Oak was a big help when it came to treating Stitch’s headaches. They weren’t making much progress on finding a cure, however, seeing as there were no definite natural causes other than electrocution. The machine finally stopped as the professor looked over the results.

He scratched his head as he took note of every detail. The original treatment should’ve been an easy fix. Then again… Lilo approached Samuel as he sighed.

“I just don’t get it.” stated Professor Oak. This worried the Hawaiian girl as he turned to look at her. “His vitals are reading normal, but his mental state is showing heavy activity. It’s like the Thunder somehow scrambled his brain waves and his neurons are trying to compute the damage.” Stitch sat up as he tried to move some more.

“Isa okie-taka.” argued Stitch as he rubbed his head. Lilo was by his side once more as she looked him over. “Meega bootifa.” Lilo laid her friend back down despite his best effort.

“You’ll be okay when we can figure out how to stop these headaches.” denied the Hawaiian. “Please just rest for the day Stitch. We finished our rounds already and tomorrow you’ll be back on your feet and ready for a rematch with Rapidash.” The little blue experiment wanted to argue with the human, but he actually did like the sound of sleep. A knock could be heard on the door as Stitch fell into slumber.

“Oh right!” gasped the professor as he got up from his seat. “I forgot to tell you that we have a few visitors today. I thought it’d be nice for you to meet a few of the new trainers who will be leaving Pallet Town in a few months.” Lilo composed herself as she stood next to Stitch. Samuel went to open the door with a soft smile.

When the door opened two boys burst into the room, falling to the floor in their struggle. The first was a red haired boy with tan skin and green eyes. He wore a purple long sleeve, a green and yellow yin yang symbol necklace, blue jeans, and brown boots. She recognized him as Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak. He talked about how he was likely to be a great trainer.

The redhead Oak shot up as he cheered, not even bothering to check on the other boy. Lilo could literally see the professor cringe, meaning this wasn’t the best meeting he had in mind. The boy cockily pointed his thumb to himself as he closed his eyes.

“Looks like I got here first Ashy boy.” gloated Gary. Lilo rolled her eyes as she walked over to the duo. The boy held up his hand as she approached. “Sorry, but I won't be giving out autographs till I’m…” He was completely ignored as the Hawaiian squatted down to meet the other boy.

“You okay?” asked Lilo. The raven haired boy pushed himself up as he raised his head. Brown orbs met a similar set as he looked up at the young girl. He wore a blue jacket with white sleeves, a black t-shirt, a red and white baseball cap with the Pokémon league logo on it, green fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. He took her outreached hand as she helped him up.

“Yeah.” acknowledged the boy. The two were soon on their feet as they remained silent. “Thanks. I’m…” The redhead pushed him out of the way, cutting him off before he could finish.

“Name’s Gary Oak.” interrupted Gary. “What’s your name?” Lilo turned away from the young Oak as she dissed him. Before things could get further out of hand, Professor Oak got involved.

“Lilo, I’d like you to meet my grandson Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum.” introduced the professor. Ash nudged Gary as he stepped forward. “Boys I’d like you to meet Lilo Pelekai. She and her partner have been helping me to take care of the Pokémon on the ranch for the past few weeks.” Lilo sighed at the mention of Stitch.

She returned to her partner’s side as he slept. Ash and Gary slowly approached the table as Stitch rested. Gary looked over the experiment like he was some new form of Pokémon. Ash looked over the little guy with a worried expression. Gary beat Ash to the punch as he looked to the Hawaiian girl.

“What kind of Pokémon is this thing?” Lilo tightened her fist in response to Gary’s question. The professor looked around the room as he tried to come up with a solution.

“His name is Stitch and he’s…” The professor grabbed Lilo’s shoulder before she could say anything else.

“A Cruala.” lied Professor Oak. “He’s a new species of Pokémon that came under Ms. Pelekai’s care. Stitch’s kind isn’t even in the National Dex and for all we know he could be the only one.” Gary looked stupefied by the concept of an unknown Pokémon. Ash rubbed his hand against the side of Stitch’s head, a little worried by his lack of reaction.

“Is he alright?” asked the boy. He moved his hand away as Lilo loosened her grip. “He looks like he’s in pain.” Samuel stood next to Ash as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“He took a Thunder directly to his head and it’s giving him migraines. We’re hoping constant rest and some extra treatments will help him get back on track.” Ash nodded as he continued to look at the little guy. Samuel got an idea as he looked to the group. “Why don’t you three go and feed some of the Pokémon?”

“Great idea Grandpa.” agreed Gary. He gave Lilo a confident smirk as he held out his hand. “Come on Lily.” The Hawaiian girl shook her head as she kept her eyes on her partner.

“It’s Lilo and you can go on ahead.” denied Lilo. “I wanna make sure Stitch is returned safely to our room.” Gary grumbled to himself but otherwise conceded. Ash stayed behind as he watched The young Hawaiian pick up Stitch. He decided to follow her as she walked through the halls.

“Wait for me Lilo!” called Ash. While she didn’t stop for him, the Hawaiian girl did slow down. They walked for a bit as Lilo counted the room numbers. Deciding to try and break the silence, Ash flashed the Hawaiian a smile. “So, where do you come from?”

“Kauai.” Ash sounded his interest as he nodded his head. He’d never heard of that place before. “It’s a small island off continent.” The boy sounded his intrigue as he nodded.

“Sounds like a nice place to live.” Lilo couldn’t help but smile at that comment. She recognized her room and cane to a stop. Ash waited outside as she put Stitch on the bed. She turned to the boy as she decided to push onward.

“The sunsets there are the most beautiful in the world. Believe me: I’ve seen many places.” The duo made their way back down the hall as the conversation continued. Lilo didn’t know why, but Ash seemed to radiate good intent and cheeriness. They soon arrived at the feeding area to find Gary standing over two Mankey.

“Who do you think you are stealing someone’s bike huh!?” roared Gary. The monkey Pokémon being accused started to growl at him. Lilo was quick to walk between the two sides.

“Hold your horses!” Gary looked a little shocked while the Mankey began to sound off their plight. “Someone please tell me what’s going on here.” The snobby trainer to be walked forward as he held a cocky smile.

“I caught these two Mankey in the act of stealing someone’s bike.” He then gestured to a very familiar looking bike and wagon. She walked over to collect the vehicle.

“I don’t think they were stealing it Barry. I left my bike and wagon in the woods when Stitch’s migraine started hitting him again.” Gary looked a little miffed as the girl walked back over to the monkey Pokémon. “Did you two return my bike to the lab?” The Mankey nodded as their glares turned into cheerful smiles.

“Don’t ignore me Lila! Also, MY NAME IS NOT BARRY!” Lilo sent the grandson of Oak a deadpan look.

“And my name’s not Lila or Lily. Nice to know we’ve summed that up.” Ash couldn’t help but burst with laughter, quickly being followed by the two Mankey. The Hawaiian’s attention was suddenly drawn to an approaching Onix. “Hey Ash, wanna help me polish Onix?”

“Sure Lilo.” answered Ash as he pulled off his gloves. Gary was left alone with the Mankey as his rival and Lilo left him behind. He scoffed at the duo as he returned his attention to the duo of Pokémon. The Mankey blew raspberries at him before running off to play some more. Ash rubbed the polish onto Onix’s stones, though he could tell that he wasn’t very good at it.

He sighed as he finally finished his third segment. “This is a lot harder than I thought. Taking care of an Onix sure isn’t easy.” Lilo nodded as she walked over to his next segment. She placed her hand on his as he looked her way.

“You have to put a little more elbow grease into it.” She helped him to rub across certain areas with a little more oomph, making Onix moan in delight. Ash started doing it on his own some time ago, but their hands never parted in that instance. In less time than it took Ash to work two of the stones, the segment was complete. “It’s not guaranteed to be faster all the time, but it’s a more effective coat.”

“I think I’ve got a feel for it now.” Lilo smiled as they both retracted their hands. The children finally noticed the connection of their appendages, blushing as they separated. A sudden shift in the ground caused them to jerk.

They turned to the forest as a column of smoke began to rise. Gary joined the duo as Onyx raised from his spot. “That came from the other side of the ranch!” Lilo gasped as she grabbed her bike.

“Rapidash races over there!” She took off without another word, leaving both new arrivals in the dust. Without warning Ash took off after her. Gary reached out for the boy as he tried to stop him.

“Ash stop!” shouted the redhead. The young Ketchum didn’t listen as he continued to run. A honking caught his attention as his grandfather rolled up beside him. “Grandpa! Ash and that girl took off towards the smoke!”

“Head back to the lab and call Officer Jenny!” ordered the professor. He put the pedal to the metal as he chased after the young duo. Gary was left in shock by the sudden turn in events. Nevertheless he found his composure and ran back.

* * *

The area of impact smoked as the ground release heat. A small red creature could with a white bottom half sat in the crater. Around it laid several unconscious, smaller Pokémon. Chuckles resounded behind it as a group of thugs became visible. One of the villains walked forward as a grey, horned creature stood beside him.

“We’ve got easy pickings today boys.” stated the man. “Three Rattata, an Oddish and a pretty decent Rapidash and it’s only three in the afternoon.” Rapidash neighed as it continued to ram into the cage holding it. A Geodude soon entered the area as it pounded its fists. “Looks like another one wants to try and play hero.”

The living rock tucked itself into a sphere before spinning in place. It rushed forward towards the Pokéball look alike. “Finish it with another Explosion Voltorb!” The little sphere began to glow as Geodude grew closer. A powerful current of water suddenly hit it, launching the creature at some other goons.

The explosion caused several of the men to go flying. Voltorb laid on the ground, passed out in exhaustion. The leader turned to see Poliwhirl walk out of the brush. He returned his attention forward as his main companion got in a ready position. “Rhyhorn use Takedown!”

Rhyhorn roared as he charged forward, set on a collision course with Geodude. The two clashed in the center of the crater, sparks seeming to fly. Poliwhirl readied another Water Gun, but it was quickly stopped by the electric waves of a taser. It used Ice Beam to try and free itself, but the electric strain was causing a large amount of difficulty. Geodude soon found himself on the edge as the more powerful Rhyhorn began to push him back.

“Geodude use Vital Throw!” shouted Lilo from atop her bike. The living boulder complied as it grabbed hold of the rhino’s horn. With a few spins Geodude was able to send Rhyhorn flying. The thugs had to dodge as their strongest Pokémon was sent crashing into Rapidash’s cage. Lilo came to a stop as Geodude stood his ground.

“Where’d the brat come from!?” asked one of the grunts. Rhyhorn shook off the pain as it once again stood at the ready. Geodude also awaited orders, but with a new level of determination. The boss gritted his teeth as he raised his fist at the young girl.

“You think you can just show up and be a Pokémon trainer little lady?” asked the man. He threw pointed to his opponents with a dastardly grin. “You’re about to learn what happens to kids who play hero! Use Megahorn!” Rhyhorn’s horn glowed white as it scrubbed its foot across the ground.

The creature rushed Lilo and Geodude in anger. Meanwhile Ash was watching over the battle in an attempt to try and save the Pokémon. He soon noticed Rapidash having a bit of trouble in escaping her confinement. He slowly made his way over to the pile of goons as he searched for a pair of keys. He soon found his objective before sneaking off towards the cage.

“Use Rock Smash to break up its momentum!” commanded Lilo as she clenched her fists. Geodude’s fists glowed white as it prepared to counter the powerful attack. It reared back one fist as Rhyhorn drew closer and closer. With one hard punch the two attacks collided. Sadly Geodude just wasn’t strong enough as it was launched backwards.

Lilo ran to meet the poor rock type but was met by a large bear Pokémon with a yellow ring over its stomach. Another grunt stood to the side as he held a Pokéball in hand. He reached out as the creature stood tall.

“Use Iron Claw Ursaring!” ordered the grunt. The bear’s claws seemed to turn metallic as it reared its arms back. Lilo forsook her bike as she rolled out of the way. Luckily, the vehicle was unharmed as the girl ran for the trees. Ursaring continued to run after her as she dodged and weaved between trees.

* * *

Stitch soon found himself awakening in the aftermath of the second explosion. He was actually extremely thankful that he was able to get a nap in before anything else happened. He walked from the kitchen to the living room as he sipped in some water. The blue experiment considered turning on the TV to watch something, but nothing really appealed to him. The sound of doors bursting open caught his attention as he turned around.

Gary was quick to grab the phone and call someone. Stitch munched on some chips as he approached the boy. The grandson of Oak was in such a rush that he didn’t bother to use the transit screen.

“Hello Pallet Town Police Department!?” asked Gary in his anxieties. Stitch couldn’t hear the other voice, but he was able to tell that something was very wrong. “There was an explosion on the Oak Ranch, near the racing track! An assistant and a kid ran off towards the explosion with the professor not far behind!” The blue experiment’s eyes widened at this new information.

“Lilo!” whispered Stitch. Gary hung up the phone as he turned in the experiment’s direction. He frowned as he began to give chase.

“Where do you think you’re going Cruala!” Stitch stopped in place as he reached the door. “You’re supposed to be resting. Get back to your room now or…” The blue experiment showed his fangs as he turned to face Gary. The grandson of Oak was taken aback by this show of wild aggression.

“Ohana in danger!” The fact that Stitch was talking shocked Gary even more. “Aka-choota save Lilo Ika-patootie!” The blue ball of anger ran off to save his friend. Gary was left with only two questions in that moment.

“How the heck could that thing talk and what's an Ohana!?”

* * *

Ash searched through the keys as he tried to find the one for Rapidash. Geodude had returned to help take on the Ursaring, but the Rhyhorn continued to attack over and over again. He took a glance back to watch the living rock use Vital Throw to send the rhinoceros Pokémon flying into the grizzly bear. His attention returned to the last two keys in his hands. He placed the left one in the slot as he tried once more.

“Come on!” whispered Ash. He continued to jiggle the keys in search for the correct one. Ursaring pushed Rhyhorn off as it stood up. The creature turned its attention to Ash, rage building up in its form. It rushed at him with Metal Claw fully active.

Ash turned the key, signaling his success. “Yes!” The sudden roar behind him caused the boy to roll over. He laid on the ground in the fetal position as Ursaring grew closer. It almost had him when Rapidash sent him flying with Double Kick.

The trainer to be looked up to see the majestic horse Pokémon standing between him and an angry Ursaring. Acting on instinct, she fired a flamethrower at the weapon that was shocking Poliwhirl, causing it to explode. The water Pokémon sounded its relief as it turned its attention towards Rhyhorn. The beast sent Geodude flying upon contact, screeching to a halt. Lilo was forced to dodge out of the way as the poor living rock was too heavy for her to catch.

Poliwhirl prepared a pound attack when a familiar red orb rolled its way. Voltorb was ready for round two as it performed Tackle attack. Ursaring rubbed its head as it stood up. Rapidash scraped her feat against the ground as she prepared for battle. Professor Oak stopped his car as he laid eyes upon the battlefield.

“Rapidash!” called Samuel. “Use Flame Charge on Ursaring!” The unicorn neighed as it rushed forward, igniting its entire body. Ash looked on in awe as the Pokémon that protected him crashed into the bad grizzly, breaking down a few trees. The unicorn backed up as Ursaring laid defeated against a tree stump.

“Professor!” The professor approached him and knelt down.

“What were you thinking young man!? Running off towards a column of smoke! You could’ve been caught in a forest fire!” Ash shook the man off as he pointed in the direction Lilo and the villains had ran.

“I couldn’t just sit back when Lilo and the Pokémon were in danger! These guys are trying to steal Pokémon from the ranch. Lilo’s helping a Geodude take on the bad guy’s Rhyhorn!” Samuel nodded as he hopped on Rapidash.

“Get back to the lab and lead the police here if the smoke dissipates.” Ash nodded as the professor took off. Meanwhile Lilo was currently engaged in a double battle as she tried to help both Geodude and Poliwhirl. Rhyhorn was making short work of the living bolder and the water frog was struggling against the constantly rolling electric type. The Hawaiian got an idea as she pointed to the duo.

“Geodude!” began Lilo. “Poliwhirl! Find the right time to switch opponents! Your type advantages should make this easier!” The duo nodded as they tried to find a way out of their situation.

Geodude decided to use dig as Rhyhorn charged once more. The rhino Pokémon ran headfirst into a tree as the living rock continued to move underground. Voltorb began to charge a thunder when Geodude burst from the ground with a mighty Pound. Poliwhirl saw its opportunity and quickly fired a Water Gun at Rhyhorn. The bulky creature was sent flying backwards by the torrent of water.

Lilo pumped her fist as the odds had shifted. Meanwhile Stitch could be found running across the ranch. He moved faster and faster as he tried to reach his Ohana. He jumped over a large boulder as his migraines started acting up again. He tried to push through the pain, but his vision began to blur. He lagged behind a bit as his pace slowed.

He grabbed his head as he was forced to a slow crawl. The experiment growled at his weakness. He couldn’t let this stop him. Lilo was in danger, and here he was dealing with a stupid headache. He had to fight this!

Making a rash decision, he punched a cliff side as hard as he could. His vision returned as he felt the pain in his paw. With his adrenaline rushing once again, he took off. He never once looked back to see the cliff crumble. Back at the battle, Lilo cheered on her improvised team as they pushed back the enemy.

Poliwhirl sent Rhyhorn flying with a powerful mach punch attack. Geodude held the electrically charged Voltorb in his hand before rolling him away like a bowling ball. The lead poacher looked between his two Pokémon with a growl. He was losing to some no name kid in some backwater town! Deciding to take a risk, he threw his arm to the side.

“Voltorb!” roared the man. “Use Self Destruct!” The living Pokéball roared as he spun towards the group. Sensing the danger, Lilo and her team turned tail to try and escape the blast. In a flash of light a third explosion went off.

When the dust settled Poliwhirl, Geodude and Voltorb were completely knocked out. Lilo struggled to get up as she looked behind her. She couldn’t tell if the villains used the Pokéball lookalike to try and cover their escape or if they were caught in the blast. She looked down to notice her outfit had tears in it, most likely due to the explosion. A huffing caught her attention as Rhyhorn came into view, completely unscathed.

Its trainer soon joined it as she began to slide back. The man chuckled as he petted his Pokémon. “Gotta say, and it pains me to admit it, you’ve got talent brat. You forced me to use Self Destruct by switching out who fought who. If ya didn’t mess up my score I’d recruit you."

He patted his Pokémon on the rear as his smirk fell. "Finish her Rhyhorn.” Lilo found herself against a tree as the rhino Pokémon prepared an attack. It took a few steps forward as its horn began to glow. Lilo couldn’t help the scream that was rising in her lungs.

Rhyhorn lunged at her as the squeal left her lips, but a large tree sent him flying. The villain looked in the direction the tree came from to find Stitch with an extra set of arms, two antennae atop his head and three frills coming out of his back. The experiment growled as he pounded his fists together.

“Yu porma dissy!” roared Stitch. The boss smirked wildly as Rhyhorn regained its composure. The rhino pokémon seemed to be very offended by the comment, roaring as he eagerly awaited the next attack order. The man rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't misidentifying the creature opposing him.

“I’ve never seen a Pokémon like that before. It’ll be worth a fortune! Use Megahorn on that thing!” Rhyhorn’s namesake glowed once more as it rushed Stitch. Lilo tried to get up to stop Stitch, but she was still worn out from the explosion.

The little blue experiment readied himself as his opponent drew nearer. He held out all four paws as he braved himself. Horn met paws as the two entered a push battle. Rhyhorn had a heavier weight to keep him on the ground yet Stitch had enough raw strength to stop him in his tracks. The two had effectively reached a stalemate.

Angered by the development, the villainous trainer threw his arm to the side. “Send him flying and try again!” Rhyhorn did as commanded as he jerked his head, lifting the alien off the ground. He shook his head really fast to make the fur ball come off, but Stitch took the opportunity to mount the beast. His opponent bucked and jumped to try and throw him off, but he held on tightly.

“Yeehaw! Goobaja!” Due to a hard kick in the rear, Rhyhorn rushed forward. Stitch grabbed onto the beast’s horn and dismounted. The force caused Rhyhorn to flip out of control, straight in the direction of his trainer.

“Aw crap.” Rhyhorn’s body smacked into its trainer, making him fly into a tree. Stitch started to celebrate when an all too familiar pain hit his head. Professor Oak arrived just as the boss stood upright. He yipped Rapidash to move forward, but the unicorn wouldn’t budge.

Lilo was finally able to stand as the man grew closer to her friend. Rhyhorn also began to stir as it shook its head. The boss clenched his fist as he walked forward. “Looks like someone has a bit of a headache. I feel so bad for you that I’m gonna help ya get rid of it.”

He reared his leg back for a kick but jerked as Lilo leapt onto him. “Get off of me Brat!” Lilo held on tight as the man tried to reach back. Stitch barely had any visual, but he could instantly tell what was going on. The man finally grabbed Lilo by the hair and slung her towards the ground.

She screamed as her back connected. Stitch’s eyes widened as the man stood over his friend: his Ohana. “This ends now!” The man raised his fist in preparation for his next move, but he was knocked back into the same tree he and his Rhyhorn were thrown into earlier. Stitch remained still as he looked to the ground, worrying his longtime friend to no end.

“MEEGA…” started Stitch as his fists clenched. To the shock of everyone, the paws began to glow white with energy. “KWEESTA!” The enraged experiment leapt forward with all four paws reared back. The man rode his Rhyhorn out of the way as his opponent ripped the tree in half.

Lilo was left in shock as Stitch’s paws remained in their shining state. She had seen this kind of thing before. Stitch shouldn’t be able to do what she clearly witnessed. There was no doubt, however, that his paws showed signs of the Pokémon move Mach Punch! She then watched as he curled up into a ball and performed Roll Out.

“Lilo!” called Professor Oak as he dismounted Rapidash. He ran towards the young Hawaiian as she weakly stood up. “Are you alright?” She finally exited her stupor as she shook her head.

“I don’t understand.” stated Lilo. She watched Stitch knock the villain and his Rhyhorn over like bowling pins. “How can he use Pokémon attacks? It should be physically impossible for him to use Mach Punch!” The blue experiment jumped into the air as he activated the aforementioned move.

The Pokémon Professor looked to the scene, sharing the girl's disbelief. Stitch wasn't even one of the fantastical creatures himself. A thought suddenly popped into Samuel’s mind as the fur ball landed his attack.

“Unless… his programming has been modified.” Lilo looked to the professor as his face went from concerned to cold and calculated. “You mentioned how Stitch had a glitch in his programming due to its incomplete nature. It’s highly possible that the energy from the Rattata’s Thunder caused his programming to update itself with our world’s laws of nature. The mental readings from the lab weren’t his mind processing the electric attack, it was a sign that his body was literally rewriting itself.”

The experiment wrangler didn’t want to believe it at first, but what the professor said made so much sense. Jumba once told her that a change in a creature’s genetic code can have wild, unpredictable effects. It was the theory he and Hämsterviel used when creating the experiments. If that indeed was what’s happening to her friend, then Stitch was essentially becoming a Pokémon. This revelation was interrupted as the ground shook.

The two returned their attention to the battle. The criminal and his Pokémon were both knocked out as Stitch stood over them. He began to power up another Mach Punch as he prepared to strike. Without thinking, Lilo ran towards her friend from the stars.

“Stitch!” cried The Hawaiian girl. "That's enough!" This caused the blue fur ball to stop in his tracks, the attack dissipating. He turned to see Lilo running towards him, worry written all over her face. He forgot his targets as he ran to meet her.

“Lilo!” replied Stitch as he drew closer to his friend. His energy started to fade as he met her in the middle. Their embrace also served to hold the little guy up as he was all but unconscious. “Okie-taka?” The Hawaiian couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“Yes Stitch. Everything’s okie-taka.” The blue fur ball sighed in relief as sirens were heard in the distance. Lilo watched as her friend finally slept peacefully. “We’re all okay.”

* * *

Stitch next found himself under the scanner, though much more energized then he had ever been. Professor Oak sent Ash and Gary home early as it was around supper time and he was positive their mothers would kill him if they didn’t see the boys. The machine passed over Stitch one more time before letting loose a familiar jingle. Stitch sat up as he and Lilo awaited the results. Professor Oak looked over the data with a hand to his chin.

“Is everything okay Professor?” questioned Lilo. She really hoped they could put this whole migraine thing behind them. Samuel smiled as he looked to his two housemates.

“Congratulations!” cheered the professor. “Stitch has made a complete turn around and is back to normal.” The duo smiled as the professor brought up a chart. “I was also able to determine through his naturally high adrenaline that he is primarily a fighting type. It’ll take a bit more research to learn if there’s anything else in there.”

Stitch liked the sound of that. A fighting type Pokémon: Cruala. He wasn’t going to be used to adding Pokémon abilities to his repertoire, but he was definitely a fighter. In a show of approval he flexed his arms. The humans laughed as Stitch continued to strike masculine poses.

“You certainly are the pinnacle brawler Stitch.” A sudden knock at the door caught their attention. “It’s open.” Ash burst into the room, this time not falling flat on his face.

“Is everyone okay!?” asked the trainer to be as he caught his breath. “I heard that there was another explosion and rushed back as soon as Mom would let me.” Lilo’s smile grew at the boy’s concern. Stitch gave Ash a thumbs up with a confident smirk.

“Everything okie-taka.” replied the little fighter. Ash processed the response for a bit. He suddenly jerked back in surprise.

“A talking Pokémon!?” Stitch laughed as the young boy recomposed himself. Despite the obvious insult to his pride, Ash smirked. “It’s nice to see you up little guy.” Lilo gasped as she looked between the duo.

“Oh right!” gasped the Hawaiian as she turned to her companion. “Stitch this is Ash. He helped me polish Onix and free Rapidash when the thieves attacked.” Stitch held up his hand in his usual greeting.

“Hi.” Ash flashed a goofy grin as he held his hands behind his head. Lilo slightly blushed in response. Stitch was quick to notice this and gave off an evil grin. “Ash Lilo’s boojiboo?”

Lilo sputtered as the two locals looked on in confusion. Stitch laughed as he fell on his back. Lilo growled as she stomped her foot.

“That’s not funny Stitch! No more Poképuffs for you!” The laughter ceased at those words. Stitch was quick to grovel before his friend as her back was turned to him. He had grown a liking to several kinds of Pokémon treats, but Poképuffs were his favorite.

“You two seem really close.” interrupted Ash. The duo looked his way as he held a genuine smile. “I hope me, and my partner are this close once I start my journey in a few months. I’d hate to argue with my partner.” Lilo felt her smile drop a bit, but she remained composed.

She had forgotten that he and Larry were heading out to compete in the Indigo League in September. There was a slight tug at her heart as she watched Ash and the professor converse. A timer went off as Samuel looked to the kitchen.

“I almost forgot that I made a pot of coffee for tonight’s research.” stated the man as he walked towards the exit. “I’ll be right back you two.” The professor left the room, leaving the rest of the group in silence. They waited a bit for him to return, but he sure was taking a while to get coffee. Sensing the odd tension, Lilo decided to ask the question on her mind.

“So Ash?” began Lilo as she placed her hand on the medical table. Ash nodded in response as he acknowledged her. “What kind of competition is the Indigo League? We don’t really have a Pokémon League on Kauai.” Ash’s smile grew brighter as he showed her a picture of eight pins in a case.

“The Indigo League is a competition where some of the best trainers come together to prove their metal.” explained Ash. “Only those who win at least eight gym badges can participate. Only one person from Pallet Town has ever won the league, and I want to break that losing streak on my journey to become a Pokémon Master!” Lilo could practically feel the enthusiasm rolling off of Ash. She could tell that becoming a “Pokémon Master” was his big dream.

“Sounds like you’ll have your work cut out for you, especially if Gary is half the trainer Professor Oak says he can be. I wonder how you’ll cope traveling with him.” Ash false gagged as he pointed into his mouth.

“Like heck I’m gonna travel with Gary!” This outburst surprised Lilo, seeing as she didn’t know that the boys had that big of a rivalry. “We’re rivals, which means we can’t risk revealing our hands like that.” The Hawaiian looked to her partner than back to Ash.

“So you’re going to travel alone? No one to keep you company?” Ash chuckled as he put his hands behind his head.

“I won’t be alone. I’ll have my Pokémon with me! Sure I can’t exactly hold a conversation without going crazy, but that’s the life of a Pokémon trainer.” Lilo looked to Stitch with a bit of a worried expression. Stitch winced as he shook his head.

They had a silent conversation as Ash looked away. On one hand they’d be more likely to get home by staying with Professor Oak, though it’d probably take years before he found a way. Over on the other hand Ash seemed like the kind of guy to find trouble like earlier today. He probably wouldn’t last long without someone watching his back. After must insisting on Stitch’s part, the gesturing of his arms going unnoticed by the subject of their debate, Lilo took a deep breath.

“Maybe we could come with you.” This caught Ash off guard as he turned to face her.

“What? I thought you had responsibilities here at the ranch.” Lilo nodded as she looked to the window.

“I know that, and I’ve come to love working with the Pokémon here. In spite of all that, however, I really wanna see the world. I want to know how it all works; how many Pokémon are out there. As nice as the ranch is, I just can’t experience it all from here.” She turned to Ash as she gave him a soft smile. “Besides, what better way to travel than with friends by your side?”

Ash felt his face heat up a bit at Lilo’s smile. She did have a point. It would be nice to have someone he could understand to talk to. He smirked as he held out his hand.

“It’s a deal then. We’ll both be the very best like no one ever was.” Lilo shook Ash’s hand as Stitch sounded off his interest. They turned as the experiment repeated Ash’s words a few times.

“Catchy.” stated Stitch. He hopped off the table as he approached the two humans. Ash smacked his forehead in remembrance as he walked backwards to the door.

“I forgot that Mom wanted me back before dark! I’ve gotta go home. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow afternoon.” Lilo smiled as Stitch stood beside her.

“Only if you’re okay with helping me take care of the Pokémon on my rounds.” replied Lilo. “I’m sure Rapidash would love to let you comb her after you saved her.” Ash nodded as he opened the door to the exit.

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then!” He shut the door behind him as he departed. Lilo sighed as she turned to head to the kitchen. Imagine her surprise when she’s met with Professor Oak.

“Professor. I didn’t see you there.” In spite of her concern, Samuel was smiling at her.

“I see you’ve finally decided to see the world.” observed the professor. Lilo looked a little confused as the elderly man took a sip of his coffee. “I noticed you becoming stir crazy two weeks ago. I was young once myself, so I know the feeling of wanting to explore and see what’s beyond the horizon.” The Hawaiian girl sighed in defeat as she looked down.

“I’m sorry Professor. I was hoping to wait till there was someone came along that could take my place. Ash is a good guy, but…” Professor Oak put a hand on Lilo’s shoulder, that same homey smile on his face.

“You feel that he may need an extra hand getting along in the world.” Lilo nodded as she rubbed her arm in shame. “I was actually hoping you’d head out at some point. I worked alone with the Pokémon before and by golly I can do it again.” The girl wanted to retort, but she had seen him taking care of an angry Steelix by himself just three days ago.

The professor held Lilo’s hands together as he nodded his head. “Go live your life and let an old man live his. I trust you will be able to learn more out there than I could ever have in this dusty lab.” The Hawaiian didn’t know what to say as the professor reacquired his coffee and took off. The duo was left to ponder just what lies in store for them.

**_And so with the help of a few more friends, Lilo and Stitch have saved the Oak Ranch and its Pokémon. With Stitch now possessing the power of this mysterious world, what sort of crazy hijinks will unfold? How will this otherworldly duo affect the story we all know and love? All this and more, as the journey continues._ **

* * *

**So that’s chapter 2 under our belts. I wanted to give Stitch Pokémon powers without using some plot convenient answer. That would’ve been lazy for me to do. So, using my knowledge of Lilo and Stitch, I was able to piece together the explanation used in the chapter. I know it’s not perfect, but it’s the best I could come up with.**

**Anywho what did you think of the chapter? Do you think I made a good decision on Stitch’s type? Are you excited to get into canon events soon? Let me know in a review down below and I’ll try to get to you ASAP. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	3. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Ready for round three? It’s finally time to jump into canon events. Our favorite duo is ready to embark on their journey with everyone’s favorite trainer! What thrills and chills await them? We’ll find out shortly, but I want to explain something first.**

**This story’s first reviewer mentioned that we were in for the long hall and, while that is true, it reminded me of something that I probably should’ve stated in the first chapter. Seeing as this is a series, I will only go so far in the series with each story. Let’s Go Stitch: Pokémon World will only cover the Indigo and Orange Island leagues. Also, all of the movies will be their own mini story with canonical importance. With all that being said, let’s get on with the next chapter.**

**I don’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. I do own OC concepts and characters.**

* * *

_Oak Ranch, Pallet Town_

**_Another beautiful day has arrived in Pallet Town. It’s that time of the year that new trainers set off on their journeys. Some seek fame and fortune while others partake in the endeavor for the thrill of the adventure. This is the day Ash and Lilo take off on their brand new adventure. There was only one thing holding them back._ **

Lilo was quick to rise that morning, practically leaping out of bed as she rushed to her closet. She and Stitch had a big day ahead of them after all, and she wasn’t about to miss it for anything. The Hawaiian had made it a goal to get ready in time for departure, even grabbing a white shirt with the league logo on it to represent her decision. Even Stitch had gotten up earlier than usual. The only one not present as the duo waited outside the lab was Ash.

Lilo looked around in hopes that he was just a little late. Maybe this was some kind of prank? Gary and the other trainers were already here! She groaned as Stitch rubbed his ears. The grandson of Oak chuckled at her expense.

“Looks like Ashy boy decided to drop out of the competition.” stated Gary with a cocky grin. He looked away from Lilo with his eyes closed. “If you’re gonna be heading out still Lisa you might wanna travel with a successful trainer.” Stitch kicked a rock into Gary’s leg, making him shout in pain. “Watch it you stupid Cruala!”

“Forget Jerry Stitch.” stated Lilo. “Let’s go see what’s keeping Ash.” They ignored Gary’s indignant cries as they ran down the path. They’d visited Ash’s house before, usually for planning or when he slept in. They just hoped that he didn’t hit snooze on the most important day of his life.

They soon arrived at the small building and approached the door. Lilo knocked a few times as Stitch scratched his ear. “Ms. Ketchum! Is Ash home!?” The duo took a step back as the sound of footsteps passed through the wall.

Soon after a woman with amber eyes and auburn hair answered the door. She wore a light yellow t-shirt, a pink apron, blue jeans, and orange shoes. Delia Ketchum smiled down at the duo.

“Good morning Lilo.” greeted the woman. “I’m glad you two showed up. I can’t get him to wake up and he’s already running late.” Stitch chuckled evilly as he looked up at Lilo. Knowing the answer ahead of time, Delia moved to the side.

“Stitch. Wake Up Surprise.” The little blue experiment saluted his partner as he ran into the building. He ran into Ash’s room and jumped on the bed. Lilo began to count down as Stitch moved his tongue around in his mouth.

Stitch tried to suppress his laughter as he got down on all fours. “Three. Two. One.” A sudden scream filled the area, scaring away a flock of Pidgey.

“I’m gonna kill you Stitch!” roared Ash. He followed the cackling ball of fur down the stairs and out the door. He stopped in his tracks as his quarry hid behind Lilo, Ash only now realizing that he was still in his green and yellow pajamas. Both girls had to suppress a chuckle at his slobbery face. “I thought I told you that I hate it when he does that!”

“Next time don’t sleep in on the most important day of your life.” Ash’s eyes were like dishes as Lilo smirked. “What happened to being the very best, like no one ever was?” Ash closed the door as he ran back upstairs. Delia couldn’t hold back anymore as she let out a light chuckle.

“I’m glad you’re leaving with him Lilo.” said Delia in honesty. “Ash would forget his head if it weren’t attached. I just hope you’ll take good care of him out there.” Now was Lilo’s turn to be embarrassed as she played with her hair. The door was flung open as Ash was dressed in his regular outfit.

“Let’s go Lilo!” shouted the new trainer as he grabbed the girl’s hand. “I’m gonna miss my chance to get a Pokémon if I’m late!” He dragged the Hawaiian along as he rushed off. Stitch shook his head as he took off after them. Delia looked a little hurt as she looked down.

“Not even taking the time to say goodbye to his own mother.” sighed Delia. She looked up with a large smile. “Still, he must really like Lilo if he took the time to get dressed.” The mother of Ash walked back inside as she got back to work.

* * *

Gary smirked as he held his Pokéball in hand. He got his hands on his first Pokémon and was ready to set out on his journey. Too bad Ash wasn’t here to grab his starter. He was actually hoping to crush him in a battle. He put his new partner away as he made way for his pink Camaro.

A rumbling caught his attention as he looked around. An incoherent speech could be heard from down the road. The grandson of Oak looked to his left only to find a large dust cloud coming his way. He had to jump out of the way or risk getting trampled. He watched as Ash came screeching to a stop.

“Watch where you’re going Ketchum!” shouted Gary. “I was almost pancaked before my journey even began!” Ash paid his rival little mind as he looked forward.

“Can’t talk Johnny gotta get to the professor!” shouted Ash as he ran inside ahead of Lilo. Gary was about to get on to Ash about the incorrect name when Stitch used him as a jumping board. The little blue experiment ran inside after the human duo. The grandson of Oak pulled his head up from the ground and spat out a rock. He was so going to get Stitch one of these days.

The group found their way to the main lab, Ash stopping once again to catch his breath. Samuel turned to face them with a sad smile. Lilo could tell what this meant, but Ash looked up before she could say anything. “I’m here for my Pokémon Professor!” Professor Oak shook his head in response.

“I’m sorry Ash, but I already gave the starters away to the other kids.” apologized the professor. Ash’s spirit broke as he processed those words. He couldn’t have missed his chance! “If you would’ve gotten here earlier things would be a different story.” Lilo shook her head in response.

“There has to be something you can do Professor!” pleaded Lilo. “Ash has been waiting for this moment all his life.” Samuel thought over the request as he rubbed his chin. He could give Ash that one, but it was still a little distrustful of humans. Then again, Ash was “his” kid.

“There… might be something but…” Ash looked at the professor with a new determination in eyes.

“I’ll take anything Professor. I need to go on my journey now!” Samuel shook his head in response. The boy’s father would be proud. He walked over to a table and grabbed a Pokéball with a thunderbolt on it.

“I must warn you beforehand that this Pokémon is a little less lenient than the other starters. I haven’t had time to acquaint him with the life of a domestic Pokémon. Are you sure you want to take this chance?” Ash eagerly nodded in response. With no other option, Samuel unleashed the Pokémon.

The creature within was a yellow rodent with red cheek pouches, black tipped ears, brown stripes on his back and a telltale bolt shaped tail. Anyone worth their salt could tell that this Pokémon was a Pikachu. Lilo sounded off her adoration as the electric mouse looked around the room. His eyes finally met those of Ash’s. “As you already know Pikachu is an electric type Pokémon.”

Ash knelt down to Pikachu’s level with a huge smile. He picked the little guy up as he held him in the air.

“Hey there Pikachu!” The trainer spun around with his new partner in hand. “I can tell we’re gonna be best friends!” Pikachu scowled as electricity began to surge from his cheeks. “Not a fan of being held okay.”

Ash, having spent a good amount of time helping Lilo with other electric type Pokémon, quickly put the electric mouse down. Pikachu looked at his trainer for a bit before softening its expression. The little guy looked to Lilo and Stitch with a tilted head. “This is Lilo and her Cruala, Stitch. They’ll be joining us on our journey.”

“Aloha Pikachu.” greeted Lilo as she squatted down. Stitch watched over Pikachu with scrutiny, not wanting to take any chances that his best friend will get hurt. “Aren’t you the cutest little mouse?” She rubbed the mouse behind the ears, earning a pleased sigh. Ash looked a little dejected but shook his head as his smile returned.

“I’ll take him.” Samuel smiled as he handed the new trainer his first Pokéball. The boy quickly took note of the thunderbolt on the sphere. Looking to his traveling companion and her “Pokémon,” he decided to try something. “I think I’ll call you Bolt.”

All available eyes looked to Ash. “From what I remember Pikachu are as agile as they are powerful. A lightning bolt is the first thing you see in a thunderstorm. I think Bolt is a good name for a fast paced Pokémon like him.” The little rodent tilted its head at the nickname.

After a bit of thinking the now dubbed Bolt nodded to his trainer. Ash held out his pokéball to return his new friend, but the little guy was quick to hide behind the professor. “What’s the matter little buddy?” Samuel sighed as he looked to the Pokémon behind him.

“I’m afraid the little guy isn’t very fond of pokéballs.” admitted the professor. “The only reason that he was still in his when you arrived was that he needed some rest after a long day.” Ash nodded as he put the orb away.

“Well if he doesn’t like it then I won’t use it.” Bolt looked a little surprised by the declaration but was thankful for the decision. A knock could be heard at the door. Delia let herself in as she held a green backpack in her hands.

“Ash.” began Ms. Ketchum as she approached the group. “You forgot your backpack. I noticed you were missing a few pairs of underwear and…” Ash’s face reddened as he quickly retrieved his bag.

“MOM! Not in front of my friends!” Stitch cackled at the boy’s expense, quickly joined by Bolt. Delia looked down at the yellow mouse, a little shocked.

“You got a Pikachu?” The oblivious trainer nodded as he gestured to his new partner.

“Yep! Bolt’s my buddy.” The Pikachu tilted his head as he looked up at the mother of his trainer. Delia let loose a soft smile as she looked to her son.

“He sure is a cutie. I think you two will make an excellent team.” Professor Oak walked over to the duo as he pushed a small cart.

“Here’s a Pokédex and five pokéballs for each of you.” explained the professor. “If you want more pokéballs you’ll have to buy them at the Pokémart, along with any other traveling essentials you may need.” The duo nodded as they collected their new items. “Your Pokédex acts as your ID and a way to identify any unknown Pokémon you come across.” Ash turned to his mother as he put his Pokédex in his pocket.

“So… I guess this is it then.” said Ash in a slightly sad tone. Delia nodded as she approached her child. He was quick to embrace her, and she returned the gesture at the same speed. “I’ll miss you Mom.”

“I’ll miss you too sweetheart.” replied the boy’s mother. “I want you to call me at every Pokémon Center you can alright.” Ash nodded in response. The two parted as the young trainer turned to his companion.

“Ready to head out Lilo?” The Hawaiian in question smirked as she nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” replied Lilo. Stitch sounded his agreement as he gave Ash four thumbs up. With that, the group made their way out the door. Within five minutes of being out of the lab, however, Ash and Bolt got in an argument about which way to go. “No one said friendship was immediate.”

* * *

_Route 1_

Ash and Lilo made their way down Route 1 with their partners. Stitch walked alongside Lilo like the good friend he was. He was always on the lookout for danger or new Pokémon. Bolt, however, was being dragged behind Ash by a rope. Things weren’t really starting out for the trainer and his Pokémon.

Lilo sighed as she looked to the newly formed duo. She didn’t really know what to do to try and fix the situation. Ash came to a sudden stop as he sighed. He turned to Bolt with an annoyed expression.

“Are you gonna be like this the whole time Bolt?” asked Ash in his frustration. The Pikachu looked away in his own frustration. Ash knelt down to meet his stubborn partner. “Is it because you don’t like me?” Now Bolt felt a little guilty as he looked down.

“Pika.” said Bolt in his own Pokémon language. Ash looked to Stitch in his confusion. They had found out some time ago that the little blue experiment could understand the various creatures, though Lilo had to translate some of the words since he spoke in his own weird language.

“Bolt say iffy.” relayed Stitch. Ash nodded as he understood somewhat what the little guy was saying. He turned to Bolt with a sincere smile.

“Well I like you, and I want to be your friend. So we’re done with this.” Ash untied the rope from his partner, allowing him to stretch. “I know we have our differences, but I really want to make this work. What do you say buddy?”

Bolt was hesitant as looked towards his trainer, the boy reaching out a finger. He did find this human more tolerable than any other he met save Professor Oak, no matter how loud he could be at times. Lilo taught him how to deal with electric types and he showed a common courtesy by not using the pokéball. Stitch patted Bolt on the back and gave him a thumbs up. Finally cracking, the mouse placed his tail in his trainer’s hand.

Ash smiled as he softly gripped the appendage. “To be the best.” Lilo couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two make amends. A sudden cooing caught the group’s attention. They turned to see a little brown bird Pokémon pecking at the ground.

“Looks like we found a Pidgey.” observed Lilo. Ash smiled as he pulled out his Pokédex. A picture of the creature in front of him appeared on screen.

 _“Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokémon.”_ declared the Pokédex. _“Pidgey usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.”_ Ash smiled as he turned to Lilo.

“You mind if I catch this one Lilo?” asked the young trainer. “I really want to have it as my first catch.” The Hawaiian nodded in response.

“Sure thing Ash.” accepted Lilo. “I’ll always have another chance.” The trainer of Pallet Town pumped his fist as he turned to his partner.

“What do you say Bolt? Ready for our first battle as partners?” The Pikachu in question didn’t feel like battling a little Pidgey, but this was a good opportunity to see what his trainer was made of. He begrudgingly got into a ready stance as the Pidgey turned their way. The creature began to flap its wings and kick up dust.

Ash knew what it was doing: using Gust to try and escape. He turned his cap backwards before throwing his arm to the side. “Use Quick Attack to cut off its escape!” Bolt rushed forward at impressive speeds, effortlessly ramming into his opponent. The Pidgey decided on a new tactic as it dived towards the yellow mouse. “Dodge and use Thunder!”

Bolt was quick to jump out of the way, but Pidgey quickly turned and hit him with Wing Attack. The Pikachu struggled to catch his footing as the bird Pokémon soared overhead. “You alright buddy?” Bolt nodded in response. “Then stick to the plan and use Thunder to bring it down!”

Sparks erupted from the rodent’s cheeks as he became engulfed in electricity. With a battle cry the electricity burst forward in a powerful lightning bolt. The Pidgey barely dodged the attack but was still heavily damaged. It plummeted to the ground as Ash withdrew a pokéball. “Pokéball go!”

Thinking fast, the Pidgey used Gust on the orb, sending it back at the trainer. Ash was hit in the face with his own pokéball as his quarry flew off. He looked down in defeat as Bolt glared in the bird’s direction. The young trainer held his empty container with a sad face. “Guess my first experience is the one that got away.”

“Cheer up Ash.” reassured Lilo as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get the next Pokémon you try to catch.” Ash nodded as he looked to his partner with a soft smile.

“You did awesome out there with that Thunder buddy.” Bolt’s ears perked as he continued to glare off towards the trees. “I’m sure we’ll only get stronger and stronger as we go along.” The Pikachu was having none of it as he ran up a tree. “Come on Bolt!”

“He probably needs some space Ash. He just lost his first wild battle since he was caught by the professor. Let’s stop and take a moment to rest.” Ash sighed as he nodded. He just hoped Bolt would get over what was bugging him soon.

* * *

Lilo had just finished lunch over an open fire as the afternoon came about. She had decided to learn how to cook this way over the months leading up to their departure. She smirked as she flipped the chicken in the pan. The girl was happy that there were regular animals in this world as she’d hate to cook up a potential friend. Ash and Stitch smacked their lips as she looked over the meat.

“Looks like it’s ready guys.” declared Lilo as she used tongs to place the chicken on a plate with several others. Beside it were some cooked berries that she made for Pikachu as he might not enjoy eating meat. She smirked as she turned to Stitch. “Could you take some berries up to Bolt Stitch?” Ash sighed as he looked to his partner.

Bolt still hadn’t left that tree as he looked to where the Pidgey took off. It must’ve been hard losing their first battle together. Even he could tell that the Pikachu’s pride was hurt a bit. Stitch nodded as he took some berries up the tree with him. He plopped down beside Bolt as he handed him one of the berries.

“Food?” offered Stitch. The yellow mouse wanted to protest, but his growling stomach told him he couldn’t wallow while on empty. He took the berry and began to chow down on it. He wouldn’t think that it made him feel better, but it was a good step in the right direction. Bolt slowly ate the fruit as he continued his watch. “Bolt okie-taka?”

“Pikachu.” **(I’m fine.)** answered Bolt. Stitch gave the little guy a look of disbelief as he finally finished the berry. “Pika pika pika.” **(Stupid Pidgey. Who did she think she was?)** The blue experiment sighed as he shook his head. Bolt happily took an Oran berry as the two continued to look to the trees.

“Yuuga crybaby.” Bolt growled as he looked to the experiment. “Yuuga lose. Big whoop. Ash lose too, but he naga sulk.” The yellow rodent looked down at his trainer.

Ash was happily sampling some of Lilo’s cooking just like he technically was. “Naga need be ika-patooka. Try harder and get strong.” Bolt’s face softened as he watched his trainer continue to eat the chicken. His eyes diverted from the scene, however, as something stole his attention.

A sudden shift near the rest of the food caught his attention. A familiar purple rat was gunning for the berries. Bolt leapt into action as he charged the intruder. He Tackled the Rattata away from the food. Both trainers looked to the scene as the purple rat hissed.

“A Rattata?” asked Ash as he consulted the Pokédex. The screen came alive once more as the thief eyed their berries.

 _“Rattata: The Mouse Pokémon.”_ clarified the device. _“Rattata’s fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. Unwary trainers may have their food stolen by this Pokémon.”_ Ash nodded as he looked to Lilo.

“Looks like you get a turn to…” Bolt sounded off his intent as he looked back to his trainer. The young Ketchum could tell that his Pikachu wanted to redeem himself from the earlier battle. Ash nodded as he twisted his cap once more. “If that’s how you feel buddy, then use Quick Attack!”

The yellow mouse rushed into his purple counterpart with a newfound determination. Rattata was quick to attempt a Bite on Bolt, but electricity from its opponent’s cheek pouches caused it to jerk. Ash smirked as he pumped his fists. “Looks like your static ability paralyzed it! Let’s use Agility too keep the edge on it!”

Liking his trainer’s idea, Bolt began to increase his speed. Rattata tried to get a tackle in on him, but the yellow rodent was just too fast for his purple cousin. Ash pointed to the wild Pokémon with a large smirk. “Use Thunder to finish this!” In a flash, the little Rattata was hit by a powerful thunderbolt from behind.

The opponent fell to the ground as its eyes swirled. Ash took this opportunity to draw another pokéball one of his pokéballs. “Pokéball go!” He threw the orb as fast as he could. This time the object collided with its target.

The group waited as the ball shook back and forth. Time seemed to slow as the pokéball continued its motions. It stopped as the light in the center turned green. Ash’s face lit up as he rushed over to the ball. He picked it up as Bolt ran to his side.

He looked up as his trainer looked like he was about to cry. “We did it Bolt.” Ash turned around as he held the now occupied pokéball high in the air. “We just caught a Rattata: our first new Pokémon!” Bolt couldn’t help but feel enthusiastic as well as he leapt into the air.

“Congratulations you guys.” cheered Lilo. “The first Pokémon you ever caught and on your first day. That’s a good sign that you guys are on your way to your goals.” Ash smirked as he looked to the pokéball in his hand.

“I think the name Fang will fit our new buddy perfectly won’t it Bolt?” The Pikachu nodded as the adrenaline from that battle still had a hold on him. Stitch hopped down from the tree as he approached the group. He sent his new friend a thumbs up, getting a confident nod in return. With their new friend in hand the group finished their meal.

Ash sighed as he continued to stare at his pokéball. “The day may have had a rocky start but I’m telling you, Lilo, that this is the best first day I could’ve ever thought possible. I’ve got my new best buddy by my side, a new Pokémon in my team and your cooking made for a great lunch.” The Hawaiian couldn’t help but blush at that last comment. If only Nani could’ve heard that.

The girl’s eyes widened as she felt a familiar feeling in the back of her skull. “Nothing could possibly go wrong!” Ash jerked his head to the side as Lilo threw a rock at him. “What the heck was that for!?” Lilo put her hands on her hips as she stared down her companion.

“Never say that! The moment someone says that something goes wrong! It’s karma 101!” Lilo’s warning rang true as they heard an angry squawk. The group was faced with a very angry bird Pokémon with a black body and red tail feathers the size of Pidgey.

“It’s a Spearow!” Ash held the Pokédex up as he scanned his third Pokémon of the day.

 _“Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokémon.”_ informed the device. _“It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak.”_ Ash gulped as Stitch and Bolt ran over to them. The Spearow, in its rage, flew towards Lilo.

Stitch growled as he jumped the bird, fully intent on defending his partner. They began to wrestle with each other before the angry bird wriggled out of its opponent’s grip. Stitch then threw a larger rock than what Lilo used to try and punish Ash with, causing the Spearow to fly headfirst into a tree. The experiment bared his teeth as the bird flew into the foliage.

To the group’s terror, a whole flock of Spearow flew out of the tree. They began to swarm around for a bit before rushing their way. “Run!” The group quickly fled as they approached the forest. Lilo looked to Ash with anger in her eyes.

“While I did throw the rock you were the one that jinxed us!” shouted the Hawaiian. “Just so we’re clear!” Ash shook his head as he kept his eyes forward.

“You’re right!” agreed Ash. “I’ll never say that ever again, but right now we need to keep our eyes on the path!” The group continued to run as the Spearow grew closer and closer. They noticed a large gap up ahead and quickly turned to try and avoid it. Stitch stopped as he noticed a Spearow gunning straight for Lilo.

“Lilo!” shouted Stitch. He pushed his longtime friend out of the way as the very angry bird drew closer. With a powerful wing attack, the blue experiment was knocked into the lake. Lilo watched as her friend hit the water.

“Stitch!” cried Lilo as she dived in after him. Ash and Bolt soon joined her to try and escape the Spearow. The new duo looked around as they tried to find the Hawaiian and her partner. Bolt pulled on his trainer’s sleeve and pointed to a struggling Lilo with Stitch in her arms. Ash quickly made his way over and grabbed on to the girl before kicking his way to the surface.

The group surfaced as they tried to stay afloat. Ash was quick to notice a red haired girl in a yellow belly shirt, red suspenders, blue jean shorts and red sneakers fishing on the shore. He held on to Lilo with one arm as he waived his own in the air.

“Help us!” cried Ash as Bolt soon joined him. The girl looked their way and gasped at the sight. She pulled out a pokéball from her bag.

“Staryu help them out!” shouted the redhead as she threw the orb. A brown starfish Pokémon with a red gem in the center hopped into the water and swam their way. Bolt jumped on Ash’s head as the trainer slung his free arm around the top of the Staryu. The water Pokémon pulled the group to the shore, where they laid out both Stitch and Lilo. Ash quickly got to work trying to awaken the Hawaiian trainer while Bolt used the electricity in his pouches to try and revive her partner.

“Come on Lilo wake up! I know you can do it!” The redhead watched on as the boy began to try mouth to mouth. After a few tries Lilo began to cough up water. Ash sat back to let Lilo rise from her spot.

“Where’s Stitch!?” cried Lilo in worry. A sudden Thunder from Bolt lit up the area. Stitch shot up and practically danced as he was revived. The two quickly embraced as the electric attack ceased.

“I don’t mean to interrupt this tender moment but what exactly were you guys doing that ended with you falling into the river?” asked the redhead as she looked over the group. Unfortunately, her answer came when the Spearow flock came back full circle. The group looked to Bolt as he rubbed the back of his head. “Never mind! Do either of you have an extra bike!?”

Lilo quickly looked through her soaked backpack and pulled out her foldable bike. It was a gift from Delia when she found out that Lilo’s old bike was trashed during the raid on the Oak Ranch. Stitch weakly hopped behind his friend as Ash sat behind him. It was a little squishy for the blue experiment, but they were in a bind right now. The group plus one rode down the trail as the Spearow continued their pursuit.

They continued on for a while as a storm began to brew. In the new breeze Bolt found himself being flung off. Ash jumped off as his partner rolled across the muddy ground.

“Bolt!” shouted Ash as he ran for his Pokémon. The girls stopped as they watched him run back for Bolt. The Pikachu tried to shoot off a Thunder, but the flock continued to peck and scratch at him. Ash grabbed a frying pan he had stuffed in his backpack from lunch to try and shew off the Spearow. The flock flew back a bit as Ash looked over his partner.

He knelt down to see that his Pokémon was barely breathing. He shook his head in disbelief. “This can’t be happening. I can’t let it end like this.” The Spearow began to turn around as their numbers reformed.

“Grab your Pikachu and get back here!” shouted the redhead. Lilo contemplated going back, but it was risky as Stitch had no ranged attacks. Ash looked up to the growing flock as he pulled out Bolt’s pokéball.

“I know you hate being inside one of these things, but it’s the safest place you can be right now.” apologized Ash as he placed the orb on the ground before his partner. He stepped over the rodent as he readied his improvised weapon. “Get inside your pokéball and don’t come out till I or the others let you out.” Lilo threw safety to the wind as she ran for Ash. The redhead reached out to stop her but ended up falling off her bike in doing so.

“Don’t do it Ash!” cried Lilo as she slipped on mud. Stitch ran ahead of her with all his extra parts unsheathed. Ash turned his hat around as he looked to the flock.

“Quit attacking my friends you Pidgey wannabes!” roared the boy, encouraging anger from the Spearow. “I can take any insult you throw at me or any wound you inflict, but on my name as a Ketchum I won’t let you hurt the people and Pokémon that are precious to me! I’ll catch you all and become a Pokémon Master alongside Bolt, Lilo and Stitch! That’s my promise, and you won’t stop me!” Time slowed as the angry birds began their dive.

Stitch cloaked his dominant paws in Mach Punch as he prepared to join the fight. To everyone’s surprise Bolt found the strength to run up Ash’s leg. He knocked the pan out of his trainer’s hands as he used it to springboard himself into the eye of the storm. He curled himself up as his electricity went wild.

“PIKACHU!!!” roared Bolt as a massive collection of lightning bolts flew from him. The sky began to clear as the Spearow fled. Lilo looked up as the light died down. She looked back to see that the redhead was knocked out on the ground. She returned to more pressing matters as she tried to locate her group.

Stitch was easy to find as he too was staving off the effects of the flash. At the center of the small crater were the new duo, both unconscious. Lilo tried to rise from the ground, for which Stitch ran back to help her. She was thankful for this as the new vantage point allowed her to watch Ash reach out for his partner. Bolt lovingly licked his trainer’s finger in return.

Lilo and Stitch approached them as Ash pulled Bolt in for a hug. The trainer from Pallet Town was now standing with his partner in his arms as the Hawaiian alien duo approached. Lilo looked Ash in the eyes as her smile turned into a frown.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” threatened the girl. “Your mother might not find you if I get to you first.” Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before Lilo carefully embraced him. The tender moment was interrupted by a large call filling the air. All aware eyes looked up to see a red bird Pokémon with a yellow crest, yellow tail feathers, black lining under its eyes, and green and white secondary feathers fly above.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex to scan the creature. Instead of a regular image, a hieroglyph was displayed.

 _“Data unknown.”_ declared the device. _“Specimen matches records of the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh: The Rainbow Pokémon.”_ The group watched as a feather came off of the unknown creature. Ash reached out with his free hand and caught the feather. The group looked over their find as it seemed to radiate the colors of the rainbow.

“I haven’t seen anything like this before.” marveled Ash. They looked forward as they watched the Pokémon disappear behind a rainbow. Ash smirked as he placed the feather in his bag. “I can’t wait to see that Pokémon again. In fact, I want to see all the Pokémon in the world!”

Lilo smiled as Ash continued to look at the rainbow. He looked down to the tired Pikachu in his arms with a soft frown. “We’ll have to get Bolt to a Pokémon Center before we can even continue our journey though. His health comes first.” The Hawaiian nodded as she grabbed Ash’s hand.

“Then let’s get to Viridian City already.” stated Lilo as she pulled him along. She was quick to grab her bike and fold it back up. Bolt stirred in Ash’s arms, providing the trainer some relief. Stitch retracted his extra parts as he followed the group down the path. The rainbow shined overhead as they walked along the path.

**_And so our heroes have survived a brush with death at the hands of angry Spearow. Bolt has officially become Ash’s partner and the duo have caught their first Pokémon together. What sort of trials lie ahead for our… Hey wait a minute! Weren’t they forgetting someone!?_ **

The redhead shook her head as she finally woke up. She must have passed out for a while as the rain stopped. She tried to find that group who were being chased by the flock of Spearow, but they were nowhere in sight. With the strange unknown Pokémon involved, could it have all been a dream? Her musings were cut short as she smelt burnt metal.

She slowly turned her head to find the source of the smell. Imagine her horror when her charred bike laid right beside her. She balled up her fists as she shot up.

“MY BIKE!” shouted the redhead. She quickly grabbed her broken vehicle before rushing down the road. She took off for Viridian City faster than any bike could take her. “WHEN I FIND THOSE TWO THEY’RE DEAD!” The group was in deep trouble, and this girl’s anger just made it double.

* * *

**And that’s chapter three done and over with. I know some of you might not be fond of Ash nicknaming Pikachu, but I think Lilo would’ve rubbed off on him in some way during the months they hung out. That also meant some extra progress between him and Bolt. The group just made Misty mad, and so the wheel of canon continues to roll. Hope they can sort things out when the water type Pokémon trainer arrives at their destination.**

**Anywho, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like the little reference at the end? Are you happy to see Ash catch a new Pokémon earlier than in canon? Let me know in a review down below and I’ll get back to you ASAP. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	4. Speeding Rockets! Angry Redhead!

**Prepare for trouble and make it double. It’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for! Time to watch the spectacular, stupendous, and magnificent Team Rocket to make their debut! With the power at their fingertips there’s no way they can…**

**Um… Excuse me? What the heck are you three doing here? I was… extremely sure that I was the only one who could ever be in here?**

**James: Our cover’s been blown!**

**Jessie: Well don’t just stand there James send out Weezing!**

**Inkaliber: Before you even think about grabbing your Pokémon let me inform you that I have a fully evolved Infernape, a Feraligatr, a Sceptile, Lugia, Giratina and Yveltal. Why don’t you just step on back so I can start the story?**

**Meowth: I’m gonna stand ova here before I become deep fried and thrown in darkness.**

**Jessie and James: WAIT FOR US!**

**Ugh! So annoying. I can’t believe they actually broke into the studio. I’d like to say they won’t be here long, but I’m kinda stuck with them till I find a way to give them the boot. Anywho, let’s actually get things started around here.**

**James: Excuse me Mr. Author?**

**Inkaliber: What?**

**James: I’ve always wanted to do a disclaimer. Do you mind?**

**Inkaliber: … Just don’t mess up anything.**

**James: The author doesn’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. Any OC characters, objects, Pokémon, and ideas are his unless stated otherwise. How was that?**

**Inkaliber: Not bad rookie. Not bad at all.**

* * *

_Viridian City_

**_Ah Viridian City! Such a peaceful and tranquil place. Many trainers come and go as they travel the Kanto region. Even fledgling trainers mark this place as their first stop. There has been some unrest for the past few days, but our heroes have more pressing matters._ **

The gang rushed forward as they entered the city. They didn’t know if Bolt had any problems after the Spearow attack, so they had to get him to a Pokémon center. Lilo hadn’t been to the medical facility in a while, so she only had a vague memory of where it was. They turned a corner to find a police bike speeding their way. Without hesitation Lilo waved to the woman riding it.

“Officer Jenny!” called the Hawaiian. The woman pulled over her bike as the duo approached her. The officer had blue hair and green eyes. She wore a purple cap with a black rim, red top, and gold star, a purple collared shirt with red trim, a sky blue chest-piece, and gold shoulder pads, a black purse, a matching belt with a gold buckle, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white gloves. The woman ran over to meet the duo with a frown.

“What happened?” asked the official. She soon laid eyes on Bolt; a worried scowl plastered on her face. Ash moved towards the woman as he held his Pokémon softly.

“We were attacked by a flock of Spearow on our way here!” answered Ash. “We need to get Bolt to the Pokémon Center!” Jenny looked over the group with a level of scrutiny.

“I’ll need to see your trainer licenses first. We’ve had some Pokémon thieves running around lately and I’m not pulling any cards.” Ash grumbled as he carefully shifted Bolt into one of his arms. After a bit of digging he and Lilo were able to pull out their Pokédexes to display to the official. She read over their information before taking a deep breath.

She was thankful that they found her instead of the other way around. “Get in the side car. I was actually on my way to check in with Nurse Joy.” Stitch hopped on the back of the vehicle as the human duo got in their seats. Jenny sped off towards the Pokémon Center with her four passengers.

As they passed by a cafe, a wanted poster was being lifted into the air by a fishing line. A balloon of a feline could be seen above the rising paper. A hand grabbed the poster as it reached the side of the basket. Two individuals looked over the paper with interest. One of them shook his head upon sight of his own picture.

“I can’t believe this.” growled the man. “They never seem to get my good side.” The woman chuckled as she looked to her partner.

“That’s a good thing.” jested the figure. “That means they got a glimpse at the true you.” The man was about to retort before he looked to the image again. A smile formed on his lips.

“Of course. In any case, Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face.” A third individual, much shorter than the other two, made himself known as he stepped forward.

“We’re all sorry to see your face.” stated the being. “Stay focused. We’ve got a quota to fill.” The duo nodded as they flew the balloon to a different location. A familiar redhead ignored them as she ran by, her bike on her shoulders.

* * *

_Pokémon Center_

The group soon arrived at a white building with a red roof and a pokéball logo on it. Ash practically leapt out of the vehicle as he ran into the building. The girls quickly joined him as he began to look around. “Nurse Joy should be at the kiosk right over there.” The worried trainer looked to a pink haired woman standing behind a counter.

She wore a Mexican-pink colored dress with a white nurse apron, a white hat with a red cross on it and low-heel Mary Jane shoes. She handed a set of pokéballs to another boy as he walked over to a Pokémart kiosk. Ash was quick to run over to the healer with his partner in hand.

“Nurse Joy!” cried the young trainer. The woman looked to him in response to her name, gasping as she laid eyes on Bolt. “We were attacked by a flock of Spearow! I held onto him as tight as I could, but he fell out of my arms and…” Nurse Joy’s face hardened as she nodded.

“As long as you tried to keep him safe that’s all that matters to me.” answered the nurse in a soothing voice. She gave him a sincere smile as she looked over his partner. “Does he have a pokéball?” Ash sighed as he nodded.

“He does but he hates going in there.” Joy nodded in response. She had dealt with this kind of Pokémon before. She held out her hands as the boy looked up from his Pokémon.

“Hand him and your other Pokémon to me and I’ll patch them right up.” Ash complied as he handed her both Bolt and Fang. She walked into a back room as she began to work. Officer Jenny was quick to set a picture on both the Pokémon Center and Pokémart kiosks. Lilo decided to take a glance at the image.

There were a few miniaturized missing Pokémon posters surrounding three individuals. One was a woman with long, dark red hair and green eyes. The other was a man with the same colored eyes and lavender hair. The last notable individual was a Meowth: a cat Pokémon with beige fur, a gold medallion on its forehead, brown feet, and a curled tail with brown on the end. The humans wore matching white suits with a red R on the front, black gloves, and boots of the same color.

She didn’t really get much time to read over the information as Nurse Joy returned to the front. “Your Rattata was easy to heal and was able to make a full recovery. From the looks of it I say congratulations on your first catch are in order.” She returned the pokéball with Fang inside to Ash, though her smile softened a bit. “Your Pikachu sustained a lot of damage from the Spearow and will need more time to recover, but he’ll be just fine after some rest.”

“Thank you Nurse Joy.” Ash walked away from the kiosk with Lilo and Stitch close behind him. The Hawaiian and her partner could tell that Ash was feeling anxious. Over a single day Bolt had become part of his Ohana, so seeing him in such rough shape must have been rough. Before Lilo could attempt to comfort him, the speakers came alive.

 _“Would Ash Ketchum and Lilo Pelekai please come to the videophones?”_ asked an announcer. _“I repeat: Ash Ketchum and Lilo Pelekai please come to the videophones. A call from Professor Samuel Oak is waiting.”_ The duo looked to each other before making their way to the communications center. Ash picked up the phone as the screen came to life, but the professor seemed to be looking the wrong way.

“Uh… Professor?” Samuel was oblivious to this blunder as he waved his arm in front of a computer screen.

 _“Of course it’s me Ash.”_ greeted the man. _“Don’t you recognize me?”_ Lilo shook her head in response.

“Wrong camera again sir.” informed the Hawaiian. Samuel looked back at the camera behind him with a slight blush. He typed in his computer for a minute. The view quickly shifted to the correct camera as the professor regained his composure.

 _“Thank you Lilo. Even before you started helping me I could never get that camera right. In any case, I’m glad I was able to get in touch with you two. To be honest with you Ash, I didn’t think you were ready for Bolt when you decided to take him on as your starter Pokémon.”_ Ash sighed as he looked away.

Even the professor thought he couldn’t handle the responsibilities. _“I had faith that you’d prove me wrong, nonetheless. In fact, when Gary bet you wouldn’t catch a single Pokémon, I bet him a million dollars you would.”_ The duo looked to each other as they nervously chuckled.

“Well I did catch a Rattata, so you won’t lose you investment.” informed Ash, a little embarrassed about being used as a gambling object. Samuel smiled as he pumped his fist. “We would’ve caught more Pokémon and took our time, but we were attacked by a flock of Spearow and had to rush for safety.” Lilo nodded as Samuel gave them a concerned look.

 _“My goodness! You had it tougher than Gary. When he called me he told me some of his Pokémon wouldn’t follow his command and that was the highlight of his day. Then again he did take a car, so I’ll commend you for making it by foot on such poor conditions.”_ Ash felt a slight swell of pride inside as he looked down at the pocket that held the strange feather.

“I just remembered; we saw some strange Pokémon flying through the sky when Bolt drove off the Spearow. I scanned it with the Pokédex and all it showed off was a hieroglyph of the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh.” Now the professor’s face shined a disbelieving scowl.

 _“You must be mistaken. Ho-oh is just a myth.”_ Lilo shook her head as Stitch stood on her shoulder.

“Well maybe it was just a new Pokémon that looked similar to Ho-oh. It was definitely a Pokémon though, because me and Stitch saw it too.” Her partner nodded in agreement. “Heck: any living thing for miles could’ve heard its call.” Samuel nodded his head as he rubbed his chin.

 _“If either of what you said is true, then you two have just made an incredible discovery!”_ He smiled as he looked up at the duo. _“I’ll look over the video recorded by the Pokédex and start running some numbers. We may finally be able to bring an old myth to light!”_ The professor hung up before anyone else could say anything.

The duo smiled as they looked to each other. It was a hard fought day, but they finally reached Viridian city. They made a new friend and got there in time to help Bolt get better. Ash suddenly remembered something as he looked back to the phone. He began to dial a number as Stitch hopped off Lilo’s shoulder.

“Who’re you calling Ash? I don’t know who would answer at this time of…” Ash looked back as he smiled at his companion.

“I’m calling Mom.” replied the trainer from Pallet Town. “I promised her that I’d call her whenever I could.” The phone began to ring as the boy glanced at the monitor. “You mind giving us a moment?” Lilo nodded as she held her hands up.

“Say no more. Come on Stitch. Let’s go see what they’ve got going for dinner.” The blue experiment sounded off his interest as he followed the Hawaiian to the cafeteria. Ash took a deep breath as the phone was answered.

 _“Ketchum Residence!”_ answered an all too familiar voice. The young Ketchum smiled as he looked to the screen.

“It’s me, Mom.” stated Ash. What corresponded was several sounds that he couldn’t understand. The videophone’s screen lit up as his mother could be seen wearing a pink robe.

 _“Oh hi honey! Is everything okay? How’s Lilo doing?”_ Ash smiled as he nodded his head.

“We’re doing fine Mom. Lilo and Stitch left for the cafeteria. We just got to Viridian city earlier. I even caught my first Pokémon today!” Delia’s face lit up in excitement.

 _“You’re already in Viridian City!?”_ The young trainer nodded in response. _“And with your first Pokémon to boot! It took your goofball of a father four days to get to Viridian City! He’ll be so excited to hear about this: you are the apple of his eye.”_

“I feel like a rotten apple right now. Bolt’s been hurt thanks to me.” Delia waved her son off as her smile softened.

 _“Oh I’m sure it’s nothing too serious. Your father has been in battles where his Pokémon were put through the wringer himself.”_ Ash looked down in response. _“Honey, you’re growing up right before my eyes. You’ve taken off and spread your wings like a Spearow!”_

“I feel like a fallen Pidgey.” Ash looked up and jerked back a bit. If there was one thing that put a bit of fear into the boy, it was his mother when she was upset or mad.

_“Listen here young man! I won’t have you talking about yourself like that! You are my son and a Ketchum! You can do anything you put your mind to. You understand me?”_

“Yes.” Ash nodded as Delia continued to give him her penance stare.

 _“Are you changing your underwear every day?”_ He once again nodded in response. Thankfully, Delia’s cheery smile returned. _“Okay. Goodnight Ash, I love you, and good luck.”_

“Thanks Mom. Love you too.” Ash hung up as the line went blank. He sighed as he shook his head. An angry mother is nothing to sneeze that.

“AHA!” shouted an oddly familiar voice. Ash turned around to see the redhead from the lake with her bike over her shoulders. “I knew I’d find you here!” The boy, oblivious to the girl’s anger, smiled as he approached her.

“Glad to see you’re alright. I wondered where you went when the Spearow were spooked off.” The water type Pokémon trainer stomped her foot, getting her message across clearly.

“You guys left me unconscious on the path! Plus look what you and your Pikachu did to my bike!” Ash finally took notice of the state of the girl’s bike. He went to apologize, but the redhead suddenly lost her balance and fell over.

“Are you alright!?” The trainer from Pallet town ran over and tried to give the girl his hand. “Let me help you up.” To his surprise she smacked his gesture away.

“I don’t need your help and, since it was your Pokémon that did this, you’re going to pay for what happened to my bike!” Ash sighed as he looked down.

“I promise I’ll pay you back for what happened, but my hands are kinda tied right now.” The girl jumped up as she continued to glare at him.

“I don’t want any excuses you little punk! I want a new bike now!” Ash stomped his own foot in response for the redhead’s outburst.

“I can’t do anything till Bolt gets better!” The girl’s face softened as she looked behind him. She noticed the red light above the infirmary was glowing. “He’s beaten up from saving us. At least have the decency to let him recover.”

“Is everything alright Ash?” asked Lilo as she returned to the room. “You never came to the cafeteria and I heard shouting.” She looked up to see the redhead from before, gaining a newfound smile. “Aloha! It’s good to see you again.”

“Don’t act all cheery with me after what you two did to my bike!” shouted the water type trainer. Lilo and Stitch looked confused as they turned their attention to the burnt vehicle on the ground. “Once that Pikachu of your boyfriend’s is better the two of you are gonna pay for what you did!” Both trainers jerked as they turned to the accuser.

“He’s not my boyfriend! / She’s not my Girlfriend!” shouted both Ash and Lilo as their faces heated up. Stitch wasn’t fond of this redhead yelling at his best friend. He readied his spit when they heard a light jingle hang in the air, one he was all too familiar with. The doors to the infirmary were opened as Nurse Joy ad a pink Pokémon with an egg medallion carted Bolt out. Ash was the first over as he all but forgot the angry girl.

“Is Bolt alright Nurse Joy!?” asked Ash in his worry. Lilo was soon by his side as Stitch hopped up to the stretcher. Joy smiled as she looked to the group.

“He’s still resting but he should be better in the morning.” reassured the nurse. “You’re lucky you got here as fast as you did. Bolt seems to be a stubborn little Pikachu, which speaks volumes about his trainer. I’ll ask you all to remain cautious whenever entering a wild Pokémon’s territory.” Ash and Lilo nodded, but the redhead growled in response.

“Don’t lump me in with these two idiots!” shouted the girl. Ash rolled his eyes as Lilo put a hand on her hip. “I was just peacefully fishing till they drew the Spearow to me!” Lilo was about to argue with the girl, but the alarm began to go up. The speakers above them came alive.

 _“Attention all citizens!”_ called Officer Jenny over the communicators. _“Aerial surveillance has identified a hot air balloon associated with a group of Pokémon thieves! If you are in possession of any Pokémon, please exercise caution!”_ A large shadow passed overhead as a Meowth balloon flew overhead. Two pokéballs crashed through the skylight and hit the ground.

Both opened wide as they unleashed the Pokémon within. The first one was a gloating purple sphere with various craters littering its body, a face, and a yellow caution sign right below its mouth. The second was a purple serpent with a yellow ring around its neck and a matching rattle at the end of its tail. Lilo instantly identified them as Koffing and Ekans respectively. The purple sphere began to release Smokescreen as it flew around the building.

“What’s going on!?” asked Ash as he coughed. Lilo began to see two beings approach, recognizing the shape of the woman’s hair. The villainous trio laughed as they became visible.

“Poor little boy.” mocked the woman. “He looks so confused.” The man held a rose in his hand as he made himself known.

“Well I guess it’s our job to enlighten our captive audience.” stated the man. The last piece of the puzzle, a Meowth, made itself known. The villains suddenly struck poses as they kept their eyes on the group.

“To protect the world from devastation…” The woman placed her hand on her hip as her Ekans slithered beside her. The man brought the rose up to his nose as he took a whiff.

“To unite all peoples within our nation…” The Meowth walked between them as he chuckled. He seemed to be specifically eyeing Stitch.

“To denounce the evils of truth and love…”

“To extend our reach to the stars above…” The woman brought her hand up to her face before balling it into a fist.

“Jessie!” The man opened his eyes as he looked to the group.

“James!” The trio stood together as they began to close out their motto.

“Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare for a fight!” The Meowth stepped up as he pounded his paws together.

“Meowth that’s right!” declared the Pokémon. The group were surprised by the creature’s declaration. They didn’t think a talking Pokémon actually existed, and Lilo knew that Stitch was a very large exception. Ash growled as he stood in front of Bolt and Lilo.

“A catchy motto doesn’t tell us who you are!” argued Ash. The boy kept a hand close to Fang’s pokéball in preparation for combat. Jessie laughed as James clipped his rose to his shirt.

“As naive as you are you can still recognize talent.” chuckled the villainess. “If the motto didn’t tell you who we are then you’ve obviously been sheltered your entire life.” Her fellow human walked forward with a smirk.

“In the name of Team Rocket, all the rare and powerful Pokémon in this building belong to us!” declared the man. “Hand them over and we don’t have to be mean.” Nurse Joy stepped forward as Chancey joined her.

“We don’t have any rare or powerful Pokémon here!” declared the nurse. “This is a place for the weak and injured.” Meowth pointed towards Stitch with an evil smirk.

“That little critter tells us otherwoise.” observed the cat. Stitch growled as he clenched his paws, ready for combat. “We’ll just take him and any other Pokémon we find worthy of Team Rocket.” Ash pulled out Fang’s pokéball as he turned his cap back.

“Like heck I’ll let you steal people’s Pokémon.” shouted Ash as he reared his arm back. “Fang, let’s send these clowns packing!” The Rattata was unleashed from the pokéball for the first time, raring to go. Ekans and Koffing stared at the rat intimidatingly, but he hissed in response. Jessie and James frowned as they looked to the Rattata.

“That rat sure has some spunk.” stated James. “Let’s show him what for Koffing! Use Sludge Attack!” The purple sphere puffed up his cheeks before spitting out a glob of poison. Ash threw his arm to the side quickly.

“Dodge it and use Bite, Fang!” Fang hopped to the side before jumping up at Koffing. He bit down on one of the empty parts of the gas ball, causing him to shout out in pain. He spun to try and throw Fang off, but that only served to deal more damage. Jessie growled as she looked to her Ekans.

“Ekans use Poison Sting on that dumb Rattata!” ordered the woman. Ekans opened its mouth as it prepared to fire, but Stitch was quick to grab it by its tail. He spun around a few times before flinging the serpent into a wall. Lilo locked eyes with her opponent as she clenched her fists.

“Use Rollout Stitch!” directed the Hawaiian trainer. Stitch did as told as he curled up into a ball. Ekans tried to move out of the way, but the blue fur-ball drifted across the wall and rammed straight into it. Ash decided to take a second and scan the three opponent Pokémon, wanting to gain the upper hand.

_"_ _Koffing: The Poison Gas Pokémon.”_ informed the device. _“Its thin, balloon-like body is inflated by horribly toxic gases. Because it stores several kinds of these toxins, it is prone to exploding without warning.”_ Ash then turned his attention to Ekans.

Stitch was currently wrestling with the serpent as he hit it in the head with Mach Punch, giving Ash the perfect shot. _“Ekans: The Snake Pokémon. A very common sight in grassland, etc. It flicks its tongue in and out to sense danger in its surroundings.”_ Lastly, Ash turned his attention to the talking Meowth.

Unlike the one standing before him, the Pokédex displayed a Meowth on all fours. _“Meowth: The Scratch Cat Pokémon. All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow.”_ Jessie growled as she looked to Meowth, watching him wince at his own species description.

“Don’t just stand there like an idiot! Take care of that little rat so Koffing can return to battle!” Meowth snickered as he unsheathed his claws.

“Like you twos could do anything without Meowth.” gloated the feline as he rushed forward. He jumped up and batted Fang off of Koffing with a Fury Swipes. Ash growled as he prepared to give his Rattata a new order. The redhead pulled out a pokéball as she prepared to join the fight.

“Come on out Staryu!” called out the girl. The starfish Pokémon once again took the stage. Meowth chuckled as he rushed forward. “Use Water Gun on that mangy cat!” Water was shot from the top arm of Staryu as it hit its target, sending the cat flying back behind his comrades.

Ash smiled as he looked to his Rattata. He threw his arm out to the side once more.

“Use Focus Energy then hit Koffing with Quick Attack!” commanded Ash. Fang began to slightly glow before rushing his opponent. James mirrored Ash’s earlier move as he looked to his Pokémon.

“Stop him with Sludge Attack Koffing!” ordered the lavender haired villain. The gas ball fired another round of Sludge, but Fang dodged out of the way. He jumped to hit his target, but Koffing unleashed another Sludge ball.

“Fang!” The Rattata landed on the ground as it tried to shake off the toxins.

“Stop trying to headbutt that thing and use Wrap Ekans!” commanded Jessie. The serpent was quick to coil its body around Stitch, effectively pinning his arms. Stitch responded by hopping back first into the wall, squishing part of Ekans’s body. The snake unleashed its quarry as it roared in pain. “Fight back and use Poison Sting!”

Ekans shot the poison needles at Stitch, hitting him at point blank. Lilo watched in horror as her friend started to react strangely once more. Thankfully, this time it was just the effects of poison, but it still spelled disaster for them. Ekans was quick to try and wrap itself around the fur-ball. Stitch had a hard time fighting back now that he was fighting on two different fronts.

“Stitch!” cried Lilo. Jessie laughed as the Hawaiian tried to find a way out of the situation. Her eyes widened as she got an idea. “Show them what your made of: 626 percent awesome!” Stitch smiled as he got the message.

He unleashed his true form as he grabbed Ekans from four different points. The snake Pokémon squealed as the blue fur-ball returned him to his trainer. Jessie growled as Ekans was now wrapped around her. Stitch fell down on all six as he tried to catch his breath. Lilo ran over to her partner as the villainous tried to make her Pokémon regain his fighting spirit.

“What the heck is wrong with you Ekans!?” James looked over the snake’s fear filled expression. He came to a quick conclusion as he looked to his companion.

“He’s under the effects of Scary Face.” evaluated the villain. He smirked as he looked to the weakened experiment. “Let’s forget the rest of the Pokémon and just grab the blue one. No doubt it’ll be a great boon to the boss.” He began to walk over as Lilo looked up, but a familiar purple orb hit him in the side.

In his observations James forgot that he was still battling Ash. This gave the boy the chance to have Fang send Koffing flying back to his master. James sat up as he looked down to his unconscious Pokémon. He growled as he looked to the trainer from Pallet Town. “You got lucky that time brat!”

“Underestimating me and my team is a big mistake!” declared Ash. “Send them packing with Quick Attack!” Fang rushed forward as he performed the attack. Meowth smirked as he rushed the mouse once again. He reared his arms back as they were about to meet.

“Ever hear of cats and mice!?” shouted Meowth as he performed Fury Swipes once more. Fang cried out in pain as he was sent flying backwards. Ash knelt down as the purple mouse fell at his feet. He sighed as his Pokémon was defeated. He pulled out Fang’s pokéball with a soft smile.

“Thanks for your help Fang. Take a nice long rest.” He returned the Rattata as Meowth laughed. Ash was about to retort the feline’s laughter when he found himself on the receiving end of a Fury Swipes.

“You really thought you could stand up to Team Rocket with a such a weak little rat!? Ha! Some trainer you are! Now you’re gonna watch as we take yer girlfriends Pokémon, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” The villains laughed as Lilo began to walk back with Stitch.

Misty tried to have Staryu attack the group, but a quick poison sting from Ekans shot down her plan. The snake Pokémon slunk off its trainer with newfound confidence. Stitch tried to fight his way out of Lilo’s grasp, but the poison was still causing him some problems. Ekans dashed forward as it prepared to strike. A bolt of electricity sent the would be attacker flying back once more.

“Bolt!” The group turned to find Bolt was indeed back up on his hind paws. His cheeks were sparking with power as he growled. Ekans looked to his assailant with a hiss. Ash ran over to his Pokémon as Lilo, Stitch and Nurse Joy ran behind the counter. “You’re okay!”

“Don’t ignore me when I’m threatening you tweyp!” The Pikachu jumped off Ash’s shoulder as he hit Meowth with a Quick Attack. The cat growled as he took a few steps back. Bolt sparked more as he tried to intimidate his opponent. “Some flashy light show ain’t gonna scare me!”

“Use agility Bolt!” The yellow mouse quickly moved out of the way as Meowth tried his signature attack again. The cat continued to try and strike Bolt, but he’d hit nothing but air. Ash turned to the redhead as he smirked. “Have one of your water Pokémon push them out the door!”

“Use Water Gun Staryu!” ordered the girl. The starfish shot another torrent of water forward, sending the evil group out the door. Team Rocket, now soaking wet, began to rise as Ash and Bolt ran out to meet them.

“You’re gonna pay for this you brat!” roared Jessie as she was the first to her feet. Ekans hissed as it joined its trainer. James clenched his fist as he stood beside his companion.

“Do you really think water will be enough to stop Team Rocket!?” roared the man. Koffing weakly rose as it reciprocated its trainer’s emotion. Ash looked to Bolt with a smile as he smirked.

“No.” answered the boy honestly. His partner began to spark at his cheeks as he stepped forward. “It does make you a little more conductive though.” The villains slowly looked to each other before scrambling to run. Bolt leapt into the air before unleashing a massive electrical surge.

Team Rocket practically danced around as they were struck by the attack. Koffing began to spew out gas as the chemicals inside him reacted to the electricity. The villains were sent flying by a huge explosion. Thankfully, they were in an open area, so no harm was done. The trio flew through the air as they looked defeated.

“All that tough talk and we were defeated by a little yellow rat!” roared Jessie. “I can’t believe it!” Meowth soon caught up to her as is eyes swirled.

“That’s no ordinary Pikachu!” cried Meowth in his confused state. “We gotta catch him and that blue fur-ball! We’d be promoted to the top of the crop in one fell swoop!” James soon joined his colleagues as he looked away from them.

“That’s fine and all… but I’m sensing a long and annoying pattern in our future.” groaned James. Ekans and Koffing soon caught up to their trainers as the group disappeared into the night. Ash ran over to Bolt as he caught him in his arms. The duo looked to each other with large smiles plastered on their faces. They laughed into the night as police sirens came their way.

* * *

 _Entrance to Viridian_ _Forest_

The city deployed construction workers to help rebuild the damaged area outside the Pokémon Center that very next morning. Ash and Lilo had already healed their Pokémon and left by the time the press arrived. Officer Jenny had to step in and hold back the crowds long enough to get an explanation out. She was a little worried about the escaped culprits, but a more accurate description allowed her to spread the word to other cities and towns. If Team Rocket was back on the rise then they needed to safeguard against them.

Outside city limits, at the edge of the Viridian Forest, Ash and Lilo found themselves strolling down the path. The young Ketchum actually suggested moving ahead after having their Pokémon healed, not wanting to deal with the press. He wasn’t exactly ready to face a crowd at this point. The boy was thankful that Lilo was perfectly fine with this decision.

Now there was only one thing that was really bothering him. The redhead from last night was following behind them. She held the same scowl from before the attack on her face. Ash looked back as Bolt rested on his other shoulder.

“I told you we’d pay you back for your bike!” shouted the boy. “Why are you following us!?” The redhead growled as she continued her stride.

“Like I’m going to let you run off without making good on your word!” shouted the water type trainer. “The moment I let you out of my sight you’ll probably forget about it and move on!” Lilo looked back as she rolled her eyes.

“We’re not stupid Myrtle!” replied the girl. She covered her mouth as she recognized her own words. Had she actually just compared the redhead to the one back in Kauai. The water type trainer growled as she approached the duo.

“The name’s Misty and I’m not gonna take any chances! I’ll get a new bike even if I have to follow you two to the ends of the earth!” Ash looked to Lilo as he walked closer to her. He grabbed onto her hand before rushing forward.

“Let’s try to lose her in the forest!” shouted Ash as he pulled the Hawaiian girl along. Lilo was left blushing as Stitch cackled behind her. Misty growled as she also picked up the pace.

“Get back here Ash Ketchum!” The group entered the forest as the sun shined above.

**_And so our heroes were able to save the day and defeat the dastardly Team Rocket. They now enter Viridian Forest in hopes of reaching Pewter City, the site of Ash’s first gym battle. Can they make it through the forest in one piece? Will Misty ever get her new bike? Stay tuned as the journey continues!_ **

* * *

**So that’s it for the fourth chapter. I know it’s a little shorter than the others, but I didn’t know what to do with the events of the original episode. This is the best I could come up with while including new variables. Anywho, did you like the changes that were made? What do you think about this new team of…**

**Jessie: What the heck was with that battle!?**

**Inkaliber: Why are you three still here!?**

**Meowth: There’s no phone service and every time we tried to leave we’d end up in a different studio. We got tired of looking and decided to just watch the show.**

**James: The point is that battle should’ve been in our favor! One Rattata and a little blue fur-ball shouldn’t have made that much of a difference!**

**Inkaliber: Well Misty also used Staryu and Koffing kinda lost contact with his trainer in that attempt to nab Stitch. Could you give a guy a little break for trying to be creative?**

**Team Rocket: …**

**James: He does have a good point. I’m always a fan of new and exciting things.**

**Jessie: Plus it must’ve been hard coming up with an original way for us to lose.**

**Meowth: Plus I actually had a moment to shine in battle. The writers of the original show couldn’t even do that for long. I actually beat the little rat!**

**James: With the help of my Koffing.**

**Jessie: Well If Ekans hadn’t kept the experiment busy then…**

**Inkaliber: You guys do know that I have to close out before I can figure out what’s going on right? Could you stop arguing for five minutes?**

**Meowth: Ooh! Can I close out!? James got to open the story!**

**Caliban: If it will help us get to work then sure.**

**Meowth: Remember to read and review or you’ll be in double trouble.**

**Inkaliber: I kinda used that in the last chapter but overall not bad. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	5. A Wild Caterpie Appears!

**Inkaliber: Welcome back guys! We’ve got a good bit to cover in this chapter. Hey James! Where’s the script!?**

**James: Just a minute! Meowth sorted it in the wrong spot!**

**Meowth: I did not! You just weren’t looking in da right spot! You was lookin’ in that Chan in Bellwood story’s reviews!**

**Jessie: I found it! Someone filed it with the Switched at Tragedy reviews.**

**Inkaliber: Thank you Jessie. Anywho, let’s answer some reviews.**

**Team Rocket:...**

**James: Um... Sir. No one has been reviewing.**

**Inkaliber: Really? Huh... I guess people don't review/comment on this site as much. In any case** **, let’s begin the chapter. If you’d start us off Jessie?**

**Jessie: Of course! The author doesn’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. Any OC characters, Pokemon, objects and ideas are his unless stated otherwise. Roll tape!**

* * *

_Viridian Forest_

**_Viridian Forest, a good location for starting trainers. The fastest way to reach Pewter City, home of the Pewter City gym. Many a trainer has caught their first Pokémon on this very route. Our heroes find themselves in a moment very reminiscent of that claim at this very moment. How will Lilo go about capturing this new specimen?_ **

Lilo stood at the ready as her and Stitch stared down their opponent. This was to be their first Pokémon after all, and they needed to be careful. At any moment, the creature could bolt or trip them up. The yellow caterpillar growled as it pointed the spike on its head towards them. Ash pulled out his Pokédex in order to document the beast.

 _“Weedle: the Hairy Bug Pokémon.”_ documented the device. _“A common sight in forests and grassy areas, its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies.”_ The boy nodded as he looked to his friend.

“Careful Lilo!” warned Ash. “This thing can poison Stitch if you’re not careful!” The Hawaiian trainer nodded to the Pallet Town trainer before returning her attention to the Pokémon before her. Stitch growled as he readied his extra ligaments. Weedle made the first move as it charged the experiment.

“Dodge and use Mach Punch!” directed Lilo as she threw her arm to the side. Stitch jumped into the air as Weedle came to a stop. His fist glowed white as he came crashing back down into the insect. The bug growled once more as it tried to sting him again. The experiment grabbed his opponent by the face as he threw it into one of the trees.

The Weedle growled once more as it raced towards the blue furball. Stitch smirked as he decided to leap to the side. The bug turned as it shot a String Shot at its opponent. The experiment grabbed a rock and threw it at the silk string. “Use Bite to finish this!”

Weedle rushed forward as Stitch did the same. The two powered up their attacks as they closed the distance between them. Their attacks clashed in the middle of the clearing, the blue experiment’s teeth catching the insect before it could stab him. Stitch dropped his opponent as Lilo pulled out a pokéball. “Pokéball go!”

She threw the sphere at her target. The Weedle was too tired to fight back as the pokéball found its mark. The bug turned into red energy as it was sucked into the orb. The ball rocked around multiple times as the duo waited in hesitation. The light turned green as a ping rang through the air.

“You got one! Your first Pokémon!” Ash ran over as the girl picked up the pokéball that held her first true Pokémon. It was a good thing she stocked up on potions to heal Stitch just in case he got hurt. The two friends fist bumped as a shaking individual came out from behind a tree.

“I…is it gone?” asked Misty in her fear. There were a lot of things the water type trainer could handle. An aggressive water type Pokémon, a flat tire on a bike and swimming against a current just to name a few. She could not, however handle bug type Pokémon. She’d rather face the smug looking kid and his slightly miffed companion than touch a bug.

“What’s the matter Misty? Afraid of a little worm?” The redhead growled as Lilo had a firm grip on Weedle’s pokéball.

“Like it’s any of your business Ash Ketchum! Besides, that Weedle is gonna become a Beedril one day. I’d hate to be the one to raise such a temperamental Pokémon.” Lilo turned the other way as she continued down the path. Stitch growled a bit at the redhead before following his best friend.

The group continued on as they tried to find their way through the forest. Lilo looked over a map she found back at the Pokémon Center as she trailed behind. She traced her finger over their previous twists and turns. She soon came across a slight problem as she approached one of her previously marked lines. She came to a full stop as she groaned, causing the others to turn to face her.

“What’s the matter Lilo?” Misty snuck a glance over the boy’s shoulder in curiosity. The Hawaiian turned around to face her companions, annoyed look on her face.

“We just went in circles!” shouted Lilo. Ash and Misty jerked back in surprise.

“WHAT!?” shouted the duo. Misty pushed past Ash as she looked to the experiment wrangler.

“There’s no way we went the wrong way!” roared the redhead in anger. “I came this way to get to Viridian City in the first place!” Lilo turned the map towards the fellow girl as she pointed to their current location.

“Well it must have taken you a while ‘cause we’ve already been through here!” Misty yanked the paper out of the girl’s hands, almost tearing it in half. Ash looked around before running his fingers through his hair.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” groaned the boy. “I recognize that mossy tree over there!” The redhead growled as she traced the red dashed line.

“How am I supposed to read this!?” asked Misty as she closed the paper. “I can’t make out any of this crap! It looks like you doodled all over the map, our only map mind you!” Stitch snarled as he grabbed at the map, but Misty soon turned it into a tug of war. “Let go!”

“Yuuga let go!” shouted the experiment. In her surprise, the redhead released the parchment. This caused the blue furball to fall back on Bolt. The yellow mouse’s cheeks began to spark as he tried to get his new friend off. He sounded off his anger as he unleashed a thunderbolt.

The electricity went straight into the air as the attack died down. The Pikachu soon found himself in the middle of a burnt patch of grass. The others were now blackened in the ashes of his move. The map was now a burning piece of paper as half of it was gone. Misty shook her head as she pointed to Stitch.

“Look what you did you little freak!” Lilo was quick to come to Stitch’s defense as she looked to the redhead.

“You were the one who wouldn’t let go of the map Misty!” roared Lilo in protest. “If you had just let go none of this would have happened!” The girl in question butted heads with Lilo as she looked her in the eyes.

“Keep your dumb Pokémon under control then!” Ash had enough as he pushed the duo apart. His eyes were closed as his eyebrow twitched.

“Both of you stop!” shouted the trainer from Pallet Town. “If we keep fighting we’ll never get out of here!” The boy took a deep breath as he beat the ashes out of his hat. “We just need to find the river right? Nurse Joy told us that the river leads to a lake near the road.”

Bolt climbed up Ash’s arm as he came to rest on his shoulder. “If we follow it upstream we should get back on the right track.” The boy put his favorite headwear back on as he looked to Lilo. “Lilo, send out Weedle. He should know which direction the river is from here.”

Misty jerked as she went to object, but the Hawaiian trainer had already grabbed the pokéball of her newest pal. She held her arm out as she unleashed the bug Pokémon. Weedle sounded off its happiness as he looked to the others, only for Misty to squeal and hide behind a tree. Ignoring the water Pokémon trainer, Lilo knelt down to her newest addition.

“Hey Weedle!” greeted the trainer. “We’re a little lost right now and need to find the river. Do you mind giving us a hand?” The bug nodded as it looked around. It crawled over to the tree Ash pointed out earlier.

The spiked bug sniffed the tree a bit before nodding his head to the group. “Looks like he found something. Come on!” The duo took off with their Pokémon as they followed Weedle. Misty, still frightened by the bug’s presence, waited a bit before following along.

The group trekked through the woods as they searched for the river. Many Pokémon came into view as they walked among the trees. Stitch sniffed the air as he walked beside his partner. He soon smelled what the little guy had found, rushing forward. Both Lilo’s little pals approached the running water with smiles on their faces.

“Aka tiki baba!” cheers Stitch. He sipped the liquid as Weedle began to gulp it down. The others approached the duo with smiles on their faces. Ash smirked as he watched the current against the rocky edge.

“Looks like we must’ve made a wrong turn earlier on the path.” explained Ash. “This river is flowing away from that clearing.” He stood up as he rubbed his chin. “Would that be southwest or southeast?” Bolt sounded off a sigh as he joined the duo.

“Pika pika.” stated the little mouse. Stitch wiped his lips before looking back to the group.

“Bolt say just south. Toobaga Saari go wrong way.” Lilo snickered as Misty popped out from behind a tree, an angry expression on her face.

“Well if someone hadn’t written all over the map we wouldn’t have needed to find the stupid river!” roared the redhead. Ash rolled his eyes as he watched his partner sip at the river. His own stomach growled as he looked to some apples in a nearby tree.

“Let’s take a break before moving on.” offered the Pallet Town trainer. He looked to Lilo with an embarrassed smile. “You don’t mind cooking lunch do you Lilo? I haven’t eaten since those rice balls.” The Hawaiian smirked as Ash placed his bag on the ground.

“Leave it to me Ash.” agreed Lilo. She pulled some cooking materials out from her bag. Her smile was replaced by a slight frown as she looked over the contents of the carrier. She then turned to the still hidden redhead. “Hey Misty, could you get some wood for a fire?”

“You want me to go off into the woods by myself!?” asked Misty. “What about all the bugs!?” Ash shook his head as he began to set up a small fold-up table.

“You have water type Pokémon right?” asked the boy. She nodded in response. “Then use them if you get into trouble.” The redhead grumbled to herself as she walked off. The boy shook his head as he returned to his task.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind as he looked to the Hawaiian cook. “Don’t tell her about Surskit.” Lilo stifled a giggle as Stitch let out an evil laugh. Minutes later, Misty could be found carrying a bunch of sticks as she returned the way she came. She placed a few rocks down so she could hopefully find her way back to camp.

“Stupid Ash Ketchum and his stupid girlfriend. First they burn my bike to a crisp, now they make me get the firewood. I swear the first chance I get I’m making them buy me a new bike so I can get out of here.” The girl barely registered the new weight upon her right shoulder. She soon spotted the table as she rolled her eyes.

She really hoped they put away that Weedle. If it’s out and they don’t keep it away from her then there’s going to be… A munching sound caught her attention as something tugged at her hair. She slowly turned her head to her right. A pair of large, beady eyes stared right back at her.

The sudden scream rang through the air, causing the duo to drop their current tasks and rush to Misty’s side. The group soon arrived to find the redhead running around the area. “GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF!” A small green blur suddenly flew off the girl’s shoulder and landed across from the gang. Misty hid behind Lilo as she cowered in fear.

The culprit was a small green caterpillar with a red crest on the forehead, a beige underbelly, and large black eyes. Along its sides was a pattern of yellow circles. The little creature had a leaf in its mouth, but a few strands of red hair were caught in its maw. Ash smiled as he reached into his pocket.

“It’s a Caterpie!” cheered the boy as he pointed his Pokédex at the bug. The machine came to life as the image of the bug appeared on the screen.

 _“Caterpie: The Worm Pokémon.”_ informed the device. _“It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.”_ Ash smirked as he looked to the Hawaiian girl.

“You wanna take this one?” Lilo shook her head in response.

“I already caught Weedle, I think it’s your turn to have a bug type Pokémon.” replied the girl. Ash smirked as he pulled out a pokéball. Misty shook her head as she kept the stink eye on the duo. The boy twisted his cap as he reared his arm back.

“Let’s do this Fang!” Upon command, the Rattata came out of the orb. It hissed at the opposing Pokémon. Caterpie growled as it launched String Shot at the purple rat. “Dodge it and use Bite!”

Fang quickly leapt over the attack as it rushed the opponent. Caterpie went to jump out of the way but was grabbed on the rear by the much faster purple rat. The bug was flung around a bit before being thrown into a tree. The bug prepared another attack as it rushed forward. “Meet its advance with Tackle!”

Fang rushed forward as it met the Caterpie head on. They pushed against each other for a bit, each trying to gain the upper hand. Ash threw his arm to the side with a smile. “Finish this with Scratch!” The Rattata stood on his hind legs for a split second before swiping at the insect.

Caterpie was sent flying backwards once more. It landed on its back as Fang set his feet back on the ground. It’s eyes were practically swirling as it remained still. Ash smirked as he pulled out another pokéball. “Let’s go pokéball!”

Caterpie had no time to react as the orb hit him in the head. It turned into read energy as it was ensnared by the device. The group watched in anticipation as the ball began to twist and turn. A jingle rang out as the button of the pokéball glowed green. Ash smirked as he retrieved his prize.

He held the pokéball high in the air. “I just caught… a Caterpie!” Fang sounded off their triumph as Bolt jumped up to his trainer’s shoulders. Misty sighed as she came out from behind Lilo. It was finally over: the bug was put away.

“Thanks Ash.” acknowledged Misty. “That disgusting little worm had my hair.” Ash growled as he approached the girl.

“What the heck is up with you and bugs anyway? Caterpie was just being friendly. I bet you wouldn’t have batted an eye if he were a Butterfree.” The redhead looked away from the boy.

“While Butterfree is a beautiful Pokémon it doesn’t change my opinion about bugs!” The girl felt a small tap on her leg. She looked down to see Weedle was affectionately rubbing his nose against her leg. The girl screamed in terror as she ran behind a tree. The stinger bug looked down dejectedly.

“Yuuga ika patootie.” growled Stitch as he patted the bug on the back. Lilo picked up the hairy bug and petted it. She then gave Misty the stink eye.

“You’re just gonna have to get used to it Misty.” huffed the Hawaiian. “These two are staying and that’s that. You can hit the road if you don’t like it.” She placed the bug on her head before grabbing Ash by the arm. “Let’s go eat with our Pokémon Ash.”

“Hey slow down!” cried the boy as he was pulled along. Misty groaned as she put her hands on her hips. They weren’t gonna get rid of her that easily.

* * *

After lunch, the group followed the river for a bit, trying to reach the lake before nightfall. Ash hoped to get his hands on a water type Pokémon, since the last time they were in water didn’t go so well. He was really considering that Stitch was a ground type after that moment, but then the Thunder months ago wouldn’t have affected him then. In any case, the sooner they got there the better. That was easier said than done as Misty had to make a big deal out of their newest additions.

“If you’re going to keep following us then at least actually walk with us!” called Ash as he looked back to the hiding water type trainer. Misty peaked out from behind the tree as she looked to the group. She still wasn’t comfortable with Weedle and Caterpie, who were resting on the shoulders of their respective trainers. The two looked back to her with innocence in their eyes, but she didn’t see it as that. The girl growled as she jumped out from behind the tree.

“I’m only following you till you two repay me for my bike!” argued Misty. “Besides, this is the fastest way out of this bug infested forest!” Lilo rolled her eyes as she kept moving on.

“Give it up Ash.” sighed the girl. “It’s obvious that Misty won’t leave us alone. We’ll just have to get a restraining order when we get to town.” The redhead got as close as she dared to go as she looked to the Hawaiian trainer.

“Excuse me but in case you haven’t noticed Beedrill is one of the most aggressive Pokémon there is! They happen to be one of the worst bugs out there, tied with Ariados might I add, and you’re just letting Weedle ride your shoulder like it’s nothing!” Lilo pulled her left bottom eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at the redhead, making sure to move her right shoulder close enough to show off her newest Pokémon. Misty shuddered as the other girl moved on. Ash rubbed his temples in frustration.

‘Since when did I and Lilo switch?’ thought the boy as he also moved on. Night soon approached as the group made camp for the night. The sound of the river gave the area a calming appeal. Ash and Lilo set up their tents across from each other while Misty set hers up on the other side of a log. Stitch and the Pokémon were currently resting around a stump as their trainers were trying to get some sleep.

Caterpie could be found looking up at the moon with wide eyes as Weedle approached him. Bolt was looking over Misty’s tent in contempt. He understood the girl’s fear of bugs, but did she have to take it this far? He turned to the others as Stitch and Fang arrived.

 _“I really want to go to the moon.”_ said Caterpie in Pokéspeech. Stitch tilted his head as he approached the duo.

“Gaba?” asked the experiment in his own native tongue. Weedle turned to her new companion with a smile.

 _“It is the dream of all Caterpie to evolve into Butterfree.”_ explained the hairy bug in a feminine voice. _“It’s the circle of life. As for me, I’m more like my own kin: I want to evolve into Beedril so I can protect my new hive. I was not destined to be the queen of my hive, so my destiny is that of a soldier.”_ Stitch’s eyes widened at that revelation.

“Eegalagoo!” Caterpie smiled at the experiment till a shifting sound caught his attention. Misty rolled around in her sleeping bag within the tent. The worm Pokémon sounded off his sadness as he looked down.

 _“I just wish the girl wasn’t so mean to us.”_ stated Caterpie. _“Am I really that unappealing?”_ Fang growled as he hopped up to the top of the stump.

 _“You are a very cute Pokémon Caterpie.”_ reassured the Rattata, also in a feminine voice. _“There are just humans and even Pokémon in the world that dislike a certain type of individual. This girl is just very vain and has a fear of your kind. Meanwhile a good bit of the world seems to think Rattata like me are just pests.”_ Bolt smiled as he returned the worm’s attention to the big white ball in the night sky.

 _“You’re part of this team now, and Misty certainly isn’t going to change that.”_ stated the yellow mouse. _“We’ve always got your back pal, don’t ever forget it.”_ Caterpie continued to look at the moon in deep thought. With a group like this, he may just evolve yet.

* * *

The sun shined in the sky on another beautiful morning. Everyone still slept peacefully in their tents. Ash and Lilo held their respective partners close as they dreamed on. Fang was atop the stump in her slumber, having stood guard over the left out pokéballs. Everything was peaceful. A scream suddenly shot through the air, disturbing this very peace.

“GET OUT YOU LITTLE CREEPS!” roared Misty. The others awoke in a panic as they looked over to the redhead’s tent. Ash ran over to check on the girl. He parted the tent, only to be on the receiving end of a Water Gun. He crashed into the river as Staryu walked out of the tent

“ASH!” cried Lilo as she approached the boy. Misty came out of the tent right behind her Pokémon. The trainer from Pallet Town came out of the water with both bug type Pokémon in his arms.

“What is wrong with you!?” roared Ash as he held tightly to Caterpie and Weedle. “They could’ve been swept away in the current!” The redhead put her hands on her hips as she looked to the boy.

“Keep your bugs out of my tent!” shouted Misty in return. Lilo growled as she looked to the water type trainer. “They were so close to my face!” The Hawaiian girl pointed to the redhead in fury.

“Can’t you see that they’re just trying to be nice!?” asked Lilo. “Is it so hard for you to accept that there’s nothing wrong with them! They just want to be your friends!” Misty growled as she shook her head.

“If they really want to be my friends than they can stop bugging me! Since they’re Pokémon they should just stay in their pokéballs!” Caterpie looked crushed as he remained in Ash’s arms. Weedle growled as she looked to Misty. Lilo wanted to show Misty how mean she could be at this moment, but Ash handed both bugs to her as he trudged through the water.

“I’ve had it with you!” roared Ash. This act took both girls aback. Even Misty, who didn’t know the boy for long, could tell that this wasn’t normal behavior for him. “You better apologize to them right now!” Bolt growled as he joined Fang on the stump.

“Pikachu!” roared the yellow mouse, electricity sparking from his cheeks. Misty shook her head as she walked back to her tent.

“I don’t have to apologize to anyone!” argued the girl. She turned back around to find Ash now standing on the bank.

“Pokémon have feelings too you know! How would you like it if someone were saying these kind of things about Staryu!?” The redhead looked away as she grabbed her bag. She began to put her bag away as Ash clenched his fist. “Don’t ignore me!”

“Let’s just keep moving.” Misty ignored Ash as she continued on her way. Stitch grabbed a rock as he bounced it around in his paw. Lilo walked towards her partner and put her only free hand on his head.

“It’s not worth it Stitch.” stated the girl. “We have to take care of these two before we can do anything else. She can go on ahead if she wants.” The blue experiment skipped the stone across the water in frustration. Caterpie couldn’t take his eyes of the redhead.

A little while later, Misty found herself all alone. She decided to stop and wait for the others to arrive, not wanting to lose sight of them. She looked down into her own reflection as she groaned. How long does it take to pack up a campsite? Did they take off and leave her?

The girl’s thoughts ran back to the two bugs the others caught. They really should’ve just kept out of her tent. So maybe she did go a little too far. They knew about her fear of bugs, yet she was the bad guy. She stood up to leave when a clicking sound caught her attention.

She turned around to try and see what was going on. Her scream rang through the forest. Nearby, Ash found himself in a tough battle. A Pidgeotto had flown down from the sky and attacked the bug duo while they were being cared for, which he quickly answered by sending his partner into the fray.

Pidgeotto was very similar to Pidgey only it was larger, had more streamlined feathers and sported a red crest of feathers. The bird was currently battered and bruised from the attacks sent its way. It tried to send a powerful gust towards Bolt but found the act to be too late as the bugger had bitten down on his tail. The Pikachu used its own weight to send the Pidgeotto crashing into the ground.

“Use Thunder to finish it Bolt!” roared Ash. The electric mouse shouted its name as it launched the attack at the bird. Pidgeotto let out one final call before it passed out. Ash didn’t even bother to exclaim his action as he threw the pokéball. In just a few clicks, the bird was caught.

The boy grabbed the sphere as Lilo approached him from behind. She really didn’t like Ash when he was like this. He was supposed to be the nice and cheery guy. She grabbed his shoulder as the boy put the pokéball on a loop.

“You okay Ash?” asked the Hawaiian. “I thought you’d be more excited, catching your third Pokémon and all.” The boy sighed as he turned to his companion.

“I’m fine Lilo.” stated the boy. The girl gave him a disbelieving look. She wasn’t really convinced. “I’m just… frustrated that Misty attacked Caterpie and Weedle like that. Is she really that scared that she’d hurt innocent Pokémon to keep them away from her?”

“Not saying what she did was justified, but they were kinda in a tent. How would you react if two of your greatest fears were in one place?” Ash knew what he would’ve done: he would’ve ran out of that tent in the case of the first fear. The second fear though… Misty’s scream finally reached the group’s ears.

“That came from Misty!” The group abandoned their current argument as they ran to where their friend had walked off. All of a sudden, however, Bolt was shot in the eyes by Sludge. “Bolt!” Ash caught his partner in his arms, an annoyingly familiar laughter filling the air.

“I can’t believe it! These guys again!?” Stitch growled as Team Rocket stepped into view.

“To protect the world from devastation…” began Jessie as she placed her hand on her hip. Ekans slithered to her side with an intimidating snarl that Stitch reciprocated.

“To unite all peoples within our nation…” added James as he sniffed yet another blue rose. Koffing floated beside his trainer with a bit of sludge still dripping from its mouth.

“To denounce the evils of truth and love…” The two humans stood back to back as they looked to the other duo.

“To extend our reach to the stars above…” Jessie held up a finger as she sent Ash an evil smirk.

“Jessie!”

“And James!” The trio stood together as they began to close out their motto.

“Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare for a fight!” Meowth jumped up as he pounded his paws together.

“Meowth that’s right!” declared the Pokémon. Ash growled as he held his partner in his grasp.

“Get out of the way!” ordered the boy. “Misty’s in trouble!” Jessie rubbed her hands near her eyes mockingly.

“Oh boohoo!” insulted the woman. “Cry me a river.” James put his rose away as he looked to the group.

“Your little redhead friend can wait.” stated the man. “Right now we have business.” Meowth drew his claws as he pointed to Stitch.

“Hand ova da Pikachu and the freak show and nobody gets huyt!” demanded the Pokémon with an evil smirk. Stitch snarled as he bared his fangs. Lilo clenched her fist as she stood beside her partner.

“Can’t you take no for an answer!?” asked the Hawaiian trainer. “Go bother someone else!” Ekans hissed as it snapped at the group. Team Rocket laughed as they looked away from the duo.

“It’s so cute when they try to resist!” laughed Jessie. “Now be good, responsible children and hand over the Pokémon.” Ash looked to Lilo with determination in his eyes.

“Go find Misty, Lilo!” shouted Ash. “I’ll take on these clowns.” Stitch looked back at Ash as he shook his head.

“Naga!” argued the blue experiment. The two humans looked to him as he stared down the serpent before him. “This one isa mockeecha!” Lilo understood as she shook her head.

“Looks like Stitch has made up his mind Ash.” denied the girl. “We’ve got these guys. Go!” Ash growled as he charged to the forest. James threw his arm out as he looked to the boy.

“Where do you think you’re going twerp!?” shouted the man. “Koffing, use Sludge to stop him!” The purple ball of gas went to execute his trainer’s orders, but suddenly found his mouth webbed up. Weedle growled as it stared down the volatile orb. “A little worm!?”

“Squash it Ekans!” ordered Jessie. The snake rushed towards the hairy bug as it hissed. She turned to face the serpent as it bared its fangs. Ekans prepared to bite down when it felt a tug from behind. It looked back to see Stitch with all four of his hands holding it.

“Hi.” greeted the experiment with a creepy smile. Ekans went to enact a poison sting, but its opponent suddenly began to spin him around. Stitch then began to smack the serpent around multiple times as Weedle chased Koffing around. Team Rocket watched on in shock as the poisonous duo were being outshined. The blue fuzzball looked their way as he wound Ekans up.

“I don’t like that look on his face Jess.” whined James as he began to walk back. The others began to follow suit as Stitch suddenly threw the serpent like a frisbee. The trio were suddenly wrapped up by their own ally. Lilo threw her arm to the side as she looked to Weedle.

“Send them packing with Poison Sting Weedle!” ordered the girl. The hairy bug poked Koffing in the rear as she sent him back to his team. The group looked to the bug as its spike began to glow. Instead of waiting for the resulting attack, the villains made a run for it. As they ran Weedle unleash multiple poisonous needles at them.

“Beaten by a bug!” cried Jessie as she took the front. “This has to be the most embarrassing moment of our career!” James pulled ahead a bit to try and remain out of the line of fire.

“Not to mention that we’re tied up in one of our own Pokémon!” added the blue haired man. Meowth wriggled around as he tried to scratch at his human companions.

“Just shut up and run you idiots!” roared the feline. The trio soon found the road and took off at greater speed than before.

“LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET’S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!” cried the trio as they disappeared down the road. Weedle cheered at her victory, dancing around like the cutie she was. Lilo shook her head in response.

"Come on Weedle!" cried the Hawaiian. "We have to help Ash and Misty!" The stinging bug nodded as she followed the experiment hunting duo deeper into the forest.

* * *

Ash ran through the forest with Bolt in his arms. He had to find Misty before something bad happened to her. He didn’t really worry about Lilo. From the way Stitch flat out refused to move, he was certain they wouldn’t lose. After all, very few things were scarier than when Stitch was out for revenge.

Misty’s scream filled the air once more. He was definitely getting close. The boy turned right at the next tree, only to be met by a strange sight. A large cut was made in a nearby tree. He recognized these grooves, something only a certain kind of Pokémon could…

“HELP ME!” cried Misty nearby. Ash abandoned his investigation as he ran towards the girl. He soon found the culprit of this whole situation: a Scyther. The green, humanoid insect with blades for hands was chasing Misty around in a blind fury. Ash whipped out his Pokédex as he scanned the Pokémon.

 _“Scyther: the Mantis Pokémon.”_ informed the device. _“It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.”_ Misty growled as she looked over to the trainer.

“STOP SCANNING THE STUPID THING AND SAVE ME!” Ash grumbled as he grabbed the ball belonging to his newest Pokémon. He reared his arm back as he twisted his cap.

“Help us out Pidgeotto!” shouted the trainer from Pallet Town as he unleashed the avian Pokémon. The bird came flying out of the sphere, but he was still very tired from being captured. Scyther raised his sword claw to slash at Misty. “Use Quick Attack!” The bug was sent flying by the air strike.

The mantis growled as it turned to its new opponent. It clanged its mandibles together a few times before entering a battle stance. “Use Gust Pidgeotto!” With a mighty beat of its wings, the bird Pokémon sent two blades of pressurized air at the opponent. Scyther shined its own blades in the sun as it activated Sword Dance, blocking the opposing attack.

It then powered up its own attack as it rushed forward. Pidgeotto didn’t have time to move out of the way as it was hit by a mighty Slash. The bird Pokémon laid on the ground in pain as Scyther stood over him. Ash quickly pulled out the pokéball once more as he pointed it at the feathery beast. “Return Pidgeotto!”

The bird turned into red energy as he was recalled by his trainer. The mantis growled as he looked to the red hatted trainer. Ash walked back a bit as the insect used Sword Dance once again. It prepared for another Slash attack as the boy held Bolt close. A large blot of webbing hit Scyther in the eyes, causing it to roar in pain.

Both individuals turned to the origin of the attack. Caterpie growled as it stood on the side of a nearby tree. It jumped in front of Scyther as the mantis continued to try and remove the webbing. The bigger bug was finally able to cut off the substance as it turned to the little worm. Caterpie’s crest glowed as particles began to fly off of it.

Bolt was the first to react when he covered his nose. The two humans looked confused at first till the scent finally reached their noses.

“What the heck is that smell!?” asked Misty as she plugged her nose. Ash mimicked this action as he looked to the redhead.

“This must be the horrid stench the Pokédex was talking about!” answered the boy as he looked to the battle at hand. Scyther covered his own nose with his blades as Caterpie drew nearer. The mantis wanted to strike this smaller insect down, but the stench was too powerful. Caterpie practically roared as it used Tackle on its opponent. Scyther made a run for it as the stench flooded his senses.

“Ash!” called Lilo as she approached the area. “Misty! Where are you…” The girl gagged as she entered the area. Stitch had to cover his own nose as he approached the group.

“Spubata bad Kabchathi!” groaned the blue experiment. Caterpie let up on the stench as Scyther disappeared from sight. Ash breathed a sigh of relief as the little worm skittered his way. The boy lowered to the ground as he grabbed his Pokémon in his arms.

“Nice job Caterpie!” cheered Ash. “You sure showed that Scyther huh?” The little worm played a victorious tune as it swayed its head back and forth. Misty stood up as she dusted off her shorts. She looked to the boy as he brought over their savior.

The redhead looked away as he displayed the little hero to her. “I believe you owe a few someones an apology Misty. Caterpie did save you after all.” The girl sighed as she looked to the little bug. She felt like screaming as he got close to her face.

“G…good job C…Caterpie.” stated Misty as she fought with herself over touching the critter. She got the chance her fear was screaming for as Caterpie started shooting webs into the air. Ash panicked as he danced with the bug in his arms.

“What’s going on! What’s wrong Caterpie!?” Lilo smiled as she looked upon the scene.

“Caterpie’s evolving!” cheered the Experiment Wrangler. Ash’s eyes widened as the group kept their eyes on the worm Pokémon. He began to glow as the webbing surrounded him in a crescent shape. As the light died down, the bug was completely encased in a green shell save for an eye on each side of its body. Ash placed the new form down as he pulled out his Pokédex.

 _“Metapod: The Cocoon Pokémon.”_ informed Dexter. _“Inside the shell, it is soft and weak. It stays motionless in the shell as it prepares to evolve.”_ The boy smiled as he put the device away.

“Looks like you don’t have that long until you evolve again huh Metapod?” asked Ash. The bug looked up to his trainer with his eyes closed.

“Metapod.” responded the creature. Bolt smiled as his trainer recalled their newly evolved friend. Lilo held Weedle in her arms as she rubbed her head.

“You’ll get there someday too girl.” reassured Lilo. No sooner than she said that, a Beedrill flew past Misty’s face. The girl screamed in fear as she braced herself.

“Okay I’ve apologized!” cried the redhead. “Can we get out of this forest now!?” Ash shook his head with a smile.

“We’ll get there soon Misty.” informed the boy. “We still have to catch more Pokémon along the way. Just think, we’ll head to the lake before we get out of the forest. That means we’ll trade bugs for water types.” The girl blinked a few times before grabbing the boy’s hand.

“Let’s get going then! We’ve got some water Pokémon to catch!” Ash cried out in surprise as he was dragged along for once. Lilo and Stitch couldn’t help their laughter as they followed the duo. They soon reached the river as they continued onwards once more.

**_And so, our heroes have bested Team Rocket and saved Misty from an angry Scyther. With Pidgeotto, Metapod and Weedle in hand, they continue on their trek to Pewter City. Can they really get out of the forest unscaved? What troubles have yet to come? All this and more, as the journey continues._ **

* * *

**Inkaliber: That’s it for this chapter. I wanted to give Lilo a bug type of her own, so I thought Weedle would be a good choice. Also, Stitch got payback for being poisoned by Ekans the chapter prior. Anywho, remember…**

**Meowth: Ta read and review ya tweyps! Now come on! Jessie and James are havin’ twouble with da weird green guys from that one show! Not even Wobuffet's Mirror Coat can...**

**Inkaliber: They let out the Saibamen!? Are they nuts!? Gotta go guys! This is Inkaliber signing off!**


	6. Samurai Throw-down

**Jessie: Welcome back all you potential Rocketeers! We knew you couldn’t resist the call to this story of our great triumph!**

**James: If you’re looking for more of our glorious organization, then you’ve come to the right place!**

**Meowth: We’ll be taking signups sometime soon and…**

**Inkaliber: You guys aren’t trying to turn my readers into criminals are you? I think the Saibamen would love to have another play-date.**

**James: No! Anything but that!**

**Jessie: I’d rather face the Boss when he’s in a bad mood than face those things again!**

**Meowth: Signups are officially canceled! Wanna read some reviews Author oh pally oh mine?**

**Inkaliber: That’s what I was thinking. Let’s see them shall we.**

**Inkaliber: With all those out of the way, let’s get on with the story. I don’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. I do own OC characters, concepts, and objects. Hey! Get back to burning those fliers you three!**

**James: So much for our big plan. We almost had them too…**

* * *

**_Viridian Forest_ **

**_Our heroes find themselves near the edge of the Viridian Forest on their quest to be the best. They’ve come a long way since their first meeting in Viridian City. They’ve caught more Pokémon, dealt with Team Rocket, and even defeated a powerful Scyther. Nothing left in the forest could stand in their way._ **

“AAAAHHHH!” screamed an awfully familiar voice. Ash and Lilo looked behind them to see Misty hanging from a tree. It didn’t really take them long to figure out what scared her as she literally screamed to the top of her lungs. “There’s another Weedle here!” The little bugger looked up innocently at her as she screamed some more.

“How many times has she screamed, and the bug was actually a threat?” asked Ash as he just looked on. Lilo counted the times on her hands. Stitch held up three of the toes on his front paws.

“Three.” answered the furball. Misty screamed again as the Weedle got closer and closer. Ash shook his head as he pulled out Fang’s pokéball.

“I’ll get it this time. Let’s get to battle Fang!” The purple rodent was released from its sphere with a hiss. Ash threw his arm to the side with a smirk. “Use Scratch yo make that Weedle ‘bug off!’”

Misty fell out of the tree on that comment. Lilo and Stitch practically fell on their heads. Even Fang had to look back at the boy at that pun. The enemy Weedle tilted its head in confusion. The redhead leapt from her spot as she shook her fist at the boy.

“Could you stop joking around and get rid of this thing!?” shouted Misty. She heard a purring as something rubbed against her leg. She looked down to see the bug Pokémon loving on her. It took her a bit of time to register the action before she ran off screaming. “Just catch it or something!”

“Go Fang!” The Rattata rushed forward with its fangs bared. The battle had truly begun.

* * *

Misty grumbled as she once again walked ahead on her own. She still wasn’t fond of how Ash treated her fear of bugs. Sure, he loosened up about it, but he still made a joke of it. She growled as she shook her head. She wasn’t going to let some kid get to her!

“Hyah!” roared a voice from behind her. Misty turned around to find a katana in her face held by a boy dressed in samurai styled attire. She screamed as she fell back on her rear. “Greetings screaming maiden. Are you by chance the trainer from Pallet Town?”

In fear, the girl shook her head. The boy quickly sheathed his blade as he turned away. “Alas. My search continues. I advise you to quiet your tone unless you wish a hive of Beedrill upon yourself.”

Misty remained in silent fear as the boy walked off. She could now see the bug catching net on the strange kid’s back. It was only when he was out of sight that she began to rise. She fixed the strap of her bag as she glared in her attacker’s direction.

“Who does that jerk think he is? He can’t just go around swinging a sword at people. What if he finds this trainer from Pallet Town and…” Her eyes widened as she jerked back. “Ash comes from Pallet Town!”

Abandoning her present fear, the girl ran back into the forest. She had to warn Ash and Lilo before that sword wielding maniac found them.

* * *

Fang crashed into the enemy Weedle once again. Ash smirked as he guided his Pokémon through the encounter. He hoped Misty didn’t get too far again. They didn’t want a repeat of earlier. The boy smirked as his opponent was flung into the air.

Lilo decided to sit to the side this time. She liked watching Ash battle, but she wasn’t about to sacrifice her legs by standing for such an ordeal. Stitch handed her a water bottle as he grabbed a bottle of Cherri Berry Juice. He wasn’t really fond of just standing around either. The two clanked their respective containers together before taking a drink.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Stitch to hasten his current chugging. He turned to notice the samurai Misty ran into earlier approaching Ash from behind. He growled upon sight of the weapon strapped to his hip. Lilo perked an eyebrow as she looked to her partner.

“What’s the matter Stitch?” asked the Hawaiian trainer. She looked in the direction her partner was currently glaring in. She soon spotted the armored boy approaching her friend. She might not be from this world, but she felt it was a general rule that anyone carrying a weapon had a purpose for doing so. Judging by the type of weapon and the indifference written on his lips, defense wasn’t his primary reasoning.

“Finish it with Scratch Fang!” instructed Ash as he threw his arm to the side. The Rattata rushed forward to carry out its orders. Weedle went for a physical Poison Sting, but the rat was too quick as it pounced down on its opponent. Ash smirked as he readied an empty pokéball. This guy was tough, so no way he was gonna let it get away.

“Are you the trainer from Pallet Town?” asked the kid behind him. Ash was a little shocked by the question. He shook his head as he resumed his focus to the battle.

“If I say yes will you stop bothering me?” answered the trainer. “I’m kinda in the middle of the most important part of a battle.” Lilo didn’t take her eyes off the armored kid as he reached for his sword.

“Finally. I’ve found you.” Ash threw the pokéball just as the guy unsheathed his blade. Lilo didn’t have to say a word as Stitch bolted for the boy. Misty came running out of the bushes as she came upon the group.

“Lookout Ash!” cried Misty. This caused the not to turn towards the other kid. The armored boy unleashed a battle cry as he brought his weapon down. Ash screamed as he raised his arms in defense. Stitch was faster in that situation as he bit half of the blade off the weapon.

“My katana!” The group turned to Stitch, who spat the half in his mouth into a tree. “What kind of vile beast would deface my weapon!?” All the kid received for his screaming was a slap from the resident Hawaiian.

“What kind of idiot swings swords at people!?” roared Lilo. The armored kid took a few steps back in fright. He had never faced an angry girl before, something his training could never teach him to counter. “What if you actually hit Ash with that thing!? You could’ve killed him!”

“You would question the skills of the mighty Samurai!? Is that Pokémon that ruined my blade yours?” Lilo huffed as she put her hands on her hips. She didn’t even notice Ash sulking over missing the Weedle.

“He is! If you had anything that your title implies you’d know not to swing a sword at an unarmed civilian! Why do you even have that thing in the first place!?” Samurai sheathed what was left of his blade as he looked Lilo in the eye.

“I will not be lectured on how to use a sword by a girl!” The boy then opted to pull out a pokéball. “Forget the trainer of Pallet. I challenge to a battle to restore my honor!” Stitch growled as Misty ran over to check on Ash.

“You alright there Ash?” asked the redhead. The boy nodded in response as he returned his attention to the unfolding scene before him. It didn’t take long for Lilo and her opponent to get far enough away from each other. The two trainers glared daggers at each other as they each held a pokéball at the ready. Misty sweat dropped at how she ended up the referee of this match, but raised her hand, nonetheless.

“This match will be a one on one battle! Each trainer will use two Pokémon. The winner is decided when one trainer has used both of their chosen Pokémon.” Samurai nodded as he reared his arm back.

“To reclaim my honor, I will start off strong! Take her down!” He threw the orb in his hand, unleashing his intended Pokémon. The creature in question was a huge brown bug with thin arms, three fingered hands, stubby legs, and a huge pair of white pincers on top of its head. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to inspect the creature before them.

 _“Pinsir: The Stag Beetle Pokémon.”_ informed the index. _“It digs burrows to sleep in at night using its large horns. In the morning, damp soil clings to its body.”_ Ash nodded as he gulped. Lilo needs to be careful if she wants to win.

“I’ll show you what happens when you mess with my friends!” challenged Lilo as she reared her own arm back. “Show him what you’ve got Weedle!” The horned bug hissed as it was unleashed . It shrunk back a bit from Pinsir’s intimidating size. Samurai laughed as he pointed to the bug.

“You think a Weedle as weak as that will affect my Pinsir? Let me show you our might! Use Vice Grip!” Pinsir rushed forward upon command. Lilo threw her arm to the side as she looked to her Pokémon.

“Don’t let him scare you Weedle! Dodge and use Bug Bite!” The little bug regained its composure as it quickly leapt to the side. Pinsir came to a stop just as Weedle leapt into the air. She landed straight on his back, blighting down on his shell.

“Shake it off Pinsir!” The bigger bug tried many tactics to get the smaller bug off. Weedle only bit down harder as the battle raged on. After a good bit of running around, however, the little girl released her hold. “Finish it off with Vice Grip!”

Pinsir turned to grab his opponent in his horns. Weedle cried out in pain as it was squeezed. As the screaming continued, a pair of red eyes glowed to life. It was soon joined by various other eyes. Pinsir threw his opponent on the ground, allowing Lilo to come check on her.

“Weedle! Are you okay!?” The hairy bug looked up weakly to her trainer. The Hawaiian felt guilty for the decision now. She should’ve started with Stitch so that this…

A low buzzing suddenly caught the group’s attention. All eyes turned to the nearby horizon. A huge swarm of Beedrill was approaching, their three stingers poised to strike. On reflex, Ash pulled out his Pokédex. The screen came to life as he scanned the closest one.

 _“Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokémon.”_ stated the mechanical voice. _“It has three poisonous barbs that can take down any Pokémon. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. Beedrill sometimes attack in swarms.”_ Samurai stepped back as he grabbed Pinsir’s pokéball.

“Weedle’s cry must’ve set them off!” screamed the armored boy as he recalled his bug Pokémon. “This battle is over!” Samurai ran off as the others tried to gather themselves. Lilo went to grab her own little bug, but one of the Beedrill rushed forward and grabbed her. Weedle wriggled in its captors grasp as she was being carried off.

“Weedle!” cried Lilo. Ash grabbed his own pokéball as he turned his hat around. He threw the sphere forward.

“Give us a hand Pidgeotto!” ordered the boy. Pidgeotto unleashed a powerful cry as it flew towards the thief. It brandished its claws as it began to batter down on the bee. “Use Gust!” Two blades of air were unleashed upon the Beedrill, causing it to unleash its catch.

The angry bug began to engage its opponent as Weedle continued to fall to the ground. Another Beedrill came zooming forward, poised to reclaim its preevolution. Ash then grabbed another pokéball as he unleashed yet another Pokémon. “Save Weedle with String Shot Metapod!” The green shelled bug nodded as it launched some webbing forward.

Before the second Beedrill could grave Weedle, the little bug was pulled out of the air. This in turn caused the bug to crash into its nearby ally. Lilo caught Weedle in her arms as Pidgeotto returned to the group. Misty screamed as she jumped out of the way of a third Beedrill. “We have to get moving!”

Lilo returned Weedle as Ash recalled Pidgeotto. The boy went to do the same with Metapod but was cut off by a Beedrill as it swooped down. The bee captured the cocoon in its grasp before taking off. “Come back here with Metapod you…” Misty grabbed both trainers by the hand as she pulled them along.

“Forget it!” cried Misty. “Just run!” Stitch followed close behind as he kept an eye on the Beedrill that carried Metapod. The group soon caught up with Samurai as the three attacking bees zoomed in. The blue experiment got an idea as he punched a nearby tree with Mach Punch.

The large plant fell over behind the group, catching the Beedrill by their stingers. Samurai lead the group around some brush as the rest of the angry bugs passed by their original path. The group breathed a sigh of relief as they looked to each other. Imagine their horror when they laid eyes upon a tree covered by Kakuna. Ash brought up his Pokédex for what had to be the third time today.

 _“Kakuna: The Cocoon Pokémon.”_ informed the device. _“Nearly incapable of movement, it leans against stout trees while waiting for its evolution. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked.”_ Ash gulped as he looked over the tree. His eyes widened when he laid eyes upon a familiar green shell.

“Metapod!” cried Ash as he began to stand. Misty was quick to cover his mouth before he could say anything else. One of the Kakuna’s eyes shined in the sunlight as the group was spotted. Stitch made a mad dash for his green friend as the Kakuna began to glow. Samurai shot up as he looked to Lilo.

“Call back your Pokémon!” ordered the boy. “The Kakuna are evolving!” The Hawaiian’s eyes widened as she looked to her partner. The bugs began to glow one by one as the experiment got closer.

“Hurry Stitch!” called Lilo. The blue experiment almost reached his target when the first Beedrill evolved and landed before him. He powered up a Mach Punch, but couldn’t do much as the other Beedrill began to swarm him. Ash looked to Bolt with a scowl.

“Give them some cover with Thunder!” ordered the trainer from Pallet Town. The Pikachu nodded as he leapt into the air. He hit the Beedrill with a mighty flash of lightning. Stitch went to grab Metapod, but the green bug rammed into him, sending him back towards the group. The furball tried to get back up, but he was grabbed from behind by Misty as she and Samurai pulled the others along.

“Hurry!” cried Samurai. “We must reach my cabin while they are stunned!” The Beedrill shook their heads as they tried to regain their composure. Metapod fell back over on its side. When the time came, Ash would come back for him.

The group soon found the promised building in the middle of the woods. Just in time too, as the Beedrill has already caught up with them. The bees readied their stingers as Samurai tried to open the door. The enemies were almost upon them when they finally opened the door. The group closed the door behind them, nearly missing the Twin Needle attack that came their way.

The group finally got a real moment to breath as they panted within the safety of the cabin. Stitch looked down in shame as Ash looked around. The boy looked to the guilty experiment with a worried expression.

“Where’s Metapod?” asked the boy. Stitch shook his head as he continued to avoid eye contact. “Stitch look at me. Where is Metapod!” The furball looked to the trainer with saddened eyes.

“Metapod push Stitch.” admitted the alien. Ash’s eyes widened as he looked to the door. “Said go.” Lilo put a hand on Ash’s shoulder as she tried to comfort him. Samurai growled as he looked to the Hawaiian.

“If you hadn’t used that blasted Weedle they probably wouldn’t have come for us!” shouted the armored boy. Ash clenched his fist as he turned his head slightly towards the other boy. “If you had just let me challenge the novice without breaking my blade this wouldn’t have…” The boy from Pallet had to be held back by both girls as he went to attack Samurai.

“SHUT UP!” roared Ash. “It isn’t Lilo’s fault! If anything you could’ve waited till after my battle to challenge me and, maybe… I don’t know, NOT SWUNG A STUPID SWORD IN MY FACE! So much for your honor!” The armored boy shook his head as he looked away.

“You know what? You aren’t a novice. The other trainers from Pallet Town wouldn’t have abandoned their Pokémon like you just did. Metapod will pay for its trainer’s foolishness.” Ash shoved the girls off as he walked to the other side of the building.

‘I didn’t abandon you Metapod.’ Ash looked to the closed window with determined eyes. ‘Give me a little bit, and I’ll be back. Nobody left behind.’ The boy looked to his pokéballs as he hatched a plan.

* * *

Lilo awoke with a fright as she sat up. She took some deep breaths as she looked around. She couldn’t remember what her dream was about, but there was this ominous feeling. The girl rubbed her eyes as she looked to her wireless alarm. She wasn’t used to waking up before the sun rose, but something told her that she wouldn’t get anymore rest today.

Standing up, she decided to get a glass of water. She looked around as she made her way towards the kitchen. Misty was currently hugging her pillow while drooling a bit, Samurai slept like a rock in his bag, Stitch was sucking his thumb as usual, and Ash was curled up in a ball. Lilo shook her head as she came to a stop.

She couldn’t help but feel sorry for her friend. First he wakes up late to get a Pokémon, then the Spearow incident came about, Team Rocket Misty’s bike were not far behind and now this. The Hawaiian trainer walked over to the boy’s side as she knelt down. She shook Ash a bit as she tried to awaken him.

“Hey Ash?” asked Lilo as she tried not to awaken the others. She pushed a little harder in her advancements. “Can you wake up? I know things haven’t been the best but…” Imagine the girl’s shock when she pushed a pillow out of the spot Ash should’ve been in.

She looked over to the table where they left their pokéballs. Ash’s set were worryingly absent. It didn’t take long for Lilo to put two and two together. The girl started to grab her stuff, not caring about the noise she was making. Misty growled as she sat up.

“Be quiet Lilo.” grumbled the redhead. “It’s too early to be going somewhere.” The Hawaiian trainer grabbed up a still tired Stitch as she walked to the door.

“No time to argue Misty. Ash ran off to save Metapod and needs help. Give us a hand when you’re more awake.” The water type trainer muttered a response as she laid back down. Lilo walked out the door as Misty closed her eyes.

“WAIT WHAT!?”

* * *

The morning sun began to rise as the Beedrill swarm rested in their tree. Metapod remain laying on the tree, watching the light fill the tree line. He looked around as he tried to formulate a plan. He could always try using String Shot to sling through the trees and find the others, but that might alert his captors. The green bug felt a slight pain as he closed his eyes.

Nearby, Ash was scoping out the hive. He had to be very careful himself. He wasn’t exactly a steel type. The boy looked up to a tree as he spotted his trusty partner. Bolt shook his head before getting into position.

They needed a distraction, and a really good one at that. The boy blinked as he suddenly felt something scratch at his face. Meowth landed next to the trainer with his claws unsheathed.

“Ah!” sighed the feline. “My favorite game! Claw and bawl!” Ash groaned loudly as he tried not to scream. A whistle caught his attention as he was finally able to open his eyes.

“Guess who?” asked a familiar feminine voice. The boy looked up to see Team Rocket standing on a huge rock. “Prepare for trouble.” James sniffed the blue rose once again as he looked down.

“And make it double.” added the man. Ash growled as Bolt face-pawed. Jessie put her hand on her hip as she took a step forward.

“To protect the world from…”

“Could you three just shut up!?” asked Ash as he tried not to shout. “There’s a hive of Bee…” Meowth jumped up as he scratched the boy’s face again.

“Neva interrupt the Team Rocket motto Tweyp!” roared the cat. The boy was too focused on the pain as the group continued their predictable motto. He heard Bolt silently call out to him from the tree. He looked up to see the rodent pointing to a nearby tree. The trainer smiled evilly as he hid behind the trunk, just in time for the wrap up of the Team Rocket motto.

“Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!” shouted Jessie with a little extra spunk. James threw his rose to the side as he crossed his arms.

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!” called the blue haired man in the same manner. Meowth jumped in the air as he threw one of his paws in the air.

“Meowth that’s right!” roared the feline. Two explosions went off in the background. The trio watched as Ash just stood in his spot with his arms crossed.

“Now little boy, hand over your Pikachu.” ordered Jessie. “There’s no use resisting us so hand over the Pokémon.” The boy shook his head as he pointed to the tree above him.

“You want Bolt, then come and get him!” challenged the boy. Jessie and James jumped down as they ran to meet him. They were halfway across the clearing when they noticed Meowth was as still as a statue. They came to a stop as the cat began to wave his arms at them.

“Hold up!” cried the cat. “Does anyone else hear a buzzing?” The trio slowly looked to the origin of the sound. The horde of Beedrill flew into the sky as they spotted the noise makers. James raised a finger as he got an idea.

“This could be the perfect time to use our Team Rocket tank!” stated the man. The trainer and Pokémon duo looked to the group with widened eyes. They brought a tank!? The man grabbed something from a nearby bush. The mood quickly shifted upon sight of the contraption, or garbage more like it.

The so-called tank was actually a huge cut out cardboard craft. It would have definitely been a neat kids toy… if it weren’t currently being eaten by a bunch of Weedle. The villains looked up in shock as the little bugs continued to eat their “vehicle.” The Beedrill were getting closer as the villains looked up. In a split second they could be found running down the path.

“I can’t believe we didn’t even get ta battle!” cried Meowth in his fury. “You twos could’ve at least used plastic!” James looked back in embarrassment.

“Excuse me if we didn’t have anything else on hand right now!” replied the male Rocketeer. “When would we even need that much plastic in the first place!?” Jessie pulled ahead as she closed her eyes.

“Shut up and run!” wailed the woman. The Beedrill drew closer as the villains sped off into the distance.

“LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET’S GOING WITHOUT A MAJOR PART!” cried the trio as they unintentionally lead the angry hive away. Ash pumped his fist as he ran for the tree. He was greeted to the sight of a happy Metapod.

“Metapod!” cheered the trainer from Pallet Town. “Let’s get out of here!” The boy pulled out the green Pokémon’s pokéball. “Get in the pokéball.” Metapod shook as he tried to hit the button, but he winced as his cocoon felt tighter.

Bolt sounded off as trouble approached. Ash turned his head to see that the Beedrill were on their way back. He looked to see that his little pal was in pain. The boy growled as he put the sphere away. “If you won’t get in the pokéball then I’ll just have to carry you!”

Ash grabbed up his hurting Pokémon as he looked to Bolt. Like last time, one Beedrill flew in sooner than the others. The Pikachu was now on the top branch with his tail up. “Now!” The electric mouse unleashed a large Thunder as he jumped back, sending out a blinding flash.

The bees halted as they tried to shield their eyes. Bolt landed on his partner’s shoulder as the boy ran the other direction. It didn’t take long for the light to die down and the Beedrill to resume the chase. The boy jumped over roots and stone as he tried to avoid the angry Pokémon. Metapod continued to wriggle under its heard shell.

“I didn’t abandon you Metapod. I tried to save you before but the Beedrill…” Ash found himself tripping over his own feet, flinging his pained friend only a few feet in front of him. Metapod opened its eye as it looked to its struggling trainer. “No.”

Bolt looked to his trainer with saddened eyes. “I have to stop making excuses. I’ve been letting people pull me around and keep me from doing what I know is right. I know I hurt you Metapod, but I didn’t abandon you! I will never leave a friend behind!”

Two Beedrill approached the group at a breakneck pace. Metapod wriggled as he tried to build up momentum. Ash turned to face the attackers just as they approached. Without warning, Stitch came rolling out from the trees and barreled into one of the bugs. Bolt followed his example and used Thunder to try and draw the remaining two off.

The third one was able to dodge the attack as its partner was practically fried. Time seemed to slow as the others came into view. The humans of the group were under some kind of metal mesh protection as they watched the scene unfold.

“Ash!” cried Lilo. Metapod basically went into a spin as it launched itself at the oncoming bee. The bug crashed into the huge spike, shattering it and the back of his shell in one go. Ash caught his friend in his arms as the Beedrill and its allies flew back to the tree. The group converged on him as he looked over his pal.

“Metapod! Are you okay!? Say something!” The boy began to panic as he looked into the huge crack. Did he fail?

Was Metapod… A huge light burst from the hole in the cocoon. A pair of wings were the first thing to rise from the light. The figure within flew into the air as it became more visible. When the energy died down, a large purple butterfly with red eyes, white and black wings, long antennae, and blue limbs could be seen.

The team looked to the new Pokémon in awe and wonder. Ash fumbled for his Pokédex as the butterfly flew around him. “Butterfree.” The device came to life as he pointed it to his friend’s new form.

 _“Butterfree: The Butterfly Pokémon.”_ informed the device. _“Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.”_ Ash looked on in admiration as the butterfly continued to circle him. The buzzing of the Beedrill swarm soon ruined the reunion.

“What do you say Butterfree?” The flying bug lowered to his trainer’s side. “Wanna give these guys a piece of our mind?” The butterfly nodded as it flew at the swarm. “Knock them all out with Sleep Powder!”

Butterfree floated around the swarm as sparking particles began to fall off its wings. It spread a huge cloud of the substance as the Beedrill approached. One by one, the angry Pokémon began to fall out of the sky. On the ground Kakuna, Weedle and even Team Rocket could be found sleeping on the ground. By the time the attack finished, the entire hive was asleep.

“It’s so beautiful.” sighed Misty as the butterfly flew back over to the group. Samurai and Lilo nodded in agreement. Ash really knew how to handle his Pokémon. Ash began to celebrate the victory as Butterfree landed on his head. The group made the smart decision to head off before things got out of hand.

* * *

Samurai lead the group out of the forest after a bit of resting. They found themselves on the trail once again as a vast expanse of open grass fields came into view. A few Rattata and Pidgey could be seen in the area. Butterfree still rested on Ash’s head as the boy rubbed him. Samurai pointed in the direction the path lead.

“This road should take you to Pewter City.” informed the armored boy. He looked to the trip with a smile. “The lake shouldn’t be too far off your path. It’s a good thing you decided to catch some water type Pokémon beforehand.” The boy from Pallet Town looked to Samurai in confusion.

“Why’s that?” asked the boy. Samurai held up a stone to Ash.

“The gym leader is best known for his specialty in rock and ground type Pokémon. Water and grass type Pokémon have a strong advantage against him. Since you could not catch a grass type on your journey through Viridian Forest, catching a water type should be your next objective.” Lilo nodded in response. It made sense now why Ash wanted to get to the lake so bad.

“Actually one of our Pokémon can’t swim.” This caused Lilo to look to the boy in surprise. “I was hoping to catch a water type Pokémon in case he gets stuck in water.” Samurai nodded as he smiled.

“Yet another reason I feel that I am not ready to challenge you Ash.” The group stood in silence as Samurai brought out his broken blade. “I accused you of abandoning Butterfree, of being a bad trainer, yet I cannot keep a firm grasp on my own honor. I will train myself to be better, then we shall meet in battle.” The boy nodded in response as he put his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll make sure to get stronger for when that happens.” With those parting words, the group left Samurai behind. Misty breathed a sigh of relief as she petted Butterfree. She was finally glad to be out of that forest and away from… “Told you that you would change your mind when he evolved.”

The redhead blushed as she retracted her hand. Did she really just prove Ash right? That can’t be! Noticing the growing expression on the girl’s face, Ash decided to make a run for it. Lilo shook her head as she watched Misty take off after him.

“Get back here Ash Ketchum!” roared the girl. The others quickly ran to try and keep up with the bickering duo.

**_So finally, Ash and friends have finally found their way through the Viridian Forest. They’ve fought a samurai who works to improve his honor and encountered a hive of Beedrill. With Butterfree now by his side, how will Ash fair in the Pokémon League? Will he find what he’s looking for at the lake? Find out next time when the journey continues._ **

* * *

**Inkaliber: That’s it for the chapter! I truly felt that Samurai was at fault for what happened that episode. Did he really have to swing that sword of his around, especially in people’s faces? Plus, I know he probably had to learn the lesson from that episode at some point, but was it really necessary to state that he abandoned Metapod? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the…**

***BBBOOOOMMMM!***

**Inkaliber: What the heck did you do!?**

**Meowth: The Saibamen did it!**

**James: Help! They’re everywhere!**

**Jessie: What happened to just having Pokémon!? I hate wherever these things come from!**

**Inkaliber: UGH! I knew I should’ve put better restraints on that thing. Just remember to read and review folks.**


	7. The Ballad of Magikarp

**Inkaliber: Here we are again! Finally got that Saibamen problem resolved. Apparently “someone” became the little buggers favorite playthings.**

**James: Their tiny teeth were so sharp!**

**Jessie: They wouldn’t stop pulling at my hair!**

**Meowth: I lost ten lives!**

**Inkaliber:… Anywho, I banished the monsters to one of the empty pocket dimensions without any life in them. I visit every now and then to make sure they’re fed. In any case, Dragon Ball is not why we’re here. It’s time to get back to Let’s Go Stitch: Kanto!... Maybe I should cross post with Fanfiction.net so I can have some reviews to answer…**

**Inkaliber: Anywho, I don’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. I do own OC characters, concepts, Pokémon, and objects unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

_Route 2_

**_Our heroes find themselves trudging across Route 2 in their quest to reach Pewter City. Ash has been training for hours on end in preparation for his first ever gym battle. Bolt has gotten faster, Fang’s been working with his other moves, Butterfree learned different ways to apply his power and Pidgeotto has been practicing evasive maneuvers. With all this, however, the boy still needed one last component for the upcoming match. It’s this component that draws the group to their next stop._ **

Ash kept his focus ahead as he took the lead. Misty and Lilo were right behind him as they were in the middle of a conversation. He wasn’t really interested in the topic as his eyes were on the road. The boy didn’t want to miss what he was searching for, the objective being an advantage in the upcoming battle and the journey ahead of him. The sound of running water caught Bolt’s attention as he pulled softly on his trainer’s ear.

“What is it buddy?” asked Ash as he looked to his partner. Bolt made a lot of gestures as he tried to inform his trainer of the nearby sound. In spite of the lack of speech, the trainer from Pallet nodded. “I think Bolt’s found something.” The girls looked to him as the Pikachu zoomed off in a hurry.

They followed the electric mouse for a bit as they strayed from the path. Soon enough the sound began to reach their ears as well. A small roar could be heard, but it was of no man or beast. Ash’s smile widened as he soon ran beside Bolt. The origin of the sound soon came into view, causing the boy to skid to a stop.

A large lake stood before them, proud and expansive. Several small pokémon could be found taking a drink from the mass of water as they stopped to rest. Bolt joined them as the girls and Stitch caught up. A white fish with a horn on its head leapt out of the water as it made itself known. Lilo smiled as she watched the pokémon fall back into the lake.

“That Goldeen was so beautiful.” stated the Hawaiian as she walked to Ash’s side. Stitch walked over to the water with hesitance as he sat beside Bolt. The small pokémon beside the yellow mouse looked up as they noticed the experiment’s presence. He cupped some of the liquid in his paws as he brought it up to his mouth. The little creatures ran at the sight of his teeth.

It didn’t take long for the group to set up as they prepared for a day of fishing and fun. Lilo set up the small pot as she hung it over the fire. She quickly grabbed some leftover berries and vegetables, bringing them to the cutting board. Stitch held up a knife in both hands as he brought out his extra limbs. “Go!”

The girl quickly placed the ingredients on the board as the experiment went to town on them. He laughed as he cut up the berries into bits and pieces. Misty sighed as she shook her head.

“If you two could keep it down, that would be appreciated.” complained Misty as she looked through a small tackle box. She looked through many different lures as she tried to find the right one for the situation. She smirked as she reached deep into the box. She stood up as she raised a very… interesting lure into the air. “Behold; the best lure in my arsenal!”

“It just looks like you.” commented Ash as he held his fishing pole in hand. “I think something they eat would be more effective. This is what my Mom used on her journey.” The boy held up a mossy colored lure with a white dot on it. The redhead shook her head as she held up her lure.

“That thing is so bland looking that there’s no way anything would grab it. You need something shiny and appealing to look at to catch a water pokémon.” The boy growled as he held up his own lure.

“Since when was food not appealing to pokémon? I guarantee that I’ll catch at least one water pokémon with this lure.” Misty rolled her eyes as she put her hand on her hip.

“Watch and learn Ash. Watch and learn.” Lilo groaned as she prepared some pasta for the meal. Misty had to make something as calm as casual fishing a competition. The duo prepped their equipment, Ash having a little trouble getting his lure on the line.

Misty was the first to cast her lure, sending it far into the lake. She stuck her tongue out as she looked to the trainer from Pallet, who finally got his lure ready. He joined her, though he aimed more towards the bank than her. This confused the redhead, but she chose to keep an eye on her own line instead. Bolt ran over to Lilo as she roasted a few more leftover berries while waiting on the food in the pot to finish.

Stitch sat on the table as he wiped off the knives he used. The yellow mouse hopped up beside him as he placed the blades in their sheathes. The Hawaiian smiled as she looked back to the duo. She pulled off a few of the berries as she placed them on some napkins. She brought them over to the furred buddies as she blew on the food.

“It’s still kind of hot so don’t go eating it too fast.” instructed the Hawaiian trainer. Stitch rubbed his paws together as he instantly reached for a cheri berry. The Pokémon went to town on the berries, causing Lilo to chuckle in response. Time rolled on as the fishing duo awaited the first bite. Misty reeled on her line, finding a slight tug on it.

‘AHA!’ thought the girl in her head. ‘Looks like I have the first bite.’ Surprisingly, however, that was the only take she got for a while. She growled as she looked over to Ash. How could he be so calm when he was losing the bet?

A whirring sound suddenly ringed through the air, catching the crew by surprise. Ash smirked as he grabbed his pole. Misty watched on in shock as the event transpired. Ash had actually gotten a bite when SHE was the one with the better lure!? A dark spot appeared on the surface as Ash began to fight harder.

“BOLT!” cried the boy. “We’ve got a lively one!” The Pikachu nodded in response as he rushed to his trainer’s side. The creature surfaced, revealing its black swirled stomach. A tadpole pink lips and small legs stood before the group, happily munching on Ash’s lure.

“I don’t believe this!” Ash ignored the redhead as he pulled out his Pokédex. The screen came to life as the Pokémon opened its eyes.

 _“Poliwag: The Tadpole Pokémon,”_ announced the device as it analyzed the creature before the group. _“Poliwag’s slick black skin is thin and damp. Its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well, though it does prefer to swim rather than walk from place to place. A part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern.”_ The Poliwag suddenly growled as it spat out the lure, not too pleased by the trick used to lure it in.

“Let’s start this off with a Quick Attack Bolt!” commanded Ash as he twisted his cap backwards. The yellow mouse nodded in response as he rushed the enemy. The Poliwag quickly dodged to the side before unleashing a torrent of water at the rodent. Bolt found himself pushed back a bit by the attack but shook it off as he skidded to a stop. “Use Thunderbolt to end this quickly!”

The Pikachu’s cheeks came to life as electricity shot off from them. Poliwag moved to dive into the water, but Bolt was too fast as he unleashed a large bolt of lightning. The tadpole screamed as it was hit with the voltage. It fell on its side as it lost its energy. Ash smirked as he pulled out a Pokéball.

He threw the orb at the water type, turning it into a red beam upon contact. The orb hit the ground as it rocked back and forth. The group watched in anticipation as the ball made a whirring sound. The middle glowed green as a jingle ringed through the air. Ash smirked as he ran for the ball.

He held it high in the air as Bolt jumped up to his shoulder. “Yes! I caught the Poliwag!” His smile turned into a devious smirk as he looked to Misty. “And you said my lure wouldn’t work.”

“It must be like you then. It just can’t tell what looks good or not.” Ash gave the girl a deadpanned look as Lilo stood between them.

“Who cares which lure worked or not?” asked the girl. “Ash just got a huge advantage for the upcoming gym battle. A water type like Poliwag will definitely change the odds in your favor.” The boy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Guess I’ve got some planning to do.” guessed Ash. His stomach suddenly grumbled as he lowered his arm, bringing about a knowing look to the Hawaiian girl’s face. “Maybe after lunch though.” Lilo and her partner laughed out loud as Misty grumbled in the background. It didn’t take long for lunch to cook as Lilo gave the meal a taste test.

A few bowls into the meal and Ash was found lying on his back. He decided to rest for a bit as to ensure he was in the right mindset for his grand plan. The boy didn’t want to go into it too fast and end up forgetting an important detail. He held up Poliwag’s Pokéball as he looked it over. Another blue companion came into his mind as he smirked.

“I can’t believe he was the only one who caught a water Pokémon today!?” roared Misty for all to hear. Lilo was the poor subject of the redhead’s rants as she had roped her into doing dishes with her. “I’m the one who knows more about water type Pokémon, and yet his lure is the one that attracts the Poliwag.” The Hawaiian groaned as she looked to her companion.

“Just give it a rest Misty.” sighed Lilo in response. “It was the first Pokémon of the day, so it’s not like he’ll catch all the water types today. There’s plenty of Goldeen in the sea.” Ash chuckled in memory of the first time he heard Professor Oak tell Gary that line. Misty growled as she pointed an accusing finger at the Hawaiian.

“You’re just defending him because he’s your boyfriend!” The duo blushed upon this accusation. Stitch almost choked on a berry he was eating as he let out a large laugh. Ash covered his face with his hat as Lilo began to sputter.

“H…he’s not… We’re not…” A cry of a Pokémon suddenly broke the awkward atmosphere. The group looked down the stream as they saw a new scene unfolding. A young boy and a strange plant like creature with a yellow bell shaped head were battling a Magikarp.

The big difference between this Magikarp and others was plainly obvious, however, as it had bright golden scales where the red ones should be. If one were to glance upon the scene, they’d expect it to be a normal battle over a rare Pokémon. To the nearby crew, however, they could tell it was something crueler than that. The golden fish tried to hop its way back to the river, but the boy threw his arm to the side.

“Don’t let it get away Budd!” shouted the boy. “We’re not done training on it! Use Vine Whip!” The Pokémon obeyed its trainer as it wrapped vines around its captive. The Magikarp cried out in pain as the vines squeezed around it.

“Hey!” shouted Ash as he and Bolt were the first to approach the scene. “That’s enough! Can’t you see that Magikarp’s had enough!?” The others arrived as the boy waved him off.

“Go away losers! I’m training right now!” Lilo shook her head as she stepped forward.

“There’s training, but this is straight up cruel!” denied the Hawaiian trainer. “Do you even know how rare a golden Magikarp is!? If you’re not going to catch it then just let it go!” The boy laughed as he put his hands on his hips.

“That just makes it a rare kind of stupid. Magikarp are some of the dumbest Pokémon to ever be found. They’re not even worth much.” Misty shook her head in response.

“Not worth much!?” cried Misty. “Magikarp evolve into Gyarados! If you can’t tell a Pokémon’s worth then you’re on a new level of stupid.” The boy growled as he looked up at the fish.

“It takes way too long to evolve these losers into Gyarados and even then a simple Thunder and it’s already down for the count. I don’t have time for losers who can’t even evolve into something useful. He’s got nothing on my Bellsprout, Budd.” Ash pulled out his Pokédex as he scanned the cocky kid’s Pokémon.

 _“Bellsprout: The Flower Pokémon.”_ informed the device. _“A carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It uses its root feet to soak up needed moisture. Bellsprout is a grass and poison type Pokémon.”_ Lilo tsked as she looked to the kid.

“Having a typing disadvantage doesn’t make a Pokémon useless!” roared the Hawaiian. “I’ve seen Pokémon that beat opponents even under a disadvantage! You’re obviously still in trainer school if that’s the way you think.” The mean kid growled, insulted by the girl’s words.

“Just go away so I can finish my training!” roared the boy in response. He threw his arm to the side as he looked to his partner. “Use Razor Leaf!” Budd growled as it reared back its leaves. Lilo threw her arm to the side in response.

“Stitch! Use Bite on Bellsprout’s vines!” The experiment growled as it leapt at the opponent. He chomped down on the plant’s appendages, causing it to scream as it released its quarry. The boy cried out in anger as Lilo rushed to catch the golden fish.

“Stop interrupting my training with your freaky Pokémon! Budd’s almost ready to evolve and I won’t have a group of losers ruining my chance of beating Brock in a battle!” Lilo looked over Magikarp as it took deep breaths. Stitch released the vine of the Bellsprout, growling as he ran to his partner’s side.

“Are you alright Magikarp?” The mean kid growled as he was ignored in favor of the rare Pokémon. His frown suddenly turned to a devious smirk as he looked over the fish Pokémon. This was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. Lilo turned her head to look at the boy as he rubbed his chin.

“Alright. If you think he’s so special, then how about you take a few days to train him up. If he can beat Budd in a battle, I’ll leave him alone.” The girl narrowed her brow in response.

“What’s the catch?” asked Ash in her stead. He wasn’t exactly liking where the kid was going. The boy chuckled as he pointed to the group.

“You and your little pals go back to whatever ditch you crawled out of and forget whatever plans you had!” The group was stunned by the boy’s demand. He then shifted his finger to Ash with a smirk. “By the look of that hat, you’re going to take part in the League. If I win, that means you have to go home empty handed.”

“No way!” cried Lilo. “Ash shouldn’t have to give up his dream because of your stupid…” Ash raised his arm to cut her off, shocking the girl even further.

“Deal.” interrupted Ash. The other boy smiled deviously as he recalled his Pokémon.

“See you tomorrow losers!” laughed the boy as he walked off. Misty grabbed Ash by the shoulder and turned him to face her. Suffice to say, she was not amused.

“What were you thinking!?” cried the redhead. “You’re risking your entire journey on that Magikarp’s ability to get stronger after a single day! You haven’t even made it to the first gym yet!” Ash smirked as he looked to Lilo, yet she also shared Misty’s sentiment.

“You shouldn’t have made that deal Ash.” growled the girl. “We could’ve just battle him and sent him on his way. You’re risking everything we dreamed of.” The boy waved her off as he looked down to the semi-conscious Pokémon in his companion’s arms.

“I know what I’m doing.” reassured the boy. “If anyone can bring out a Pokémon’s true potential by tomorrow, it’s you Lilo.” The girl wasn’t sure of the compliment, but Magikarp interrupted her train of thought as it wriggled in her arms. It cried out in pain once more as it tried to escape the Hawaiian’s grasp. “We better get him treated quickly!”

The crew wasted no time in getting the fish Pokémon back to camp. It took most of the afternoon to get Magikarp stable, but the fish was soon resting away what remained of its aches. Lilo sighed as she looked over the fish Pokémon. She wasn’t entirely sure she could do this, seeing as they had no idea if Magikarp even had any good attacks. The fish Pokémon’s eyes slowly opened as it looked up at the girl.

‘Looks like another Experiment case.’ She smiled as she rubbed the fish’s side. “It’s okay Magikarp. We’ll get through this, somehow.” Not exactly reassured by the girl’s words, Magikarp hopped up nonetheless.

Ash stood before the group with a smirk on his face. He looked to Magikarp as he pointed to his audience.

“Alright guys. We’ve got till lunch tomorrow to make Magikarp as tough as he can be. Time to prove that any Pokémon can be strong, with the proper training.” He pulled out his Pokédex as he pointed it at Magikarp. “First up, an examination of his skills.”

 _“Magikarp: The Fish Pokémon.”_ began the device. _“Magikarp is famous for being very unreliable._ _In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers, and shallow puddles. This Magikarp knows the moves Splash and Water Gun.”_

Magikarp sounded off its disappointment at its own description. It turned away as it tried to hide itself. Misty growled as she looked to the boy from Pallet Town.

“The stupid Pokédex isn’t helping Ash!” roared Misty as she shook her fist. The boy chuckled in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Guess a lot of people don’t have a good opinion of Magikarp.” laughed Ash. “Look on the bright side though. He has Water Gun, which is a move Magikarp can’t usually learn. Maybe that can give him a slight edge.” Lilo smiled as she looked to the fish Pokémon.

“How about showing us your Water Gun Magikarp?” asked the Hawaiian. Thrilled at the sudden enthusiasm, Magikarp turned around and hopped in excitement. It aimed for the water as it leaned upward slightly. It unleashed it’s rare Water Gun… only squirting out a small amount into the water. The others face planted as the move ended.

“We’re doomed.” sighed Misty as she stood up. “I’m gonna go look over my stuff. I wanna make sure I have everything packed for tomorrow.” Magikarp became downtrodden once more as the redhead walked away. Lilo growled as she stood up.

“Well I’m not giving up!” declared the Hawaiian. “I’m not gonna let some jerk takeaway Ash’s dream and bully Magikarp! Come on guys! We’ve got work to do!” Ash smirked as he watched Lilo and Stitch walk back to where the battle will be taking place.

‘There she is.’ thought the boy. ‘There’s the tough girl from Professor Oak’s Ranch.’ Ash rushed to catch up as Magikarp slinked behind. They soon found themselves near a rockier part of the river, a few nearby Rattata drinking from the water. Magikarp finally came to a stop as the others were looking over the rocks.

The fish looked to the Hawaiian girl as she was counting the amount of rocks in the area. It sighed as it hopped in between Stitch and Weedle. “What’s the plan Lilo? Gonna practice Water Gun on the rocks?” The girl in question turned around with a smirk.

“We’re gonna help Magikarp become faster.” The Pokémon mentioned looked to the girl with wide eyes as she patted the rock behind her. “He may not have the strong attacks to defeat Bellsprout, but if he can outmaneuver him then he’ll have the advantage. We can practice his short distance hops on these rocks in order to boost his speed. Who knows, he might learn tackle in the process.”

Stitch sounded off his interest as he patted Magikarp on the side. The fish Pokémon looked around at the area as it tried to work up its courage. Sure he was known for his hard exterior, but could he really learn to get faster by jumping off of rocks? Lilo bent down to meet the doubtful carp with a smile. “Ready to get started buddy?”

Magikarp steeled his nerves as his eyes narrowed. If he was going to lose to Bellsprout, then he was gonna go out fighting. He hopped on the ground a bit as a sign of his enthusiasm. He made his way over to the first rock as he looked up at it. The construct was a little daunting at first, but the fish Pokémon hopped up in determination.

He began to bounce off of a few rocks in an attempt to get faster, only to fall back to the ground on the fifth rock. Lilo ran to his side to check on him, a smile on her face. “That was a good start Magikarp. We just need to keep that rhythm going.” Motivated to keep going, the fish hopped up once more.

They continued this form of training for several hours as they tried to boost his speed. There were some surprising results as far as Magikarp were concerned. His record went up by one or two every other attempt, save for the odd cases of accidental crashes or the miscalculated hop. He was moving faster than he ever could’ve dreamed of underwater. His mind would wonder to how fast his swimming speed was in between attempts.

He soon hit a roadblock, however, as night approached. He would get to ten rocks before what little muscles he had gave out on him. It became so frustrating that the fish found itself having more close calls the more it tried to reach that eleventh stone. Magikarp remained on the ground as it tried to catch its breath. Lilo was by his side once more as she sighed.

She watched the sun fall behind the nearby tree line as the sky began to darken. “It’s getting pretty late. We should get some sleep and try to get in some more training before the match tomorrow.” Magikarp sounded off its sadness as it looked up to the trainer. Lilo could see the confidence leave its eyes at the mercy of doubt.

The girl smiled as she rubbed the rare Pokémon. “It’s alright buddy. We just need a little more practice.” Magikarp was having none of that, however, as it sadly hobbled back to camp. Lilo followed behind, almost unsure of her own helpfulness in the situation.

That night dinner was eaten in silence. While Ash and Lilo were optimistic, the air brought about by Misty and Magikarp was heavily weighing on the group. Even Stitch was slowly munching on his Cheri berries in the awkward silence. Magikarp just stared down at the food presented to it. Ash finally broke the silence as he looked to the group.

“So, it looks like Magikarp is getting faster.” stated the boy. “I’m pretty sure he knows Tackle by now, so he’s bound to be strong enough to at least give the kid a run for his money.” Misty scoffed as she looked to the boy.

“Are you seriously so clueless?” asked the redhead. The duo looked to the only other human around in confusion. “It’s over. Magikarp is toast.” Lilo growled as she pointed her spoon at the downer.

“Don’t say stuff like that!” roared the Hawaiian. “Magikarp is definitely going to win! I know he will.” The fish didn’t share her enthusiasm as he looked over his meal.

“See. Magikarp knows I’m right. I’d look into a new career Ash, cause your journey to be a Pokémon master is about to come crashing down.” Ash stomped his foot into the ground as he shook his head.

“We can’t just abandon our dreams like this!” denied the boy. “Lilo and Magikarp are doing their best to get stronger, and I say they’re doing a pretty good job at it. That jerk won’t know what hit him tomorrow!” Magikarp tuned the group out as the argument continued on. He wasn’t in the mood to hear the back and forth of truth and encouragement.

Soon after dinner most of the group had fallen asleep due to fatigue or just overall boredom. Magikarp laid down near the water as he thought to himself. It’d be so easy to just swim away and forget this ever happened. He’d live his life as far away from trainers as possible, to the point that even Arceus wouldn’t be able to find him. He contemplated this further till the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

He hobbled behind a rock as he watched Lilo approach the water. She stopped as she looked into the eyes of her own reflection. Magikarp watched on in fear as the girl slipped her feet into the water. Wasn’t it a bad idea for the humans to get cold while wet? Stitch soon approached from behind, rubbing his eyes as he looked to his partner.

“Lilo?” asked the experiment. The Hawaiian turned to her partner in a bit of shock, sighing upon seeing him. “Why yuuga out? Bed time.” Lilo sighed as she looked back towards the river.

“I’m just worried about Magikarp is all. That Bellsprout was pretty strong and he’s hit a wall in his training. I’m not sure if I’ve done a good enough job.” Magikarp sighed, knowing it was all too good to be true. “In a way, he kinda reminds me of myself.”

The fish hesitated as it looked to the duo. What did the girl mean by that? “I have my doubts if I’ll ever be a good enough trainer to help Ash meet his goals, let alone our own. I thought, maybe if I could help Magikarp get stronger, then there’d be hope for both of us. I won’t let Magikarp lose everything like we did.”

Magikarp continued to watch the duo in shock. They really were riding everything on him. The Hawaiian yawned as she stood up. “Let’s just get to bed. Tomorrow is the big day.”

The fish waited as the duo walked back to their tent. He quickly hid when Stitch decided to take one last scan of the area. Magikarp practically held his breath as he laid on his side. The experiment shrugged as he walked back into the sleeping quarters. The carp hopped up as it looked to the tents.

Its gaze steeled as it looked to the rocky field it’s training began on. He quietly hobbled over to the stones as it looked up to the usual starting stone. With a flick of his tail he bounced up to its side. He resumed his exercises as he hopped from rock to rock. He hit the barrier once again, only to hop on his own and start again.

Time after time he missed the mark, sometimes scraping across the ground. He growled as he tried to jump back to the starting rock, only to feel pain in his side. He began to pass out from exhaustion when the memory of Lilo sitting by the river flashed in his mind. Magikarp shook his head as he began to hop in place. He suddenly flipped midair, using his tail as a form of catapult.

He launched himself towards the start rock, instantly turning to bounce off it once more. He soon rocketed towards the next stone, flying faster than previous tries. He repeated the mighty slap that brought about this speed, losing no momentum as he continued to move from rock to rock. He soon reached number ten as he reeled his tail towards his head. His tail began to glow slightly as he bashed it into the stone.

It cracked slightly as he launched himself towards rock number eleven. He turned around as he repeated his action. He finally touched the stone, ricocheting off it as he looked to continue the new streak. He bounced more and more, sometimes repeating recently counted rocks. This training continued till the sun began to rise over the nearby forest.

* * *

The crew was abruptly awakened by the sound of smacking. Lilo was the first to leave her tent as she rubbed her eyes. She turned to meet the constant sound, her eyes slowly opening. Imagine her shock when she saw a yellow blur bouncing across the rocky field with ease. Stitch walked up beside her as he tugged on her pajama bottoms.

“Stitch want Cheri berry.” groaned the experiment. He soon laid eyes upon the scene, practically yelling his surprise to the world. The blur soon bounced off the ground as it did a flip. Magikarp came to a stop as it rested on a rock, panting from the hard work. It let out a loud scream as it looked up at the sun.

Lilo’s shocked expression turned to a large grin as the fish continued to look at the big star. Magikarp began to fall over, quickly supported by Stitch. Misty groaned as she poked her head out of her tent.

“Be quiet!” moaned the redhead. “Can’t a girl take a nap before she has to go home!” Lilo rolled her eyes as Ash suddenly came bursting out of his tent with an apple in hand.

“ALRIGHT!” roared the boy. “WHO’S MESSING WITH MAGIKARP, ESPECIALLY AT THIS TIME OF THE MORNING!?” Lilo couldn’t help but giggle at the tired boy’s determination. He looked to the trio as he lowered his hand.

“I bet an attacker would be more intimidated by that apple if they were a doctor.” chuckled Lilo at her friend’s expense. The boy gave her a raised brow as he looked to the fruit in his hand. He must’ve grabbed the apple when Magikarp screamed, thinking it was a Pokéball. He chuckled in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. He took a bite of the fruit as Misty groaned again.

The day wore on as Lilo began to take care of Magikarp once more. The fish seemed to have a whole new air about him as he bounced around the campground. There was no way the mean kid was going to get away with using him as a punching bag again. Speaking of, a chuckle caught the group’s attention. The boy walked up to the crew with a Pokéball in hand.

“Ready to run home losers!?” asked the boy. Magikarp growled as Lilo glared at her opponent.

“The only one going home is you!” countered the Hawaiian. “Magikarp won’t be beaten so easily!” The kid laughed as he unleashed his Pokémon. Budd the Bellsprout roared out a challenge as it looked to the enemy. Magikarp let out a roar of its own, only furthering the mean boy’s laughter.

“Let’s show her Budd! Use Razor Leaf!” The plant reared back its leaves in preparation for the commanded attack. He swiped them forward, unleashing a large battalion of sharp leaves. Lilo threw her arm to the side in response.

“Dodge it!” Magikarp showed off his new jumping technique as it leapt out of the way of the attack. The boy sounded off his confusion as he watched the fish turn to face Bellsprout once more. “Now use Tackle!” With another flick of its tail, the rare Pokémon rushed its surprised opponent.

“Dodge it!” The boy’s orders may as well have fallen upon deaf ears as Magikarp rammed into its opponent before it could properly move. The fish turned as it positioned its tail at its opponent as they reached a nearby rock. He bounced off of it as they collided with the boulder, after which the boy threw his arm to the side. “Use Vine Whip to catch that stupid thing!”

Budd threw his leaves forward as he tried to ensnare the fish like the previous day. The extremities almost ensnared the golden carp, but it was quick to bounce off of another boulder to escape. Lilo smirked as she looked around.

“Three, Four and Six! Use Tackle!” Magikarp understood as it bounced towards the first of the stones. Budd continued to whip at him, but the fish was as slippery as the stereotype placed on him. Magikarp knew these stones well, meaning it was easy to bounce from the required stones.

He soon made contact yet again with the Bellsprout, this time knocking him over instead of carrying him along. “Again for Two, Five and Seven!” The golden fish obliged as it repeated its assault. He continued to bounce from rock to rock as he capitalized on his own speed, hitting his opponent again and again. The opposing trainer growled as he clenched his fist, determined not to lose at an advantage.

“Use Acid on the rocks! That should catch this bugger off guard!” Budd inhaled as the liquid formed in his large agape mouth. He suddenly spewed the liquid forth, covering some of the rocks in the poisonous gunk. Magikarp‘s tail slipped as he landed on one of the rocks, a burning sensation hitting him.

“MAGIKARP!” Ash growled as he looked on towards the fight. The opponent laughed as he threw his arm to the side.

“Wrap him up with Vine Whip!” The Bellsprout did as it was told, ensnaring its victim once more. The fish shouted out in pain as it felt the tightening squeeze once more. Lilo looked on helplessly as the golden fish was struggling. “This is what you get for putting your faith in such a weak Pokémon!”

Magikarp started to feel his energy leave him as he slowed down. The pain started to fade as his mind went numb. Was this really how it was supposed to end? Was he nothing more than life’s newest fool: a jester laughed upon for trying? His vision began to darken as he closed his eyes.

“YOU CAN DO IT MAGIKARP!” His eyes shot open as he looked to the origin of the voice. Lilo looked to him in determination and hope, something no creature has ever shown him before. Images of last night flashed before his very eyes as he felt a new power surge within him. The boy growled as he looked to his Pokémon partner.

“If that’s how you wanna finish this then so be it! Budd, smash this worthless fish against the rocks!” Budd nodded as it swung its vines towards the hard ground. Magikarp wriggled in the plant’s grasp as he aimed his tail towards the ground. The extremity glowed brightly as it was smacked upon the stone battlefield.

Magikarp sent itself flying into the air, the vines still enwrapping it. Budd had no control over the situation as it suddenly found the base of its own vines smacking into it. Magikarp repeated this movement as it punished the plant for its attack. Misty finally found her voice as she stepped forward.

“That’s Bounce Attack!” declared the water type specialist. “She actually managed to teach it two moves in one day! He might actually have a chance!” The opponent growled at the notion.

“Shut up Carrot Head! Use Acid to finish it Budd!” The plant readied to complete the demand but was distracted as its own vines hit it again. Magikarp suddenly bounced higher as it continued to struggle to free itself. Lilo looked around before laying eyes upon the reason for her crew’s arrival.

“Bounce into the water!” cried the Hawaiian trainer. “Show him why they call you the fish Pokémon!” Magikarp sounded off its agreement as it bounced off another rock. The Bellsprout was dazed from the constant hits to the head, unable to comprehend the situation. The fish fell into the water, slightly pulling its opponent towards the lake with him.

Its eyes suddenly shined as it swam forward at a speed unfamiliar to it. It took a while for Budd to notice the new pull on its vines. The plant looked to its trainer for a brief second before it was pulled across the water’s surface by Magikarp. The fish continued to ram the vines wrapped around it into the rocks below, causing more pain to his abusive foe. The boy let out a large groan as he looked to the Bellsprout.

“Let go of him when you reach a shallow area and use Acid!” The plant found trouble with these orders as it had never dealt with this kind of force before. Suddenly, however, it found the shallow bank. The plant rooted itself into the ground as it finally released its prey. Lilo clenched her fist as she looked to the area.

“Now!” Magikarp understood as it suddenly changed course, swimming straight towards Budd. The plant once again inhaled as it prepared to douse its opponent in acid. The fish burst out of the water as the hazardous liquid was unleashed. The boy smiled as he looked upon his brilliant strategy, only to frown as Magikarp seemed to have its own cheeks puffed.

Before the Acid could hit him, the golden carp unleashed a powerful Water Gun. The liquid distilled the acid as it rammed into Budd, sending him flying towards one of the large stones. Lilo threw her arm to the side as she looked to the fish once more. “Finish it with Bounce Attack!” Magikarp’s tail glowed once more as it leapt from the ground.

“VINE WHIP!” Budd regained its rooting as it unleashed its long appendages once more. Magikarp put a spin in its attack as it neared the opponent. Time seemed to slow down as the two opposing forces neared. To the shock of everyone, Magikarp’s tail cut through the vines as it continued on its path.

He let out a mighty roar as his tail crashed into Budd’s head, a resounding smack filling the air. The force was so strong that part of the rock the plant stood in front of broke off. The Bellsprout stumbled for a bit as Magikarp landed before him. He readied to try and wrap the fish again, only to fall over in an unconscious heap. The mean boy cried out in disbelief as he ran for his Pokémon.

“BUDD! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!?” Magikarp was finally able to process the events as the boy grabbed hold of his partner. He had won… He had actually WON!

“Way to go Magikarp!” The fish shared Lilo’s excitement as it began to bounce around in joy. Ash raised his fist in excitement.

“Way to go Lilo and..” began the trainer from Pallet Town. He was suddenly shoved to the side as Misty leapt for joy.

“YAY MAGIKARP!” cried the redhead. “I knew you could do it!” She opened her eyes as she found Ash and the Pokémon not part of the celebration giving her deadpanned looks. “What?” The mean trainer growled as he looked to the celebrating group.

“I’ll show you losers.” growled the boy as he grabbed a rock, intent on using it. He aimed for Lilo as she continued to shout congratulations to Magikarp. Before he could launch his weapon, however, he found himself hit with a small torrent of water currency of the match’s victor. He looked down to his soaked clothes as Magikarp stared at him menacingly. The boy began to shake menacingly, as if ready for another attempt.

The group readied for anything as the kid continued to give off low growls. His head suddenly shot up as he began to bawl his eyes out. “WAAH! YOU BEAT UP BUDD AND GOT MY FAVORITE SHIRT WET!” The kid leapt up as he ran away with his Pokémon in his arms.

The crew watched on as the boy ran down the road. “I’M TELLING MY MOMMY!” The boy disappeared over the horizon, a twinkle seeming to indicate his departure. An odd atmosphere hanged in the air as the crew continued to watch the lad’s departure. Magikarp broke this silence as he hopped around in celebration, causing the group to laugh nervously at his display.

* * *

The next day the group packed up their luggage as they prepared to head out. Misty groaned as she had to live with “I told you so” all night after unpacking her camping gear. She then woke up to repack the equipment AGAIN! She guessed that it would be best if she didn’t doubt the strange girl that followed Ash Ketchum everywhere he goes. The crew stood on the road as they looked to the horizon.

“I think I have a strong strategy planned for when I face the Pewter City gym!” declared Ash. “Watching Magikarp fight made me realize that type advantages aren’t everything. I plan to win the battle with my strongest Pokémon!” Bolt sounded off his approval as he raised his paw in the air. Lilo laughed as she approached the duo.

“I’m sure you guys will do great.” reassured Lilo. “With you two I’d be surprised if you didn’t do good.” Misty groaned as she rolled her eyes.

“Could we just get going?” asked the annoyed redhead. “I would like to get to Pewter City before we run into more people like that brat.” The group nodded in agreement as they began to walk down the road. Before they could get very far, however, a cry caught their attention. The group turned to see Magikarp hopping towards them.

“Magikarp?” asked Ash in confusion. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back at the lake?” The fish sounded off its explanation as Stitch listened in. The experiment sounded off his excitement as he looked to the group.

“Fishy wanna come too!” announced the blue furball. The group looked to the fish Pokémon in pleasant surprise at the news. Magikarp sounded of his declaration as he hopped some more. Misty suddenly got down on one knee as she reached out for the fish.

“Oh Magikarp!” cried the water type specialist. “I’d love for you to come with us. You’re always welcome to join my…” Magikarp bounced off of Misty’s head as he made way for Lilo. The Hawaiian sounded off her surprise as Misty’s brow twitched.

“Are sure you want me as your trainer?” asked Lilo, a little unsure of herself. The golden fish was quick to reassure her as he placed his side against her leg. The girl sighed as a smile formed on her face. “In that case, welcome to the team!” She held an empty pokéball before the golden Magikarp, the fish lightly tapping the button with his tail.

He turned into red energy as he was sucked up into the orb. The ball showed little resistance as it soon chimed a familiar ring. The grin on Lilo’s face grew larger as she held the pokéball high into the air. “We just got a Magikarp!” Stitch let out a yeehaw as he lifted his furry fist into the air.

“Congratulations Lilo!” cheered Ash. “It’s not every day someone catches a rare Pokémon.” The Hawaiian chuckled as she looked to the now occupied orb in her hand.

“Welcome to our Ohana, Pudge Jr.” Ash gave the girl a curious brow at the nickname but dismissed it as something from her past. The group began to move on, save for Misty who was still on her knee. The redhead clenched her fist as she fell on both knees. She looked to the sky in rage, shaking both of her fists in the air.

“HOW COME I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN’T GET A NEW WATER POKÉMON!?” cried the girl in despair. Bolt sounded off his worry as he watched the girl from his trainer’s shoulders. Misty was quick to rise as she trudged behind.

**_And so, our heroes were able to save Magikarp, now dubbed Pudge Jr, and defeat the dastardly brat who did not see the diamond in the rough. With a new Pokémon in her team, Lilo seems more confident than ever. With Ash’s gym battle fast approaching, will he really be able to earn his first badge? Is the group ready for the trials ahead? Will Misty ever get the new water Pokémon she desires? Find out next time… as the journey continues._ **

* * *

**That’s it for this chapter! I really wanted to give Lilo something to remind her of home, and this one story inspired me to give her a Magikarp named after the fish from the first movie. I know it’s a little cheesy, but it really felt right at the time of writing this. Anywho, I hoped you…**

**Jessie: I have a complaint!**

**Inkaliber: Ugh! Make it quick.**

**Jessie: We never showed up in this chapter at all! It’s demeaning that we, the great Team Rocket, were left out of an entirely original chapter!**

**Inkaliber: I understand your frustration, but you guys didn’t really fit into the chapter at large. It’s be a disservice to the gang and you guys to try and fit you all into this chapter. You can’t blame me for wanting to make a good chapter can you?**

**Jessie: But I… We…**

**James: Just give it a rest Jess and help me stack these papers.**

**Meowth: Yeah! Just a few more days and we’ll be promoted to paid interns.**

**Inkaliber: I never said anything about…**

**Jessie: Why didn’t you say so! If we really are trapped here then we might as well make some profit during our stay!**

**Team Rocket: Team Rocket’s blasting off to work!**

**Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!**

**Inkaliber: Ugh. I can’t even with those guys. Looks like I’m going to have to straighten them out before things get out of hand. Anywho, remember to leave a review down below and I’ll try to respond by the next chapter. This is Inkaliber, signing out.** ****


	8. Let's Rock!

**Inkaliber: Welcome back everybody! I hope you’re hungry for another chapter, ‘cause I’m bringing a full serving of canon!...**

**James: Boo!**

**Inkaliber: Oh come on! It wasn’t that bad!**

**Jessie: I give it a three out of ten for effort.**

**Meowth: Felt like Saibamen were chewin’ on my ears again.**

**Inkaliber:… Anywho, if there are no more comments about my humor, let’s get to the story.**

**Meowth: Can I do the intro?**

**Inkaliber: You lost your chance when you dissed my humor. Anywho, I don’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. I do own OC characters, concepts, and objects.**

* * *

_Pewter City_

**_Our heroes have finally made it to Pewter City, home to the Pewter City gym and the first big step of Ash’s Pokémon League career. The city was well known for its connection to the earth around it, some even making a living off the stony area. Rock type Pokémon of all shapes and sizes could be found enjoying life among the townsfolk. The people were just as sturdy as the creatures they keep in their company. Will Ash’s resolve be just as hard as those of the city’s people?_ **

Ash ran ahead of the others in excitement. Bolt ran right beside his trainer, feeling the same excitement resonating from the human. The boy had been waiting for this day for a long time. After all, today was going to be the day he obtained his first gym badge. He hopped on top of a rock as he skidded to a stop.

“Finally!” cheered Ash. “Pewter City!” The trainer fell back as he sat on the large stone. The girls caught up as Bolt jumped up to his trainer’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to reach the Pokémon Center.”

“Pewter City is gray, the color of stone.” interrupted a scraggly voice. Ash looked over the nearby edge in curiosity. A tan skinned man with a long brown beard sat on another large stone. He wore a red boggin that covered his eyes, a yellow sleeveless top, green pants, and brown loafers. Ash tilted his head in confusion, his partner copying him.

“Um… who’re you?” The man sighed as he continued to look forward.

“The name’s Flint. I’d prefer it if you didn’t sit on my merchandise young man.” Ash looked around to try to make sense of the stranger’s words. The answer suddenly donned on him as he leapt from the large stone.

“Sorry about that.” Stitch sniffed the rock in confusion, not seeing what’s so special about it. Lilo looked over the man’s wares, surprised by the size and shape of the many stones.

“You sell rocks?” asked the Hawaiian. “I heard that people from Pewter City love their stones, but I didn’t think you’d make a business out of it.” Flint chuckled as he stood up.

“They're souvenirs.” answered the merchant. “Not only do they serve as reminders of your visit, but stones hold a lot of knowledge in them. You could find fossils, evolutionary stones, or even regular gemstones and precious metals. Not only that but some Pokémon love to eat stones, so even if you find nothing in a rock it has a use.” Ash sounded off his interest as he looked over the various rocks.

“Sounds cool.” commented the boy. “Hey, do you know the way to the Pokémon Center? I really need to help my team rest up.” The man sounded odd his own intrigue as he looked the boy over.

“You’re a trainer?” The boy from Pallet Town nodded in response. “Alright, I’ll take you there myself. I could use a good walk.” Ash smirked as he followed the man.

Misty wasn’t so sure, however as she watched Lilo and Stitch join them. There was something familiar about that name, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Hadn’t a man by that very name visited Cerulean City once before when she was younger? She sighed in defeat as she followed along. It didn’t take long for them to find the center with Flint as their guide.

Bolt sat on a tray along with the four Pokéballs containing the rest of Ash’s team. The person at the desk smiled as she walked over to him. The boy returned the gesture as the woman grabbed the tray from him.

“Please revitalize my Pokémon mam. We’ve had a long journey to get here.” The familiar looking nurse nodded in response.

“I’ll take good care of them.” replied the woman. “They’ll be good as new before you know it.” Ash rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

“Um… if you don’t mind me asking, are you the twin of Norse Joy from Viridian City? You look so much like her.” The nurse couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s question.

“It must be your first time going from one Pokémon Center to another. You know how nurses and doctors are identified by their last names right?” The boy nodded in response. “Well, Joy is our family name. The Joy in Viridian City is actually my cousin.”

Ash’s jaw dropped at the revelation as the woman pointed to a nearby photo. On it was a large group of what looked to be the same exact person posed for a family photo. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t mistake us for the same person. I usually have to explain it to young trainers. Anywho, your Pokémon should be well and rested shortly.”

Ash watched as Nurse Joy took his Pokémon to the back to be checked on. He sighed as he looked around. There were a lot of trainers and their Pokémon hanging around the building. Any one of them could end up being an opponent when it came to the league. While it got his blood pumping, it also made him a little nervous to think about the road ahead.

“Aha!” shouted a familiar voice. The trainer from Pallet Town turned to find Misty standing in front of a poster alongside Lilo. He couldn’t help his curiosity as he approached the girls. The poster was for the Pokémon League, making him wonder what all the fuss was about.

“What’s going on guys?” asked Ash. Misty turned to him with a smug grin as she pointed to the poster.

“It says here that in order to qualify for the Pokémon League, you have to battle gym leaders from different towns and earn their badges as proof of your victory. You need eight different badges to qualify.” She crossed her arms as she looked him in the eye. “Can you do that?” Ash shook his head in response.

“First of all, I already knew about that. I’d be stupid not to know what I’m getting into. Second of all, I won’t know if I can unless I try.” A soft chuckle was heard as Flint approached the group.

“Don’t tell me you actually plan to face Brock, the Pewter City gym leader.” stated the man with a hint of humor. Ash looked to the man, slightly miffed by his tone.

“How else am I going to earn his gym badge? As soon as Pikachu and my other Pokémon are ready I’m going straight there.” The man let out a hardy laugh as he crossed his arms.

“Humor me kid, what are your other Pokémon?” Ash looked at his hand as he readied to count.

“There’s Fang, my Rattata, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Riptide, my Poliwag.” Lilo smiled as she looked to the boy. He really did have a name with naming things. Flint hummed as he rubbed his chin.

“A Poliwag? So you did your homework going into this one. If I were you, I’d catch another water type or a grass type before you ever take on Brock.” Flint walked away as he exited the building. Ash growled as he looked away from the retreating man.

The human trio soon found themselves having lunch in the cafeteria as they waited for their Pokémon to be treated. Ash was angrily woofing down his food as he tried to forget the man’s dismissal of his team. He didn’t need anyone telling him that his Pokémon couldn’t do it. Pudge Jr. already showed him that type advantages only went so far. He put down the bowl as he looked to his companions, seeing the worried look on Lilo’s face.

“That Flint. Trying to make a fool out of me. No one insults my Pokémon like that!” Misty growled as she took a bite of her own food.

“Do you really think you can beat Brock?” asked the redhead. “Gym leaders are tougher than your run of the mill Pokémon trainers. They’re much, much tougher!” Lilo shook her head as she smiled at Ash.

“Don’t worry Ash.” reassured the Hawaiian. “If you stick to your plan and watch your moves carefully, you should do great.” Ash smiled as he nodded to his friend. Misty smiled as she leaned forward.

“Tell you what. If you ask me really nicely, I’ll help you out.” Ash furrowed his brows as he looked to the water type specialist.

“And what would this help be? If you’re going to say to listen to Flint then I don’t wanna hear it.” Misty growled as she clenched her fist. She stood up as she scoffed at the boy.

“Fine then. If that’s how you’re going to be, then there’s no way you’ll beat Brock of the Pewter City gym!” The redhead stomped off as she left the duo behind. Ash sighed as he looked down at the table. His eyes widened as he noticed the unpaid bill.

“HEY! YOU CAN’T LEAVE US WITH THE BILL!” Lilo grabbed his arm before he could storm off.

“Just let it go.” ordered the Hawaiian. “It’s not a good idea to go into a gym battle angry. We’ve both seen what happens to trainers who lose their cool.” Ash groaned as he lowered his head. He hated to admit it, but his friend had a good point.

* * *

Ash steeled his nerves as he looked at the building before him. The Pewter City Gym seemed more like a large cave with a large metal door and metal supports on the outside. It displayed its gym leader’s preferred type well. The boy gulped as he approached the door, Lilo and Stitch right behind him. Bolt was quick to calm his trainer as he rubbed his cheek against him.

The trainer knocked on the door before entering the building. He looked around at the nearly pitch black room as he tried to locate the gym leader. He grew slightly frustrated as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Hello!” shouted Ash. “Is anyone here!” Bolt sniffed around as he tried to help his partner. The Pikachu patted his trainer with his tail a few times before pointing towards the back of the room.

“Who’s there!?” asked a new voice as Ash turned around. A spotlight turned on to reveal a tan skinned man with spiky brown hair. He wore an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim. There was no doubt in Ash’s mind who this could be. Bolt jumped of his shoulder as he clenched his right fist.

“So, you must be Brock: The Pewter City Gym Leader. I’m Ash from Pallet Town! I challenge you to a battle!” The gym leader’s expression didn’t change a bit as he looked to the challenger.

“Is this your first gym match?” Ash nodded in response. “This battle is for Pokémon League qualification, so there are special rules.” Once again the boy nodded.

“Trust me. I’ve read up on this.” Brock nodded in response.

“Good. This will be a two on two matchup, meaning we use two Pokémon each. Additionally, only the challenger is permitted to swap Pokémon.” Ash nodded as Bolt growled. “Tell me something first, how long have you been with that Pikachu?”

“Bolt’s been my partner for two weeks now. He’s helped me get this far.” Brock once again nodded at the information.

“Yes. Your Pikachu is in its cutest state.” Bolt blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. “It can’t win.” The electric mouse face-planted before growling in anger once more.

“Looks can be deceiving. Besides, I’m counting on all of my team.” Brock sighed as he stood up.

“Very well. As a gym leader, I must accept all challenges. Your friend can wait in the stands.” He snapped his fingers, causing all the lights to turn on. The nearby doors slid open as two sets of rocky terrain came sliding towards each other.

Ash screamed as he and Bolt ran for the other side. They leapt as the two pieces met, creating their battlefield. Brock leapt from his spot before landing in the white square before him. Lilo looked over the area from the stands, nervously awaiting the match.

‘Good luck Ash.’ thought the girl. Brock pulled out a Pokéball as Ash entered the square on his side of the field.

“Let the match begin.” Ash nodded his head as he grabbed his first Pokémon.

“Show him what you’ve got Riptide!” He threw the orb in his hand, unleashing his new Poliwag. The tadpole hopped back and forth on the ground in anticipation for the match. Brock furrowed his brow at the sight.

“Not bad. Water types have an advantage over Rock type Pokémon. Let’s see how well your Poliwag fights!” The gym leader reared his arm back as he prepared for battle. “Go Geodude!”

He threw his Pokéball forward, unleashing the rocky Pokémon with arms. Ash smiled as he pulled out his Pokédex. The screen came to life as the device scanned the familiar Pokémon.

 _“Geodude: The Rock Pokémon.”_ informed the Pokédex. _“Usually found in fields and mountains, people often step or trip on them mistaking them for boulders. Geodude don’t take kindly to this, attacking anyone or anything that steps on it. When traveling uphill, if it encounters a raised step, it cleverly hoists itself up and over using its two arms.”_ Ash put the device away as he looked to his Pokémon.

“Start with Water Gun Riptide!” commanded Ash. The tadpole jumped into the air before unleashing a torrent of water at the Geodude. Brock threw his arm to the side in response.

“Dodge it and use Tackle!” shouted the gym leader. The living rock bounced to the side, nearly dodging the attack as it pounced towards the opponent. Riptide found itself unable to dodge as Geodude crashed into him. Ash growled as he clenched his fist.

“Use Double Slap to shake him off!” The tadpole slapped its tail on the ground to hop over Geodude before slapping it in the back. It used this momentum to send its opponent flying into one of the rocks as it itself landed on another one. “Go for another Water Gun!” Riptide obliged as he spat another torrent of water.

Geodude barely turned in time to block the blast with its arm, though it still took considerable damage. Brock shook his head as he threw his arm to the side.

“Use Gyroball! Go after it!” The living rock suddenly went into a spin, gaining a glowing white ring around its center. It powered through the water as it rushed towards its opponent.

“Jump off of the rock and use Hypnosis!” Riptide made a quick attempt to jump off of the boulder, nearly escaping as Geodude broke the perch apart. He waited till Geodude became to dizzy to continue before flashing his swirled belly. The rock turned to him, only to be caught in a trance as the tadpole’s belly seemed to spin slowly. Brock growled as he watched the events unfold.

“Snap out of it and use Seismic Toss!” His orders fell on deaf ears, however, as his Pokémon fell into a deep slumber. Ash smirked as Riptide stood in wait.

“Finish this with Water Gun!” With one more mighty blast, Geodude was sent hurtling to the side of the building. The crash caused a small dust cloud to form. The sound of snoring could be heard as the debris began to clear. Geodude was still asleep as his eyes swirled in defeat.

“Return Geodude!” Brock held out his Pokéball, recalling his first Pokémon from the crater. He looked down at the ball with a soft smile. “You did your best.” He then frowned as he looked to the challenger.

Riptide bounced around once more in preparation for the next opponent. “I’ll admit you caught me off guard. Not many new trainers can get past Geodude.” He quickly swapped Pokéballs as Ash smirked. “This next one won’t be so easy.”

He reared his arm back for the next throw. “Go Onix!” Brock threw the orb, unleashing a huge flash of light. A shadow soon enveloped the group as a large Onix towered over them. Poliwag sounded off his fright as Ash once again pulled out his trusty Pokédex.

 _“Onix: The Rock Snake Pokémon.”_ declared the device. _“As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. Burrowing at high speed in search of food, the tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett. Despite its size, it can squirm its way through the ground at 50 mph.”_ Ash growled as he looked to his Pokémon.

“Be careful and don’t let his size intimidate you!” cried Ash. Riptide gulped as he nodded. Onix roared as it charged forward. The tadpole didn’t need instructions to dodge as he ran away from the angry rock snake. Brock watched as Onix continued to chase Riptide around.

“Use Slam to finish this!” ordered Brock. Onix suddenly lunged forward as he closed in on the Poliwag. Riptide could only scream in terror as it was squashed beneath the weight of Onix.

“RIPTIDE!” The rock snake lifted its head from the ground, revealing a swirly eyed Poliwag in a crater. Ash sighed as he returned the Pokémon. “You did a great job. Get some rest buddy.”

“You’re down to your last Pokémon.” Ash growled as he looked to the gym leader. “Choose wisely.” Ash looked to his remaining Pokémon as he began to rethink his plan. Lilo watched on as she let the situation set in.

Stitch held on to her hand as he tried to comfort her. He wanted to take a crack at that Onix himself, not exactly fond of Brock’s attitude. Ash sighed as he looked to Bolt.

“Are you sure you want to still go through with this buddy?” Brock raised his brow in response. It wasn’t very often that a trainer checked with his Pokémon before choosing them. The Pikachu gulped as he nodded his head. “Okay.”

Bolt ran onto the field as he ran for the rocks. “Stick to the plan buddy!” Brock shook his head as he threw his arm to the side.

“Finish this quickly with Tackle!” Onix roared in acceptance as he chased after the rodent. Bolt continued to run through the field as he tried to escape Onix. At times he’d brush past him, rubbing his cheeks against him. Ash kept looking around as he kept track of where Bolt was with respect to the opponent.

“Keep going!” Brock didn’t know what to think as the boy continued to direct his Pokémon in this bizarre strategy. What did he hope to achieve? The answer suddenly donned on him as he watched the Pikachu rub his cheeks against Onix. He growled as he looked to his Pokémon.

“Bind it!” Onix felt Bolt rub against his stones once more, quickly moving his tail to intercept. The rodent couldn’t react in time as he was wrapped up by the opponent’s body. Onix continued to crush his victim as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Ash could do nothing as his Pokémon screamed.

“BOLT!” Lilo grabbed Stitch before he could jump in the ring. She turned away as she held him firmly in her grasp. Brock looked to Ash as he took his eyes off his own Pokémon.

“I’ll admit you almost had me there. You were planning to use Pikachu’s static ability to paralyze Onix to give yourself an advantage. Sadly, I’ve trained Onix to be very resistant towards abilities like that. You only have one choice, surrender now.” Ash couldn’t bare it as Bolt let out another cry.

“Just stop it! Don’t hurt him anymore!” A bell rang as Onix released the little rodent. Stitch growled as he looked over to the rock snake. Lilo, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel bad for Ash.

* * *

Ash walked away from the gym in defeat as he held Bolt in his arms. Lilo followed close behind, trying to find the right words to say to him. She didn’t like it when Ash seemed to lose all hope. It really wasn’t like him. The girl finally gathered her courage as she walked over to his side.

“You know Ash, everyone loses sometimes.” stated the Hawaiian. “You’re strategy was brilliant, and if Riptide was a bit faster and more prepared, I bet you could…” Ash stopped before she could continue, his head still low.

“Look Lilo, I just need to be alone.” answered the boy. “I have to clear my head. I’ll meet you back at the Pokémon Center.” Lilo sighed in defeat as she moved onward. Stitch looked between the two for a bit before following after his partner.

Ash looked down to his battered and beaten Pokémon as he lost himself in thought. So, this was the power of the gym leaders. They really were pillars in the way of Ash’s destiny. Would he ever be ready to be a master if he couldn’t beat the leader Gary and the other kids could. He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Flint standing before him.

“Come with me.” ordered the merchant as he turned to walk off. Although reluctant, Ash found himself following the man. They soon arrived at Flint’s home where the man administered care to Riptide and Bolt. He soon sat bright beside Ash with a cup in his hand. “Your friend was right you know: everyone loses sometimes.”

“I know. I didn’t just lose though, I stunk. Brock’s a way better trainer than I am. How can I get into the League if I can’t beat him?” Flint took a sip of his tea before looking to the boy.

“Brock’s skills are good. His talents take him far beyond that of a local gym leader.” Ash nodded in agreement. A question suddenly crossed his mind as he looked to the man.

“How come he hasn’t been in a regional championship himself? He has all the skills and strategies of a great trainer.” Flint sighed as he put down his cup.

“He… has his reasons.” Ash quirked his brow in conclusion. “As soon as these two are done resting, I wanna show you something. Once you see it, you’ll understand.” Ash couldn’t find the words to say as he continued to look to the stranger.

* * *

Lilo found herself waiting at the Pokémon Center for Ash as the day wore on. Her mind kept racing back to that battle he had with Brock. While the man was obviously good, he seemed to be a bit distant till he began criticizing Ash’s strategy. It was almost like he didn’t want to be up there until then. Her musing was cut off when Misty sat in front of her.

“Still no sign of him?” asked the redhead. Lilo could only shake her head in response. “Take it he lost. He should’ve just listened to Flint when he said to catch another water type or a grass type. Riptide was a good choice, but none of his other Pokémon are up to the challenge.”

“You can’t go a few minutes without insulting him?” asked the Hawaiian in frustration. “For your information he would’ve won if Pikachu would have lasted long enough for his ability to take effect.” The redhead scoffed as she looked away.

“He would’ve won if he took my advice. I would’ve happily lent him some of my Pokémon to use.” Lilo gave the girl an incredulous look in response.

“Are you kidding!? That’s illegal! He has to use his own Pokémon or else he’ll never earn anything.” Misty growled as she returned her gaze to the girl across from her.

“So what!? He couldn’t beat Brock with the one Pokémon that gave him an advantage! If you ask me he should’ve waited a few more years.” She stood up as she walked towards the exit. “If you need me I’ll be looking for Ash to give him some advice.”

“You know he’ll refuse. He doesn’t wimp out.” It took everything in Misty’s being not to strangle the Hawaiian as she left the building. Stitch growled as he reminded her that he’s got his eye on her. The experiment returned his attention to Lilo as she laid her head against the table.

She shouldn’t have left Ash on his own. Sure, he bounces back, but that’s soon followed by either overconfidence or intense hours of training. If he goes too far into the night then he won’t be able to have a rematch. In the end though, there wasn’t much she could do to help him. She raised her head as she looked around the room.

It didn’t take long for her eyes to find the Pokémart section of the building. Her eyes widened as she noticed the rack of disks. If one were to just glance at them, they’d see a neat soundtrack to listen to or a movie to watch. Lilo smiled, however, as she knew better. “Hold on Ash.”

* * *

Ash followed Flint as they walked through the town that night. The boy didn’t really like the way this was looking. It wasn’t usually a good thing when people snuck around at night, and he was getting a strange vibe from Flint as he lead him on. It bugged him that the man seemed to know all too well where he was going. The man suddenly stopped as he pointed to one of the houses.

“There.” stated the merchant. They approached the building as quietly as they could, the lights shining bright. The feeling continued to burn in Ash as they approached the fence. Where were they, and what did it have to do with Brock? He wasn’t expecting the answer as he peaked over the fence with Flint.

The house was full of children, boys and girls alike. There were toys, blankets and other childish things laid all around the floor where they played. One little girl tripped as her skirt caught on a nail. She began to cry as she ran for a figure with a white hairnet and a pink apron on in the kitchen. The girl pulled on the apron as she bawled her eyes out.

“I tore my skirt!” cried the little girl. The figure turned to inspect the girl with a smile, revealing himself to be Brock. He put the dish he was washing away as he knelt down to pick her up.

“Alright, alright.” cooed Brock as he cradled her. “I’ll sew it up.” Ash couldn’t believe his eyes as Brock left the room. He quickly returned with the girl, who was now wearing a white dress, and a sewing kit. The man began to work on the skirt as the little girl held onto his shoulder.

“Is it done yet!?” Another boy watched Brock as he continued to stitch the tear back together. Brock looked back for a split second before returning his eyes to his project.

“Almost.” The spectating duo didn’t stick around as they continued down the road. Ash looked down with his hands in his jacket pockets. He sighed as Bolt looked to him.

“I sure never thought of Brock like that.” stated the boy. “Guess he has a lot on his shoulders.” Flint nodded in response.

“Brock has ten little brothers and sisters to take care of, so he could never leave town for regional championships.” informed the merchant. Ash looked to the man, his confusion still present.

“Doesn’t he have a mom or a dad?” Flint gritted his teeth in response, something that didn’t go unnoticed.

“His good for nothing father left town to become a Pokémon trainer. He… never came back.” Ash looked down in response, knowing the situation all too well. “Their heartbroken mother tried to pick up the broken pieces, but she passed away.”

Ash shook his head in response. He wouldn’t know where he’d be without his own mother, and he didn’t want to find out. “The point is, Brock’s the only one his siblings have left.” The boy sighed as he looked up.

“If you keep telling me this then I don’t think I’ll be able to beat him in our rematch.” These words shocked Flint as the man came to a stop. He took a few minutes to process those words as Ash moved forward.

“But… I thought you said you could never win against Brock?” Ash turned to the man, a determined look on his face.

“How can I stop now? If I can’t pick myself up after a loss like this then I’ll never be a Pokémon Master! I just have to figure out a way to make my strategy work!” He ran off before the man could even get another word out. “Thanks for everything Mr. Flint!”

The man didn’t know what to say in this situation. He might have just made a monster Brock will have to face. He looked to the sky as the stars shined above. Maybe if he had the courage that Ash did back then… He shook those thoughts off as he returned home.

* * *

Ash stood in front of his entire team as he went over their strategy once again. The plan was simple. Riptide had to weaken Onix to a point where Bolt’s static ability could affect it. The tadpole didn’t look too thrilled with the plan, still frightened by the sheer size of the rock snake. Ash knelt down to comfort the newest of his Pokémon.

“Look, Riptide, I know he’s scary.” began the trainer. “You don’t have to get close to him if it bothers you, but I really need you to try and fight him. Even if you only weaken him, it’ll make winning that badge a lot easier. I’m counting on you here.” The Pokémon began to back away, but the others encouraged him to push forward as they cheered for him.

With a slight feeling of hesitation, Riptide nodded to his trainer. “That’s the spirit! Now, all we need to do is work on your evasiveness and attack power. Brock probably won’t fall for Hypnosis again so easily. Let’s get to work guys!”

The Pokémon began to go through exercises in preparation for the next match. Fang and Pidgeotto worked with Riptide to try and help him with his fears and strength. Butterfree flew around as it tried to increase its own velocity. Bolt ran between fence posts in order to practice his evasion skills. Ash smiled as he watched his Pokémon work.

“You know, you could just ask me for help instead of going through this crazy plan.” offered Misty as she made her presence known. “It wouldn’t hurt to use some of my Pokémon.” The boy’s smile fell from its place upon that suggestion.

“If you’re not gonna help us train then you shouldn’t be here. I’m gonna use my own Pokémon to win. We’ve worked too hard to take the easy way out.” Misty growled in response. He dared to diss her help like this!?

“Find then! See if I care!” The redhead stomped off once more as she grumbled to herself. The boy ignored her as he turned to watch his Pokémon train, though another presence soon caught his attention.

“Told her you wouldn’t do it.” stated Lilo as she passed by Butterfree. Stitch walked up to Pikachu as the rodent stopped for a break. “Looks like you’ve got a new plan.” The boy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Same strategy, more training.” argued Ash. “I’m hoping to go for a more combat focused approach. This time Riptide’s gonna actually hit the big guy. That way Pikachu’s ability will have a better chance of affecting it.” Lilo nodded as she held her hands behind her back.

“That’s a good plan, but Onix was a pretty tough opponent. I bet if Bolt had a more effective move he’d be able to get a few good hits in too.” Ash sounded off his interest as he rubbed his chin. She did have a point. He sighed as he shook his head.

“There aren’t any moves that he can learn that will be very effective.” The rodent nodded in response as he sounded off his frustration. Lilo’s smirk didn’t change as she brought one of the disks front and center.

“Well… not one he can learn on his own.” Ash’s eyes widened as he took the disk. He couldn’t believe it. He looked to his companion for answers, instantly taking note of her bashful grin. “There was a kiosk where they were selling them so… I asked which ones Pikachu could learn.”

“Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?” The girl blushed at the comment as the boy looked over the disk. “Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us Bolt! Ready to get started!” The Pikachu sounded off his determination as he ran to his trainer, ready to win the next battle.

* * *

It took a few days to get things ready, but Ash and the gang stood before the Pewter City Gym. The boy worked hard for this one moment. From learning that new move to improving their power, his Pokémon were more than ready for the challenge. He stood at the door of the gym, hesitating after the last time he stepped foot inside. Lilo grabbed his hand, helping him to calm down.

“You’ve got this.” reassured the Hawaiian. “Win or lose, we’ll be right by your side.” Misty rolled her eyes in frustration, hoping that they would hurry up. Ash sighed as he looked to the door. He pushed it wide open as he looked to the same place he first met Brock; the man surprised to see him again.

“I’m back Brock!” declared the Trainer from Pallet Town. The man smirked cockily as he stepped towards the repeat opponent.

“Haven’t you learned anything?” asked the Gym Leader. The boy before him only smirked in response.

“Yep! I’ve actually learned a lot these past few days! I’m more than ready to take you on!” Brock’s smirk grew at those words. He hated to say it, but he was starting to like this kid.

“Well then, show me how much you’ve learned. Same rules as last time.” Ash nodded as he walked into the building. It didn’t take long for the field to be set up again. Brock pulled out a Pokéball as Ash did the same.

“Let’s go Riptide!” The tadpole was unleashed from the orb. This time, however, he stood his ground as he growled. Brock chuckled as he looked to his opponent.

“I can see where this is going. Go Geodude!” The living rock was unleashed from the ball, roaring as he floated midair. “Take him out quickly with Gyroball!” The Pokémon did as instructed, flying at the Poliwag in a vortex

“Dodge and use Bubble Attack!” Riptide jumped to the side as Geodude careened into one of the large boulder. He then sent a bunch of bubbles at the opponent, hitting him dead center. The living boulder was still floating, but he already seemed to be weakened. Brock looked on in surprise.

“You really powered up that Poliwag during the past few days. I’m almost impressed.” Ash smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

“We’re just getting started! Use Water Gun!” Riptide launched forward a torrent of water, but Geodude was quick to move out of the way. This dance continued until both sides began to tire out. Lilo cupped her hands around her mouth in excitement.

“You can do it Ash!” cheered the Hawaiian. Stitch sounded off his own cheer as he pumped both fists into the air. Misty sighed as she squatted down. All of the sudden the group were surrounded by Brock’s brothers and sisters as they cheered for their big brother. Brock growled as he threw his arm to the side.

“Finish it with Seismic Toss!” commanded Brock. Geodude took the chance to jump at Riptide after another Water Gun was fired. He grabbed a hold of the tadpole’s tail, squeezing tightly as to stun him. He then spun around with his foe in his grasp. Ash growled as he looked to the spinning Pokémon.

“Use Double Slap to throw him, literally!” countered Ash. Riptide planted its feet as it started to skid across the ground. He flicked his tail as he lifted Geodude above his floating space. The tadpole smashed the living boulder into one of the rocks top first before spinning to throw him away. Geodude crashed into the wall, creating a dust cloud.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Geodude laid in a crater like the last time, the same swirling eyes upon him. “It took me almost a whole day to fix that! How is that even…” Ash chuckled in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Accidents strike twice.” Brock groaned as he returned his Pokémon to the Pokéball. He pulled out another orb as he prepared for a repeat.

“Let’s see how far you’ve actually come! Onix go!” The rock serpent was unleashed once more, letting out another roar. Riptide shuddered as it looked up to the intimidating opponent. It closed its eyes as it steeled its nerves for the…

“Riptide return!” The audience was caught off guard as Ash recalled his water Pokémon. He couldn’t really be that dense. Brock was even confused as he looked to the boy.

“What’s with you? He would’ve been your best shot at taking on Onix.” The challenger shook his head in response.

“I didn’t wanna push him too hard. He already hurt his feet with that last move. He deserves a good rest.” He then looked down to his partner once again. “If you’re ready buddy.”

Bolt nodded as he dashed onto the field. Lilo smiled as the kids pointed out how cute he was. Misty groaned as she fell back on her rear.

“He’s doomed.” declared the redhead. Brock seemed to share the same sentiment as he looked over the scene. He couldn’t help but sigh as the Pikachu’s cheeks sparked.

“The Pikachu again?” asked the gym leader. “I honestly feel bad for him. It must be hard to have such a weak and stubborn trainer.” Bolt growled as Ash clenched his fists.

“Come on Bolt, let’s show him just how weak we are!” declared the challenger. Bolt ran forward as he charged the rock snake. Brock shook his head in response.

“So be it. Use Bind on him!” Onix rushed to ensnare the rodent, roaring all the way. He began to twist his tail around the rodent, but it was able to jump out of his oncoming snare. “Don’t let him get away.”

Bolt ran as he continued to out maneuver the rock snake. Over and over he jumped out of the tail. Brock growled as he tried to figure out what was going on. “Just hit him with Tackle and get this over with!” Ash’s smile turned to a smirk as he threw his arm to the side.

“Now!” Brock jerked back at the sudden declaration. As Onix drew closer Pikachu suddenly leapt into the air. He turned around as he held up both paws, slowly falling back to earth. He smacked them against the ground, creating a small area of green below him.

Onix suddenly felt a snag on his rocks as he let out a roar. His risen half fell to the ground with a hard thud, shocking all around. Brock could hardly believe his eyes as the dust settled.

“Onix! What happened!?” The snake rose from the ground as it moved back. A small knot of grass withered as it returned to the ground below. “That was Grass Knot!”

“No way!” cried Misty in shock. “Pikachu can’t learn grass type moves!” Lilo waves her finger in the air as she sounded her disagreement.

“Unless you have the right Technical Machine.” corrected the Hawaiian. Misty’s eyes widened as she looked to the field. Brock growled as he looked to his now panting Pokémon. He couldn’t help but feel impressed.

“You caught me off guard.” admitted the gym leader. “I can’t help but admire your commitment. That being said we won’t stop! Use Dig to bypass the Grass Knot!” Onix suddenly burrowed under the ground, making it impossible for them to tell where he was.

“Run for it Bolt!” cried Ash. The Pikachu didn’t need to be told twice as he ran across the stadium. Onix burrowed below as he followed the rodent’s movements. Bolt jumped to one of the boulders as Onix resurfaced. It nearly missed its target by its tail as it rose from its hole.

“Keep at it! Try and bind that Pikachu!” Onix dived into the ground once more. Bolt dodged surface after surface as he kept just out of the rock snake’s reach. Ash growled as he tried to think of a plan.

The field was suddenly littered with holes as Onix continued its assault. Bolt soon found himself low on energy as he stopped to rest on a rock. This proved to be a mistake as, before Ash could earn him, he became ensnared in Onix’s tail once more. Ash began to panic as his Pikachu once again found itself being squeezed on all sides. He lowered his head as he began to lose hope.

Brock sighed as he shook his head. Some people never learn. He raised his hand to call his Pokémon off, when it suddenly squinted its eyes. It roared out in shock as it loosened its grip around Bolt. “Onix!”

Ash looked on in surprise as the rodent was able to free himself. His eyes widened as he remembered the original plan. Lilo smirked as she watched the scene play out.

“Pikachu’s Static came into play!” cheered the Hawaiian. “Onix is paralyzed!” The kids and Misty watched on in shock as Onix continued to jerk. Ash noticed the opportunity as he clenched his fist.

“Use Grass Knot!” ordered the challenger. Bolt nodded as he smacked his paws against the ground. The plant once again rose from the ground in front of Onix. The stone snake was too busy trying to overcome the stinging feeling to notice as he ran right over it. He fell over once again, this time landing on his side.

“Onix!” cried Brock. The rock snake remained on his side as electricity began to surge from him. Stitch cheered before blowing raspberries at the large Pokémon. It was true what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Ash raised his arm as Onix began to rise again.

“Let’s finish this Bolt!” He suddenly felt a weight on his being as his next sentence was caught in his throat. ‘I can’t do it! I can’t beat Brock! I can almost imagine his little brothers and sisters holding me back.’

“Open your eyes Ash!” cried Misty, the boy having thought out loud. Ash opened his eyes to find that his imagination wasn’t deceiving him. Each and every one of the kids were doing anything they could to hold him back, one of them even hanging from the front of his shirt.

“You leave Onix alone!” cried the boy in the front. “Brock worked really hard to raise him you big bully!” Ash tilted his head in confusion.

“But I’m not a bully.” argued the trainer. The kids were having none of it as they continued to hold him back. Brock put one foot forward in disbelief as he glared at the kids.

“What are you doing!?” demanded the elder brother. “Let go of him! This is an official battle, and we’re seeing it through till the end!” A girl hanging on Ash’s left shoulder shook her head in denial.

“But Brock, we know you love your Pokémon so much!” denied the child. One of the boys on Ash’s right arm turned his head to look at Brock.

“That’s why we can’t bear to watch Onix take another attack!” added the boy. Ash looked over the kids as they continued to weigh him down. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Bolt return!” ordered the challenger. The rodent sounded off his confusion as he marched on back to his trainer. The gang couldn’t believe their eyes as the children began to release their captive.

“What do you think you’re doing Ash!?” shouted Brock. “We still have a match to settle!” The boy helped one of the younger kids back to the ground before turning to the man.

“Looks like now isn’t the best time to continue this battle. I have to get Riptide taken care of, but when I come back I’ll win for sure.” He walked out the door with Bolt by his side. Lilo and Stitch were quick to follow him as Misty sighed.

“What was he thinking?” asked the redhead as she found herself alone. “Just one more hit and he would’ve won.” Brock had this same thought in mind as he looked out the door. He began to walk across the field when a thud caught the remaining few off guard. Where Onix once hanged his head, a dust cloud covered the area.

* * *

Ash sighed as he walked down the road. He almost had that one match. If he actually got a good Tackle in, that badge would’ve been his. The boy couldn’t bear to see all those kids upset, however. He took the loss hard, but it really wasn’t the best time.

“Looks like it’s back to the drawing board.” stated Ash in defeat. “There’s no way Brock’s gonna fall for all that again. He’ll be even more prepared for us.” Bolt sounded off his agreement with a sigh. Lilo rubbed the boy’s shoulder with a soft smile.

“It was sweet of you to not let the kids down.” reassured the Hawaiian. “Even if you have to start all over, I bet you one hundred percent that after that match you’ll be ready to face him again real soon.” Ash sighed as he looked to his friend.

“Maybe I’ll move on to another gym and work my way back to Pewter City. That way I’ll be more experienced and better prepared for the rematch. Hey, you guys could even help us out with some training.” Stitch sounded off his interest as he walked in between the duo. Honestly that battle had gotten him ready for a fight, so he would be more than happy to oblige with the proposal.

“Ash wait!” cried a familiar voice. The duo turned to find Brock rushing towards them. “Hold up!” He skidded to a stop as he tried to catch his breath.

“Brock? What’re you doing here?” The man took in one last big breath as he regained his composure. He then held his hand out to the trainer.

“You forgot this back at the gym.” He opened his hand revealing the Boulder Badge. It looked like a pin in the shape of a cut and polished stone. Ash shook his head in denial.

“I can’t accept this gym badge. I lost, forfeited even.” Brock returned his gesture as he clutched the badge once more.

“Actually, Onix passed out a little bit after you left. He couldn’t keep battling, so officially you won that match.” Ash’s eyes widened at those words. He actually beat Brock? “There’s something else I wanna say.”

The man walked over to the riverside as he looked to the horizon. “I’ve never actually been fond of Pokémon battles. I get more joy out of raising them then making them battle. I wanna be a Pokémon breeder but my brothers and sisters need me, so I can’t leave.” Lilo nodded in response, understanding the whole sibling dynamic from Brock’s point of view.

The gym leader turned to Ash as he once again displayed the Boulder Badge. “You saw the potential of your Pokémon where I only scratched the surface. You considered their individual strengths and weaknesses. Heck, you even found a move that Pikachu could learn that I completely overlooked. I want you to take this badge and live out my dream for me.”

Ash looked to the badge in silence for a bit. This was a lot of pressure being put on him right now. He didn’t fully know if he could do it. Bolt brushed up against his leg, giving him a reassuring cheer. Ash nodded with a smile as he reached out for the badge.

“Alright. I’ll make both of our dreams come true.” Ash shook hands with Brock as he took the Boulder Badge from him. Lilo and Stitch shouted their congratulations as Ash looked down at the badge in his hand. This was the first step to becoming a Pokémon master. Speaking of, a lone footstep broke the atmosphere.

“Brock, you should go and follow your own dream.” stated Flint as he made his presence known. The group turned to the merchant in shock.

“Flint?” asked Lilo in surprise. Brock’s smile fell into a scowl at the mention of the man’s name. The merchant pulled off his beard and his boggin, revealing that he didn’t look that different from Brock.

“My father.” stated Brock with distaste. Ash shouted in realization as he looked to Flint.

“You mean YOU’RE the good-for-nothing father who left home and never came back!?” asked Ash in shock. Lilo gasped at the revelation, Stitch growling from behind her. Flint nodded his head with a sigh.

“That’s right.” acknowledged the man. “It was me. I couldn’t become the great Pokémon trainer I wanted to be and because I was such a failure, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family.” Ash shook his head in disbelief.

“Then why help me instead of Brock? Wouldn’t you want to support your son?” Flint shook his head as he approached the group.

“You reminded me of myself. You didn’t seem to have a chance.” Ash groaned as he lowered his head, not exactly fond of the blow to his pride. The man then looked to his son. “It’s time I started taking care of my family again, and for you to live out both of our dreams Brock.”

“I have a few things to say to you first.” stated Brock as he began to search through his jacket. Flint sighed in response.

“After all these years I know how you feel about me. Go ahead and get everything off your chest.” He held out his hands as Brock handed him something. He was prepared for a lot of things… but being given a needle and thread was not what he had in mind. He looked to his son for answers as he lowered the objects from his face.

“Suzie always rips her dresses, so you better learn how to sew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner…” Flint began to panic as he quickly put the needle and thread away.

“Slow down, slow down! I can’t right that fast!” The man then pulled out a notebook and pen as he wrote down what he just heard.

“Cindy sleepwalks, so you’ll have to tie a bell to her wrist. Forrest loves to play with stray Pokémon, so you need to monitor him when they’re around. The twins never wanna take a bath so you have to…” Ash tuned out at that point in the list. All he knew from that point that Flint had a long afternoon ahead of him.

* * *

The sun shined in the sky as Ash and friends took their leave of Pewter City. The young trainer marveled at his badge as he remembered the trials he had to overcome to earn it. It took sweat, hard work and a thoughtful gift to turn the tide in his favor. Now his mind was set on the next gym badge he would earn. Of course, there was one thing he couldn’t forget that came out of the crew’s visit to the city.

“Hey Ash?” asked Brock as he walked up beside the trainer. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to come with you guys on your journey? I don’t want to impose.” Ash waved the new companion off with a smile.

“You aren’t imposing on anyone.” reassured the trainer from Pallet Town. “It’ll be nice having a fresh face around.” Lilo nodded as she walked beside the big guy.

“I agree with Ash.” stated the Hawaiian trainer. “It’ll be great to have you on board. It gets so boring only having two of us. No offense Ash.” The boy waved her off with a smile.

“What about that girl following us?” questioned the former gym leader. “I thought she was with you guys.” Misty harrumphed as she kept close behind the group.

“You two better not forget about my bike!” roared the redhead. “I’m gonna keep following you till you pay me back!” Ash groaned as he clenched his fist.

“I know, I know!” cried the boy in anger. He grabbed a hold of Lilo’s hand as he began to run. “Come on guys! Let’s see if we can lose her!” The Hawaiian blushed as the boy pulled her along, Bolt and Stitch following close behind.

“Wait for me guys!” shouted Brock as he tried to catch up with the group. Misty growled as she chased after them.

“You won’t get away!” roared the girl once more. “Do you hear me! ASH! LILO!” The group ran off down the road in this game of cat and mouse.

**_And so, with a new ally by their side and Misty close behind, Ash and Lilo are one step closer to accomplishing their dreams. With a new move in Bolt’s arsenal, will Ash be ready for the perils ahead? Will Lilo ever find her way home? Find out next time as… Hey, what’s that up ahead?_ **

A drill suddenly surfaced as it left a large hole. It lowered back into the ground. A familiar duo rose from the hole covered in dirt and bruises. A Meowth rose up between them as he coughed up some dirt. James groaned as he had one hand outside the hole.

“I told you we’d make it!” cried the purple haired man in victory. “Next time, we make sure they’re coming before we dig the hole!” Jessie growled as she looked to her coworker.

“Well if you didn’t lose the pitfall trap then we wouldn’t be in this mess!” roared the woman. “This is all your…” She was suddenly interrupted as Ash walked over her head. He was soon followed by the others as they stepped on a member of Team Rocket each. The trio waited for more punishment as the wind blew by.

“First we’re buried alive, then we’re trampled on.” The two humans suddenly hugged each other for comfort as they found their footing.

“We’ve hit rock bottom!” cried the duo. Meowth began to groan when the dirt gave out beneath them. They fell back into the hole of their own creation. Stitch looked back for a bit, almost sure he heard something. He paid it no mind as Misty gained ground on them, remaining ever clueless to the tragedy of Team Rocket.

* * *

**Welp! That about rounds up this chapter. Now before you go calling me out on my move choice, let it be known that I actually did my research. Pikachu can actually learn Grass Knot from a TM, or TR in the case of Sword and Shield. If you don’t believe me, then you can look it up on Bulbapedia if you want to check it out. As for why I went with Grass Knot instead of Iron Tail… I kinda wanted to do my own thing and overcome the episode’s way of dealing with Onix.**

**Anywho, what did you think of the chapter overall? Did you like the changes I made? What do you think of Pikachu learning Grass Knot? Remember to leave a review and I’ll try to get back with you as soon as…**

**BOOM!!!**

**Jessie: HELP! AUTHOR HELP US!**

**James: THIS BALD GHOST SHOWED UP AND ATTACKED US!**

**Meowth: WHAT EVEN IS A CHIAOTZU!?**

**Inkaliber: UGH! THIS GUY AGAIN!... Gotta go take care of this loser. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**

**BANG!!  
**

**Inkaliber: NAPPA! GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!**

**Ghost Nappa: BUT I WANNA BATTLE TEAM ROCKET! MY CHAOTZU IS ABOUT TO EVOLVE!**

**Chaotzu: SAVE ME!**


	9. Alien Pokemon

**Inkaliber: Hey guys! Glad to see you came back! After what happened after the end of the last chapter I had to make some major modifications to the studio. Now no unwanted visitors can come in without permission. So I couldn’t be any happier to give you guys this new chapter!**

**Meowth: Don’t forget da reviews! People will go nuts if you forget about ‘em.**

**Inkaliber: Thanks for the reminder Meowth! We actually have a review/comment to respond to today! Let me just pull it up and… HOW THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS STILL HERE!?**

**Meowth: Just me right now. Jess and James are kinda stuck outside. Apparently Pokémon don’t count as “uninvited guests.”**

**Inkaliber: But I… You… UGH! Never mind! Let’s just read the review.**

**Meowth: Quick thanks to Mr. or Ms. RSReader52 for the comment!**

**Inkaliber: *Ehem!* I just wanna say thanks for sharing your thoughts on the story. Allow me to take time and address a few of the issues you pointed out.**

**Romance- I’m doing my best to write them as best friends, but I wanna also throw in a bit of a childhood crush element. Pokémon is well known by the fandom for teasing characters for potential relationships, much like what I’m trying to accomplish in this story.**

**Meowth: I actually thought yous was doin’ a good job.**

**Inkaliber: Flattery won’t get you a free pass. In any case, I’ll think more carefully when I add in pairing moments. On to the next topic.**

**Lilo- I didn’t really think on that part. I was just trying to make sure she had some basic details and some odds and ends down pat in preparation for the journey with Ash. Not only that, but she did work on Professor Oak’s ranch for a long while. She would have to pick up on different Pokémon’s preferences and capabilities much like with the experiments.**

**Stitch- I’ll try not to make him too OP. He still has his inability to swim, as demonstrated a few times in the story, but he’s also susceptible to status effects just like any other Pokémon.**

**Meowth: Hey! What’s this on us becomin’ stagnant!?**

**Inkaliber: I was just getting to that Meowth. No need to kill my ears! *Ehem!***

**Team Rocket- If you’re talking about the actual chapter parts, I can’t exactly help there. There could be some points where I change who the villains are, but other than that I gotta stick to canon. If you’re talking about in the author’s notes… I’ll try to have them working in different studios for the remainder of their stay.**

**Meowth: I kinda feel insulted after that one. Me. Stagnant. I guess Jess and James could use a sprucing with their parts, but ME!? I’m top cat around here!**

**Inkaliber: Oh get over it! In any case, expect less appearances in these particular sections from here on. With all that out of the way… Meowth I don’t feel like giving the disclaimer. You mind doing it while I go see what’s up with the system?**

**Meowth: Really!?**

**Inkaliber: Just don’t do anything too crazy. I’m still fixing things from the Saibamen incident.**

**Meowth: SIR YES SIR! The author doesn’t own Pokémon or Lilo and Stitch. Any original folks, critters, objects, and ideas are his unless stated otherwise. Let’s get this party started!... I always wanted to press this button!**

* * *

_Mt. Moon_

**_Ash and friends hike towards Mt. Moon as they continue on their journey. Many strange and astonishing tales have been told about this mysterious place. Many rumors of aliens and tales of unknown creatures have originated within the very mountain itself. One would believe these to be tricks of the mind or bluffs meant to attract tourists. As the group's about to discover, however, is that not all tales are mere legend._ **

It hadn't been long since Brock joined the gang, yet he already felt right at home. Aside from the talking blue furball known as Stitch, it was almost like he never left his family at all. This proved to be especially true after he found that his cooking was deeply loved by the humans and Pokémon of the crew. It wasn't really anything special in his opinion, but he did catch slightly depressed looks from the Hawaiian girl whenever Misty heralded his meals as the best.

"Ah, Mt. Moon!" sighed the aforementioned redhead. Brock looked to her as he was pulled from his musings. "Doesn't the name sound so romantic!?" The Pewter City gym leader smiled as he looked to his companion.

"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times." informed the former gym leader. The group took interest in this new piece of information as they trekked on. Lilo especially felt a strong pull as she looked to the mountain.

"Is it actually true?" asked the Hawaiian. "Is there actually a meteor in there?" Stitch sounded off his own intrigue as he looked up to the big guy.

"They call it the Moon Stone, like the smaller ones used to evolve certain Pokémon. There's even been speculation that the smaller stones broke off of the Moon Stone upon entering the planet's atmosphere." Now the crew was really excited. If there was such a big evolutionary stone around, then different Pokémon that use it would flock to the scene. Ash began to imagine the Pokémon he could add to his team when a scream rang through the air.

"Someone's in trouble!" declared the boy as he ran ahead of the group. They soon caught up with him as they noticed a bunch of strange Pokémon flying in the air. A man was huddled on the ground as the blue bat-like creatures took turns diving at him. Ash pulled out his Pokédex before pointing it at the creatures. "Dexter, analyze that colony of Zubats!"

 _"Zubat: The Bat Pokémon."_ stated the device. _"It has neither eyes nor a nose. It emits ultrasonic cries that bounce back to its large ears, enabling it to fly safely. Zubat Generally live in colonies within cave mouths, shying away from daylight and leaving the cavern at nightfall."_ The boy growled as he swapped his Pokédex for a pokéball.

"This colony doesn't seem to have a problem with daylight." Misty growled as she looked to Ash.

"Stop cracking jokes and help him!" roared the water Pokémon trainer. The trainer from Pallet Town rolled his eyes as he rested his arm back.

"Help him out Pidgeotto!" The bird let out a mighty roar as it was released from the sphere. It unleashed a mighty Gust attack as it sent the Zubat packing. The scientist remained hunched on the ground as the group approached him. Ash skidded to a stop with Bolt leaping off his shoulder.

The man's face was unreadable as the boy stood over him. "Are you alright sir?" The man in question suddenly shot up as he wrapped Ash in a huge hug.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" cried the man. "YOU'RE THE GREATEST! I'M TALKING SUPERFANTABULASTIC!" Ash pushed against the man as he tried to find room to breathe.

"Really, it was nothing. Can I please breathe now?" Bolt, unhappy with the way the stranger was strangling his trainer, unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt on the man. Sadly, this shocked Ash as well in the process. The intended target shook off his surprise as he looked to the boy.

"Never have I seen such bravery in my life! They say a man's best friend is a Pokémon and believe you me, with how you brought about the strength of your Pidgeotto I believe it!" He turned away as he embraced himself. "I thought I was done for when who should arrive? A hero thanks to whom I'm alive!"

The group looked upon the awkward man as he raised his arms to the sky. "I'M ALIVE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Bolt tilted his head in confusion. Did he fry the human's brain or something?

"Certainly doesn't seem like a poetic guy." stated Misty. She couldn't help but notice the awkward feeling in the air as she continued to look upon the scene. The man suddenly turned around again as he shook Ash's hands.

"Did I mention how grateful I am?" Ash didn't know what to say to the obviously… interesting man before him.

"Several times actually." answered the boy. "So… why were the Zubat attacking you mister?" The man gasped as he got uncomfortably close to the trainer's face.

"Never call me Mister! My name is Seymour: Seymour the Scientist!" The man was about to go into another one of his moments when he laid eyes on Stitch. He blinked a couple of times as the experiment looked around for a bit. He raised his paw as the scientist continued to stare.

"Ih… Hi." greeted Stitch. The scientist was suddenly looming over him with a crazy smile.

"I've never seen such an otherworldly Pokémon in all of my life!" declared the man. He began to poke at the furball as he continued to examine him. "Fur unlike any Pokémon found in the Kanto region, eyes keener than any other examples… Even the muscular structure is alien!" Lilo laughed in panic as she waved her arms in the air.

"SO WHY WERE THE ZUBAT ATTACKING YOU!?" asked the girl. "YOU NEVER REALLY ANSWERED THE QUESTION!" Seymour looked at her for a moment as he held a growling Stitch in his grasp. He gasped in realization as he dropped the little guy.

"Right! I almost forgot!" He soon lead the others inside the surprisingly well-lit cave, gesturing to the hanging lights. "As you can see, the cave is lit up on the inside. Someone has strung these lights throughout the whole cave, but the Pokémon who live in this cave need the dark."

"So whoever set up these lights has disregarded the Pokémon who live here!" deduced Ash as he looked around the area. "The Zubat attacked you because they thought you caused the mess!" Seymour nodded as he kept his focus on the path ahead. He suddenly pointed to a bunch of insect like Pokémon with Mushrooms upon their backs. They soon detached the fungus from their exterior and placed them on the ground. Nearby was an armored shrew-like creature laying on its belly, panting as if it were dehydrated.

"Look there! Those Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere, and the hot lights are drying up this Sandshrew." Lilo gasped as she quickly ran over to the little ground Pokémon. She pulled out a bottle of water as she wetted a towel. She quickly rubbed the wet cloth over the little creature's armored hide.

It didn't take long for the Sandshrew to be back on its feet as it dug into the ground. The girl reunited with the crew as Seymour continued to lead them forward. "That's why I'm here. I'm on patrol to protect the mountain from the troublemakers' attack on these caves." Misty tilted her head in confusion.

"Troublemakers?" asked the redhead. "Why attack a cave of all places?" Ash looked back to his companion with a raised brow.

"Did we not just have a conversation about the Moon Stone earlier?" asked the boy in return. The redhead growled as she looked away. Seymour came to a stop as he turned to the group.

"I'm afraid that he might be right." agreed the scientist. He suddenly smiled as he raised his hand into the air. "The Moon Stone is an awesome boulder a million years old or even older! Deep in these caves, the meteor hides, though no explorer has found the resting place of the legendary rock from space! Scientists have studied its fragments for many an hour, and discovered it increases a Pokémon's power!"

"You mean like how they help certain Pokémon to evolve?" The scientist paused at the boy's words, his poem coming to a halt. He dropped his poetic air in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Exactly. I fear they may be trying to locate the Moon Stone in order to take advantage of its power." He then dropped his arms to his sides as he looked to the roof of the cave. "Ever since I was a little boy, I always believed that Pokémon came from outer space." While the others looked to the man incredulously, Lilo actually rubbed her chin in thought.

Aliens were a thing where she was from, Stitch being a primary example throughout her life. Who's to say Seymour wasn't on to something? "Where is the spacecraft they came in you ask? Why the very Moon Stone hidden within this cave! It belongs to the Pokémon, and we humans must not take it from them!"

He looked to Ash with a very serious face, causing the boy to sweat in response. He suddenly grabbed him by the hands once more as he looked into his eyes. "You agree with me, don't you?" Ash gulped as he shook his head.

"I guess so." stated the boy. Seymour really was too much. The group suddenly heard the telltale name repetition of a Pokémon as a glimmer approached them. The glimmer came from a stone being carried by a small Pokémon.

The being was a small, pink creature that is vaguely star-shaped in appearance. It had two completely brown ears, two small black eyes, a small mouth, and it appeared to have a small, permanent blush on its cheeks. It possessed stubby, digit-less arms and legs, which came to a point. It also sported a curl on its forehead and a curled up tail. Seymour gasped as he looked to the little Pokémon.

"It's a Cleffa! It's carrying a Moon Stone in its paws!" Misty cooed as she watched the little creature hop by.

"It's so cute!" cried the girl. "I want one!" Ash pulled out his Pokédex as he scanned the little pink puff.

 _"Cleffa: The Star Shape Pokémon."_ informed the device. _"When numerous meteors illuminate the night sky, sightings of Cleffa strangely increase. They dance through the night and stop only at the break of day when these Pokémon quench their thirst with the morning dew. It is believed that these small Pokémon arrive on meteors that reach the planet's surface."_ Ash smirked as he pulled out one of his Pokéballs.

"It's one of the very few fairy types native to Kanto!" cheered the boy. "I have to have one!" He reared his arm back in preparation to throw the orb, but Seymour grabbed him before he could follow through with it.

"YOU CAN'T!" cried the scientist. Ash looked to the man in confusion before watching the little Pokémon hop away. The boy growled as he looked to the man. "Sorry, but it's best if you let it remain here. I hope you understand."

Ash sighed as he let the Pokéball shrink back to its original form. He put the ball away once Seymour released his arm. It wasn't like Mt. Moon was a wildlife sanctuary or something. A cry suddenly came from the Cleffa halting the potential conflict. The group ran down the tunnel to find Meowth standing menacingly over the Star Shape creature atop a rock.

"Don't be scared of Meowth." cooed the cat Pokémon. "Just hand over dat Moon Stone and nobody gets huyt." Ash growled as he stood in front of the others.

"The only one getting hurt is you Meowth!" roared the boy. "Leave Cleffa alone!" The aforementioned feline looked to the group in shock.

"What are you tweyps doin' here!?" Lilo growled as she joined her friend at the front.

"Looking for stupid-heads like you!" answered the Hawaiian. "You guys were the ones who strung up all the lights!... Why am I not surprised?" Bolt ran over to the little pink Pokémon as he reassured her that everything would be alright. Brock clenched his fist as he looked to the talking cat.

"We have to stop them before they cause any more trouble." growled the former gym leader. A laughing suddenly echoed throughout the cave. Stitch groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Trouble?" asked a feminine voice. A new set of footsteps came to a stop as two figures stood in the shadows.

"Make that double." added a male voice. The duo leapt out of the shadows carrying a shovel and a pickaxe, respectively.

"To protect the world from devastation…" began Jessie as she placed her hand on her hip. Ekans slithered to her side with an intimidating snarl that Stitch reciprocated.

"To unite all peoples within our nation…" added James as he sniffed yet another blue rose. Koffing floated beside his trainer with a bit of sludge still dripping from its mouth.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…" The two humans stood back to back as they looked to the other duo.

"To extend our reach to the stars above…" Jessie held up a finger as she sent Ash an evil smirk.

"Jessie!"

"And James!" The trio stood together as they began to close out their motto.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight!" Meowth jumped up as he pounded his paws together.

"Meowth that's right!" declared the cat Pokémon. Seymour looked up to the villains in anger as he gritted his teeth.

"They sure are show offs!" roared the scientist. "Who taught them how to rhyme, a Slowpoke?" Ash rolled his eyes as he looked to the annoying trio.

"Don't you guys get tired of saying the same words over and over again?" asked the trainer from Pallet Town. "It's like you can't think of a better greeting." Jessie raised her nose into the air as she harrumphed.

"You're just jealous 'cause we won't let you join us." argued the villainess. Lilo clenched her fist as she looked up to the duo.

"As if any of us would ever join you losers!" declared the ravenette. Brock growled as he pointed to the duo.

"You're making all the Pokémon confused with these lights!" roared the breeder. "Do you realize the consequences of your actions!?" Jessie chuckles as she looked to the man.

"Oh dear!" feigned the woman. "We've messed with the ecosystem and the environment." James ran his hand through his hair as he shook his head.

"How will we ever forgive ourselves?" added the purple haired man. Meowth looked to the group as he unsheathed his claws.

"Look tweyps, we want the Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokémon." revealed the talking cat. Jessie adjusted the shovel on her shoulder as she pointed to the group.

"With the power of the Moon Stone our Pokémon will be unstoppable." declared the woman. "Imagine the possibilities!" Ash raised his finger in response.

"You guys do realize that, unless you have the right Pokémon, the Moon Stone is worthless to your current teams… right?" asked the boy. The trio remained silent as they let his words sink in. Did Ekans and Koffing evolve via Moon Stone? Brock interrupted their train of thought as he gestured to the cave walls.

"You want a stone, grab one of these and get lost!" roared the man. Jessie growled as she threw her shovel to the side, James doing the same with his pickaxe.

"Get lost?" asked the woman. Ekans slithered forward, ready to strike. "How rude!" James pinned his rose to his uniform as Koffing flew in front of him menacingly.

"Let's teach the ruffians some manners." agreed the villain. Ash looked to Lilo before shifting his gaze over to Cleffa. The girl nodded in response, getting an idea of what he was trying to say. Ash and Brock stepped forward as they grabbed a Pokéball each.

"GO EKANS/KOFFING!" roared the villainous duo. Their partners practically leapt forward at their commands. The snake and the ball of gas landed before the group as they sent them dark glares. Ash and Brock were quick to grab a pokéball each as they prepared for battle.

"GO!" cried the duo. Ash chose Butterfree for this battle while Brock chose…

"A ZUBAT!?" asked Ash in shock. The blue bat flew beside the butterfly as it growled towards the enemies. Brock nodded his head in response.

"I caught one just before we entered the cave." explained the former gym leader. Ash groaned as he shook his head. He really should've thought of that. James gestured to his opponents with a wild grin.

"Koffing, use Smog!" ordered the villain. The floating ball of pollution rushed towards the duo as it unleashed a billow of toxic fumes. Ash growled as he threw his arm to the side.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" cried the boy. Brock mirrored his movement as he looked to his newest Pokémon.

"Zubat, use Double Team!" ordered the breeder. Butterfree reversed the fumes back at Team Rocket as Zubat began to multiply. Jessie and James hacked and coughed as the fumes blocked their view. Lilo grabbed onto the hands of Misty and Seymour as she pulled them along.

"Bolt!" cried the girl. "Stitch, bring Cleffa and come on!" The crew left Ash and Brock behind as they circled around the gas. Ekans came barreling through the Smog as he tried to bite the insect Pokémon. It hit its target as it sank its fangs into the exoskeleton.

"Shake it off Butterfree!" ordered Ash. "Use Sleep Powder!" The butterfly fluttered around a bit as it wrestled with the serpent. It then smacked its wings into his face, sending the aforementioned move into its system. Ekans yawned as he finally released his grip, plopping to the ground in his slumber.

"Why you little!" began Jessie as she shook her fist. Meanwhile, Koffing repeatedly tried to hit the correct Zubat, though he kept flying through the afterimages. James growled as he tried to make sense of the situation. Koffing began to tire out as Zubat began to fly around his head. Brock decided to capitalize on this as he threw his arm to the side.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Brock. The eyeless bat let out a high pitched screech upon command. Koffing was already worn out, making it easy for the attack to affect him. The purple gas ball had swirls in his eyes as he looked to the sleeping Ekans. He let out a battle cry as he bit it on the tail. The serpent let out a pain filled hiss before turning his anger on his confused ally.

"Knock it off you two! You're supposed to be fighting the twerps!" Jessie's call fell in deaf ears, however, as the two poison types continued to duke it out. Seeing this as his opportunity, Ash threw his arm to the side in classic trainer fashion.

"Blow them all away with Gust Butterfree!" roared Ash in determination. The bug Pokémon flittered its wings faster as a sudden breeze filled the room. The wind picked up speed as it pushed against the duo of villains. The bickering tumbleweed that was Ekans and Koffing suddenly ran into the duo, sending them spiraling deeper into the cave.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" cried James. Jessie growled as she tried to right herself.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER TWERPS!" roared Jessie in rage. "WE'LL BE BACK!" Ash and Brock watched as Team Rocket disappeared before their very eyes. The duo began to celebrate as their flying Pokémon floated towards them. They almost high-fived, but Ash pauses for a second.

"Wasn't the commentary from Team Rocket kinda short?" asked the trainer from Pallet Town. "I was sure there were three in their…" The duo's eyes widened as they just now realized the absence of a talking feline. "Meowth got away!" The boys rushed after the others in hopes of preventing a disaster.

Meanwhile, the girls and Seymour were climbing a small cliff face in an attempt to keep up with Cleffa. The little fairy Pokémon decided to run off on its own, leading it to what looked like a natural land bridge just big enough for its evolution to walk across. Misty stopped to take a break as she caught her breath. She looked up to the little pink Pokémon as it escaped her line of sight.

"Come back Cleffa!" cried the redhead. "We have to stick together!" Stitch reached the top of the formation as he looked for the little creature. He growled as he soon caught sight of the troublesome feline.

"Meowth's got ya now!" roared Meowth. The Cleffa screamed as she hopped back. This brought her to fall off the side of the natural bridge. Lilo gasped as she saw the falling fairy.

"CLEFFA!" cried the girl. She suddenly leapt for the small Pokémon, catching it in her arms. The duo fell into the river much to the others' horror.

"LILO!" cried both Stitch and Misty. Meowth chuckled as he skidded down the side of the bridge. Stitch ran to dive into the water, only to be stopped by Misty last second. The experiment growled as he tried to fight his way out of the girl's arms. Thankfully, before anything drastic could happen, a bulge appeared on the surface of the water.

Lilo stood up with the young Cleffa in her arms. The pink Pokémon held tightly to the moonstone in its hands. The group rushed to the Hawaiian as she caught her breath.

"How could you be so reckless!" roared the redhead. Lilo looked up from the puffball in her arms as she looked to the redhead. "This river could've been much deeper!" A stomp caught the group's attention. They turned to see Meowth with his claws unsheathed.

"As touchin' as all dis is, it ain't over yet." growled the feline. "Hand over da moonstone and if ya knows what's good for yas." Seymour gave off a nervous grin as he waved his hands defensively.

"Now Meowth, I'm sure we can be reasonable about this." offered the scientist. Meowth growled as he took a step forward, earning a jerk from the man.

"No we can't! Team Rocket gets what we want when we want it!" Lilo growled as she shoved Cleffa to Misty.

"Hold on to her." stated the experiment wrangler. She reached for her bag as she pulled out one of her pokéballs. She expanded it to active mode before rearing her arm back. "Help us out!" She threw the orb into the air with a huff.

The ball opened midair as it shot energy straight into the water. Meowth growled once more as he looked for his opponent. A glistening shine caught his eye as something surfaced from the water. Pudge Jr let out a mighty roar as he looked to the feline. His opponent seemed to have dollar signs for eyes as he rubbed his paws together.

"THAT MAGIKARP LOOKS LIKE SOLID GOLD! HE COULD PROBABLY FETCH A HIGH PRICE!" The fish didn't take kindly to the shouting of the annoying villain. Lilo threw her arm to the side with a smirk.

"Pudge Jr. will leave you seeing stars! Use Tackle attack!" Meowth gave the girl an incredulous look as the Magikarp began to swim back towards the group. He couldn't help but laugh as the fish glared at him..

"That little weakling is supposed to beat me! Don't make Meowth laugh! Magikarp couldn't knock a Pidgey out of da air!" Magikarp growled as it lowered itself into the water, disappearing from view. It suddenly took off at its unnatural speed.

**_*Inserts Silly Psyduck*_ **

Meowth slapped his knee as he shook his head, taking a deep breath as he finally caught his breath. He opened his eyes to look at the group, only to pale as a decent sized wake followed behind the fish. Pudge Jr. leapt out of the water as he rammed into his opponent, sending him flying into the nearby cliff. Meowth skidded down the rocks as the golden fish swam along the bank. It took him a bit of time to find his bearings as he slowly rose to his feet.

The feline growled as he stood up. "So a Magikarp that can dish out what it takes eh? That makes it dat much more valuable. Regardless, Meowth ain't gonna lose to no fish!" He unsheathed his claws once more as he prepared for an attack.

The feline leapt at Pudge Jr. with a snarl, his claws reaching a familiar glow. "TASTE MY FURY SWIPES!" Lilo threw her arm to the side in response.

"Send that nasty cat flying with Bounce!" Meowth blinked a few times as his opponent disappeared under the water. The fish leapt up to the bank as he balanced himself on his tail. The appendaged gave off a white glow as he sent himself flying like a golden torpedo. Meowth screamed as Pudge Jr. drew closer, flailing his limbs in a blind panic.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" The golden Magikarp turned his tail towards his opponent as he readied himself once more. He ended up smacking the mangy cat into the distance as he lost momentum. "MEOWTH'S BLASTING OFF BECAUSE OF A FISH!?" A star shined in the sky where the villain disappeared.

_***Silly Psyduck Ends*** _

Pudge Jr. returned to the water as the group cheered. The golden fish blushed at the praise, trying to hide its face in the water. He quickly swam over to his trainer as she squatted down to meet him.

"Good job Jr! That alley cat didn't stand a chance!" The fish happily splashed in celebration. Ash and Brock ran over to the group as Lilo retrieved the Cleffa from Misty.

"Is everyone alright!?" cried the trainer from Pallet Town. "We noticed Meowth was missing and came as fast as we could!" Misty smirked as she gestured to herself.

"We won't have to worry about Meowth any more thanks to Misty the mighty!" proclaimed the redhead. A large splash of water covered her head, ruining the cool factor of her speech. Pudge Jr. had his cheeks puffed in preparation for water gun. The water Pokémon trainer sighed as she relented. "So… maybe Lilo did some of the fighting."

The boy rolled his eyes with a smirk. Cleffa cheered happily in the arms of her savior. The pink puffball looked down as a tiny grumble came from her stomach. The Hawaiian chuckled as she rubbed the little creature's head.

"Looks like someone could use some food, huh Cleffa?" inquired the trainer. The fairy nodded its head as it let out a happy cry. A louder grumble filled the air, all eyes looking to Ash.

"Don't look at me." denied the boy. "I would've claimed that one." Seymore chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I may have only had spam this morning." admitted the scientist. "It's been a long day today." The others couldn't help but laugh at the man's expense. Suffice to say it was the perfect time to set up camp.

* * *

The group soon found themselves resting in the evening sun as they prepared to have lunch. Lilo had offered to make the meal, but Brock insisted in his innocence. She had no complaint when it came to the man's cooking, but she always felt good when the others enjoyed her cooking. She was happy to at least make her berry treats for the Pokémon like she always did. She watched over the berries as she mulled over this change in roles.

"What's that Brock?" asked a familiar voice. Lilo looked back at the others to find the newest member to their team feeding his new Zubat some pellets. He smiled as he rubbed the creature behind the ears.

"It's some Pokémon food made from my own secret recipe." replied the gym leader. "The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokémon." Ash hummed to himself as he gave one of the pieces to Butterfree. The bug Pokémon squealed in delight as he continued to chew at the pellet. The boy smirked as he looked to the newest companion.

"How's it taste?" Lilo listened in a bit as the tan skinned man looked over Zubat.

"I've been developing it for years. I keep improving on the recipe for the best possible outcome." He looked up from his Pokémon as he returned his gaze to the others. "I'll make a batch for Bolt and Stitch soon." Seymore sounded his interest as he grabbed one of the pellets made for Butterfree.

"I'll try some." stated the scientist. The man popped the food in his mouth as he began to chew it. He hummed as he let the flavor set in. "Not bad." Ash looked down at the pellet in his hand as he contemplated his next course of action.

"Eh!" cried the boy. "Why not?" He popped a piece in his mouth, only to instantly regret it. He hacked as he tried to get some of it out of his throat. The others looked to him in concern.

"Ash!" cried Stitch. He ran up to the trainer from Pallet Town and embraced him in a hug from behind. He then began to perform the Heimlich maneuver on the poor boy. The pieces finally dislodged themselves, allowing the trainer to breathe. Lilo patted him on the back to help his system recover.

"Are you okay Ash?" asked the girl. "There was a lot stuck in that." The boy shook his head in response.

"No offense Brock, but I think the Pokémon food should be saved for the Pokémon. That was a little more than I could handle." The gym leader nodded with a sincere smile.

"That's what it was made for." agreed the breeder. "Wouldn't want you choking like that again." Lilo sighed as she shook her head. Seymore sniffed the air as the tension died down.

"Is that roasting cherri berry?" asked the scientist. The Hawaiian gasped as she ran back to the fire. She was quick to remove the berries she was cooking from the fire and set it to the side. She sighed in relief as she looked over the multitude of berries.

"That could've been bad." stated the girl. Stitch smacked his lips as he ran for the table. Bolt and Cleffa were quick to follow as they sat beside him. Zubat also seemed effected as he flew over to the area with Butterfree right behind him. Ash smirked as he pulled out his three remaining Pokémon.

"Time for desert guys!" cried the boy. His Pokémon were unleashed from their resting places, the smell of berries quickly reaching their noses. Brock rubbed his chin as he looked over the group at the table.

"These berries have to be pretty well cooked if they like them this much." stated the gym leader. He was able to grab two before the Pokémon began to chow down. He rolled an oran berry around in his hand, applying a gentle squeeze. "Nice and firm, like the ones I use in my Pokémon food." He took a bite as he felt the berry cool in his grasp.

He hummed as he chewed on it a bit. "These are pretty good. It carries the same nutrition while emphasizing the flavor." Seymore received the chesto berry from Brock's other hand as he quickly took a bite. He sounded off his unbridled delight.

"I don't think I've ever had roasted berries like this!" exclaimed the scientist. "It has the same energizing feeling while carrying a moist texture." Lilo blushed a bit at the praise, feeling a little bit better about herself. Ash nodded as he rubbed Riptide's head.

"Of course they're great." stated the boy. "Lilo's been working with Professor Oak on his ranch for months. She works hard to make sure there's a treat for every Pokémon. Not to mention she makes some pretty good human meals too." The girl looked away as she rubbed the back of her head.

Bolt looked over to the young Cleffa as she chowed down on a nanab berry. He noticed that she still had a good hold on the small moonstone in her grasp. He finished chewing on his roasted oran berry before clearing his throat.

"Pika pika?" **(What's with the moonstone anyway?)** inquired the electric rodent. "Pikachu pika?" **(Don't you have to be a Clefairy to evolve with one of those?)** The small fairy nodded in response.

"Cleffa." **(It is for the Moon Festival.)** replied Cleffa. "Cleffa, Cleffa." **(Every full moon our kind have a festival of evolution, a rite of passage for older Clefairy.)** Bolt nodded as he sounded his curiosity. The other Pokémon close by listened in on the conversation. Ash looked over the group with a smile.

"Looks like the others have made friends with Cleffa." stated the boy. "I wonder what they're talking about?" Stitch rubbed his chin as he went to get a closer look. Before he could get close enough, however, Cleffa looked up to the sky. Her face suddenly filled with shock and worry as she hopped up.

She grabbed her moonstone before looking to Bolt. "Cleffa. Cleffa?" **(The time for the ceremony is almost here. Would you all like to see it?)** The other Pokémon seemed to be shocked, only to sound their acceptance of the little critter's invitation. Bolt waved to the trainers as he tried to get their attention.

"Pikachu!" cried the rodent. The quintuple walked over as Cleffa leapt off the table. The little fairy hopped over to the nearby land bridge before turning to face the group again. She waved to for them to follow before hopping off some more. Misty looked to the others with a confused face.

"Where do you think she's going?" inquired the redhead. Ash smirked as he grabbed his main team's pokéballs.

"Only one way to find out." answered the boy. The group quickly returned the majority of their Pokémon as they ran after Cleffa. Nightfall soon befell the group as they followed the pink puffball. She began to wave her paw towards a bush before jumping through it. The group parted the shrubbery, coming across a dark entrance in the nearby wall.

"Another cave?" asked Lilo in her confusion. "How long has this one been here?" The Hawaiian rubbed her hand against the side of the mouth as they entered the void. "I… I think this was dug out at some point." Misty shrugged in response.

"Maybe this is her home." hypothesized the redhead. She bumped into the back of Seymore as the scientist came to a complete halt. She growled as she scooted around him, only to join the others in speechless awe. Cleffa hopped around in a little dance as she circled a huge meteorite in the center of the cavern. The scientist cleaned his glasses as if he were seeing things, only to grin in unrestrained joy as he put them back on.

"It's the core of the Moon Stone." stated the man. "After all these years!" Misty nodded in response.

"It's like a dream come true." Cleffa waved at them as it urged them forward. Brock smirked as he looked to the magnificent boulder.

"So the Moon Stone legend is true." mused the breeder. The stone sparkled under the light of the full moon. Stitch looked away from the sight as he tried to find Cleffa. He pulled on Lilo's pant leg as he pointed towards the puffball.

"Cleffa isa doing something!" cried the experiment. The group looked to him before turning their gaze to the fairy Pokémon. Cleffa smirked as she placed her stone in an empty plot in a ring of smaller stones. One by one the rocks lit up before the Moon Stone quickly joined them. Out of nowhere a bunch of larger creatures began to approach the light.

"It's a bunch of Clefairy!" cried Seymore in excitement. The fairy-like Pokémon looked similar to Cleffa, save for more defined arms and legs. Their ears also stuck out more, the part closest to the head being covered in pink fur. They also carried blush marks on their cheeks. Ash wasted no time in pulling out his trusty Pokédex.

 _"Clefairy: The Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Cleffa."_ informed the device. _"It flies using the wings on its back to collect moonlight. Because of its adorable nature, it is in high demand as a pet. However, it is rare and found only in limited areas."_ Ash smirked as he returned his gaze to the scene.

"There are so many of them!" cried Misty. She gave Seymore a vindictive glare. "If there wasn't an unspoken no catch rule then I'd just LOVE to take one home." The scientist shook his head in response. One of the Clefairy stepped forward as it looked to the group.

"Clefairy." stated the Pokémon in its own language. It bowed respectfully to the group. Stitch looked up as Lilo turned her gaze to him.

"He say 'thanks for bringing Cleffa home.'" translated the experiment. The Hawaiian nodded in response. Ash smirked as he tilted his hat a bit.

"It was our pleasure." replied the boy. "We're just happy we could help." The Clefairy nodded its head in understanding as it rejoined the others. The group of Clefairy began to bounce around as they circled the Moon Stone. Misty cooed at the sight.

"Look at them!" cried the water Pokémon trainer. "Isn't it cute how they dance around the Moon Stone?" Bolt and Cleffa began to conversate some more as the older Pokémon continued their dance. Ash scratched the top of his head in confusion. He approached the duo with a confused look.

"Say, what has Cleffa been telling you anyway Bolt?" inquired the boy. The Pikachu looked to his trainer as he began flailing his arms at the large stone. Stitch nodded his head as he rubbed his jaw. Seymore looked to Ash in surprise.

"You understand that?" asked the scientist in disbelief. The trainer smirked as he flashed a cocky grin.

"Of course. He's my Pokémon." There was a short pause as the group waited for his interpretation of Bolt's words. The boy rubbed the back of his head as he leaned closer to Stitch. "Can ya… maybe help me out here Stitch?"

"Cleffa say it isa ritual." sighed the experiment. The group shifted their attention to him as Ash chuckled in embarrassment. "Every tehrqua, during full moon, Clefairy gather to celebrate moon. Evolve in presence of Moon Stone." He earned a lot of raised brows at this interpretation.

"So it's basically a mass gathering to evolve and worship the moon!" guessed Brock. Cleffa nodded excitedly as it gave the man a thumbs up. The group looked up to the full moon in thought.

"So I guess the Moon Stone really did come from outer space." stated Misty. "I'd hate to have been there when it came down." Seymore hunched up as a huge smile formed on his face. He suddenly spread his arms out in a eureka moment.

"OF COURSE!" cried the scientist in delight. "It all makes sense now!" The group looked to him in surprise.

"What does?" asked Ash. The man pointed to the moon in response.

"Outer space! People and Pokémon will ride the Moon Stone into Outer space! First to the moon! Then to Mars! Then together to the stars!"

"Stars eh?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice. The group turned around, only to find Team Rocket standing before them. "That's our cue!" Ash growled as he looked to the villains.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you!?" roared the trainer from Pallet Town. Stitch growled as he pounded his fist into his palm. Seymore suddenly ran between the two sides as he stretched his arms out.

"You keep away from the Moon Stone or else!" cried the scientist. Jesse feigned surprise as James took a step forward.

"Or else huh?" asked the violet haired villain. His redhead partner flicked her hair in response.

"I do believe we've been threatened." added Jesse. "What are you going to do? Lecture us to death?" Seymore's knees began to shake as he tried to stand his ground.

"L…leave this cave at once!" roared the man once more. James chuckled as he shook his head.

"What's that?" asked the villain. "Where is that unusual sound coming from?" Meowth pointed to the scientist with a toothy grin.

"His knees are shakin'." stated the feline. "He sounds more like a wimp than a fighter." Seymore growled as he ran forward.

"I'll show you!" cried the scientist. He ran forward before the others could try to stop him. He let out a battle cry as he flailed his arms in an attempt to attack. Meowth was quick to trip the man, making him fall to the ground.

"Did ya have a nice trip doc?" Seymore growled again as he pushed himself up. He sounded off his confusion as he opened his eyes. The world was incredibly blurry, meaning a vital accessory of his was missing.

"Where're my glasses?" asked the man. "I can't see anything without my glasses." Stitch ran in front of Lilo as she sent an accusing finger at the group.

"Can't you guys ever play fair!?" asked the girl. "You should take a hike!" The others soon joined her as they readied for anything. Jessie and James were quick to retrieve their own partners.

"All's fair in a Pokémon battle little girl." replied Jessie. James quickly joined her as he sent the group a dark smirk.

"Enough talk." interrupted the criminal. "Let's get what we came for!" The duo unleashed their Pokémon in preparation for combat. Ash threw his arm to the side in response.

"Let's send them packing Bolt!" cried the Pallet Town trainer. His partner was quick to leap into the fray as his cheeks sparked. Brock reared his arm back as he prepared to unleash one of his own Pokémon.

"Go Onix!" cried the man. He threw the sphere forward as he unleashed the rock serpent. Ekans and Koffing seemed to be intimidated as the beast towered above them. Bolt stood atop his head as his cheeks sparked. Jessie growled as she threw her arm to the side.

"Show them that size doesn't matter!" began the woman. "Go underground Ekans!" The serpent gulped as it burrowed underground. James mirrored his partner's movement as he looked to the group.

"Use Smokescreen Koffing!" ordered the man. The ball of toxins flew forward as he spewed smoke around the area. The group coughed and hacked as they found themselves shielding their eyes. Ash quickly grabbed one of his Pokéballs as he looked away from the area.

"Blow the smoke away with Gust Pidgeotto!" cried the boy. He threw the orb forward, unleashing the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto quickly got to work as he flapped his wings at a greater pace. Within minutes the smoke was cleared, allowing everyone to see again. They quickly took note of the villains' disappearance.

Ash's eyes widened as he turned to the Moon Stone. His fears were confirmed by the absence of the meteorite. "They took the Moon Stone! This was all one big distraction!" Brock ran over to the area as he looked to the crater the stone once rested in.

"Follow them underground Onix!" ordered the man. The rock serpent did as told as he burrowed into the ground, leaving a large hole behind him. The group ran outside as they began to chase down the criminals. Seymore continued to pat at the ground as he tried to retrieve his glasses. A pink puffball suddenly approached him with something in hand.

"Oh pardon me." stated the scientist. The creature handed him the object, which seemed to hold a familiar shape. He was quick to bring the object to his face, the world becoming clearer as they approached his eyes. He sighed in relief as he slid his glasses back on to his face. "Thank you so much."

The Clefairy who returned the man's spectacles to him nodded with a sad smile. Seymore looked around the room, taking note of how the Clefairy were still present. "Aren't you going to chase after the thieves who took the Moon Stone?" The one standing before him tilted its head in response. "You guys worshiped the Moon Stone, meaning it was sacred to you."

The group of Pokémon nodded in response. "It's your responsibility to take it back. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The lead Clefairy nodded in response, a slight scowl on its face. Cleffa was the first to hop down the hole in its determination.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket could be found laughing as they rode the Moon Stone down the mountain. Jessie and James were hanging off the ropes holding the stone to the large sled, Meowth stood on top, Ekans bit down on a loose rope in order to stay on, and Koffing quickly floated behind them. They were extremely giddy at the lead they just gained. Jesse placed a hand on her forehead as she got a better view of the road ahead of them.

"Nice guys always…" began the woman. James bent over like he was riding a paraglider. He looked forward in delight as well.

"Finish last." finished the lavender haired villain. Meowth purred as he crossed his arms.

"We just went from worst to first!" cheered the feline. "What could possibly go wrong!?" The two humans looked to him like he was crazy. Before he could be reprimanded, however, Onix burst out of the ground in front of them. They screamed as they tried to veer the vehicle away from the giant Pokémon.

"YOU JINXED IT!" cried Jessie. "WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP OUR MOUTH SHUT!?" The sled crashed into Onix in spite of the villains' best efforts, but the creature didn't flinch in the slightest. The others came running up as the rock serpent loomed over Team Rocket.

"We got them!" cried Ash. Brock nodded as he looked to his Pokémon.

"Nice work Onix!" cheered the breeder. "Grab them with Bind, now!" James shook his head as he came to his senses. He growled as he looked up at the encroaching behemoth.

"Koffing, counter it now!" roared the male Rocketeer. The ball of toxins flew forward in an attempt to stop Onix. The two collided in a headbutt as they began a push battle. The giant serpent was able to flick Koffing away, sending him flying into the ground. He soon succumbed to the toxin beast's attack, however, and fell to the ground.

"Onix!" cried Brock. Ash growled as he prepared to give out an order. He took a double take, however, as he looked to the hole dug by Onix.

"Hey look!" cried Ash. He pointed to the hole, revealing Seymore to the others. "Seymore followed Onix through the hole!" Cleffa popped up from behind his head, waving at the group. The Clefairy soon leapt out of the hole as they began to form rows in front of Team Rocket.

"Meowth, what's going on?" asked the feline. The Clefairy soon finished their rows as they came to a silent stop. The lead one held two of its fingers off as it gave off a cry. The others joined it as they swayed their fingers back and forth, singing as they went. The others followed along with the beat as they tried to understand what's going on.

"What are they doing?" asked James. "I feel like I've seen this before." Jessie too found herself locked onto the little fingers.

"They're swaying them in the air." answered the redhead villain. "It's kinda hypnotic." The villains' eyes widened as they found themselves swaying to the beat.

"This way and that way." stated Meowth. "This way and that way." Ash groaned as he furrowed his brow.

"I'm getting kinda dizzy." whined the boy. "Is this hypnosis?" Lilo eyed the movement as she tried to identify it. Her eyes widened even wider as she began to sway herself.

"They're using Metronome!" cried the girl. Cleffa began to shadow box slowly as she cheered the others on. "Cleffa's using Helping Hand to strengthen the attack! That boosts the already random power of the attack." Seymore swayed excitedly as he looked to the group of Pokémon.

"I've never seen the Clefairy use Metronome before." stated the scientist. "Who knows what will happen?" The creatures suddenly came to a stop as they held a specific key. They began to glow as the attack took effect. The ground beneath Team Rocket began to break apart as the glow increased in brightness.

A huge explosion suddenly rocked the mountain as a large spire of energy rose into the air. Team Rocket could be found hurtling through the air once again, singed by the attack. Jessie coughed as she shook her head.

"That was Metronome?" inquired the villainess. "I give it two thumbs down!" James nodded in response.

"I second that!" cried the man. "I'm running out of roses to use." Meowth growled as he looked to the others.

"Meowth three!" cried the feline. They soon reached the end of the horizon.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" cried the trio. They disappeared as a twinkling star in the sky. The group removed their arms from their eyes as the light dissipated. They soon laid eyes upon the huge crater left behind by the attack. Ash gulped at the scene.

"Wow." gasped the boy. "I guess Metronome can be a pretty powerful attack." Lilo looked around in confusion.

"Did the attack destroy the Moon Stone?" asked the Hawaiian. The Clefairy looked down sadly as they mourned the loss of their beloved meteorite. They suddenly looked up as a particle flew past them. Small pieces of stone floated to the ground as they sparkled with light. Seymore grabbed one of the shards, easily coming to a conclusion.

"These must be shards from the Moon Stone." hypothesized the scientist. The Clefairys' faces became gleeful as the stone fragments began to fall on them. A few began to glow pink as the stone disappeared. They doubled in size as the wings on their backs extended. Their ears and ligaments soon joined the wings as their tails increased in volume.

"The Clefairy are evolving." stated Misty in surprise. "They look so beautiful." Ash brought out his trusty device as he aimed it at the new Pokémon.

 _"Clefable: The Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Clefairy."_ informed the device. _"A timid fairy Pokémon that is rarely seen. Its ears are very sensitive, so it does not like loud noises or busy places. It will not come out in front of people."_ Seymore looked upon the group in awe.

"So this is the power of the Moon Stone." sighed the scientist in awe. The Clefable quickly began to gather up the remains of the Moon Stone alongside the remaining Clefairy. They led the group back to the cave as they quickly reassembled the meteorite as a pile in the middle of the cavern. They began their song and dance all over again as they resumed their prayer. The group watched on as the Pokémon bounced around the area.

Seymore looked to the group with a smile. "I've decided to live here with the Clefairy." He received incredulous looks of surprise in return for his declaration. "It's been my dream to find the Moon Stone. I hope to one day travel with them to the stars."

Misty seemed a little skeptical of this declaration, but the others gave him sincere smiles. Lilo herself knew his dream wasn't as crazy as one would believe. She held out her hand to the man.

"I hope you reach your dream Seymore." encouraged the Hawaiian. "The stars are waiting to be explored." The scientist smiled as he shook hands with her. Ash smiled as he nodded to the duo. The group returned their gaze to the ceremony as the Clefable line danced the night away.

* * *

Ash and friends soon found themselves on the road once more as they made their way to the next city. They had given Seymore their heartfelt goodbyes as well as saying farewell to the Clefable. Lilo felt a slight pull at her heart from the scientist's declaration. It made her remember her own dream of returning home to her family. Stitch thankfully was able to pull her out of her funk as he gave her a smile.

"Everything gonna be okie-taka." reassured the alien. Lilo returned her partner's smile. He always had a way of pulling her back in dark times. The group noticed a bush rustling up ahead. Ash held his arm out to protect the others as the rustling grew in intensity.

"What's that?" asked Brock. The group inched a bit closer as something began to poke out of the brush. To everyone's surprise, the same Cleffa from before hopped in front of them. Misty took a step forward in her shock.

"It's Cleffa!" cried the redhead. "What's she doing all the way out here?" Bolt hopped off Ash's shoulder as he ran up to the little friend. The two began to conversate as the others moved in for a closer look. The Pikachu's eyes widened as Cleffa nodded her head.

"Pika pika!" cried the rodent. Everyone looked to Stitch for answers. He too held the same shocked expression.

"Cleffa say she wanna come too!" interpreted the experiment. The others looked to the puffball in shock. "She wanna play more and fight with us." Misty rushed forward as she readied to embrace the puffball.

"I would love to have you on my team Cleffa!" cried the redhead. "I have a special spot for you on my…" The fairy Pokémon bounced off Misty's head as she leapt towards Lilo. The Hawaiian caught her in her arms, much to the creature's delight. She look to the Pokémon in shock.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" asked Lilo. Cleffa nodded in response. She unleashed Baby Doll Eyes on the girl, earning a chuckle in response. "Alright. We'll be happy to have you."

The girl held up a Pokéball for the little fairy. It patted the button like a game of patty cake, being pulled in by a light. It didn't take much effort for the capture to be a success. She smiled as she looked up from the ball. She was suddenly met with Ash and Bolt shaking their fists simultaneously.

"Do it." urged Ash with a smile. Bolt sounded off in an equally encouraging squeak. The girl waved her free hand in defense.

"No!" cried Lilo. "That's not really necessary." Stitch smirked evilly as he mimicked the duo.

"Do it." stated the experiment. Brock watched on in amusement while Misty continued to silently mourn the loss of another potential Pokémon. The Hawaiian looked around at the trio as she tried to find a way out of this situation. She finally sighed as their chanting increased. She readied the ball in her hand.

"I just caught…" She thrust the ball high into the air much like a certain trainer she knew. "A Cleffa!" Stitch leapt into the air as he pumped both of his fists.

"Tookie bah wah bah!" cheered the experiment. He landed beside his partner as she lowered the ball in her hand. She couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all. Brock looked away from the group as the human duo continued to laugh. He smirked as he caught sight of something up ahead.

"Hey!" cried the breeder. "I think I see a fork in the road!" The others looked ahead to find a sign in the middle of the road. They ran towards it in order to get a closer look. Lilo leaned forward as she read over the words.

"Looks like Cerulean City is to the right." stated the Hawaiian. Misty's mood seemed to sour at the mention of the city. Did they really have to go there? "That's the sight of the next gym right?" Ash nodded in response.

"That's the next stop on my list." stated the boy. "With Pikachu I'm sure to have some form of advantage." Brock took a closer look as he read over the other contents. His brow raised as he read over a particular section.

"Looks like someone wrote on the sign." observed the breeder. Ash chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

"Some kids like to write silly notes on these signs. What's it say?" He leaned in to get a closer look at the message, only for his eyes to widen at the words. "Gary was here!? ASH IS A LOSER!"

The boy suddenly bolted down the road faster than the eye could see. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A LOSER GARY!" Misty watched on as the boy rushed ahead.

"What's the hurry?" asked the redhead. She frowned a little deeper as she looked away from him. "It's not like Cerulean City is getting any further away." Brock shook his head in response.

"He'll probably never learn." sighed the breeder. Lilo shook her head as she watched the boy rush forward. She smirked as she looked to Stitch and Bolt. She knelt down as she extended her arm to the electric mouse.

"Need a ride little guy?" questioned the Hawaiian. Bolt nodded with a sigh as he turned to her. He was quick to climb the appendage up to her shoulder. Lilo suddenly grabbed Misty and Brock by the arms. "Well don't just stand there!"

Misty seemed to resist the pull, but Stitch jumped as he pushed both trainers forward. The experiment wrangler smirked as she rushed forward. "He'll leave us behind otherwise!" The two humans were quick to follow as they chased down the speeding boy. The sun shined high in the air as the day wore on.

**_And so Ash races to catch up with his rival, The others hot on his tail. Are they running towards victory, danger, or disaster? Why is Misty upset with their next destination? Will Seymore ever reach the stars? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Let's Go Stitch!_ **

* * *

**Meowth: That be’s the chapter right there. I for one wasn’t exactly a fan of watchin’ myself be beat by a Magikarp of all Pokémon, but it was a good one. Looks like the little lady got herself her fourth Pokémon. Can’t wait to see how he does the next one. I think he has a script somewhere around here…**

**Inkaliber: Do NOT read my script to them! I work very hard to get these things together on time!**

**Meowth: Relax! In spite of my profession I ain’t no snitch! Hey? You get that glitch fixed yet?**

**Inkaliber: I think the best thing to do is to remove the program and work on it some other time. It’ll take a while so tell Jessie and James to get comfortable.**

**Meowth: Can I do the outro? You seem kind a busy.**

**Inkaliber: You know what? That would be lovely right now. Go ahead.**

**Meowth: What did yous tweyps and tweypets tink of da changes made? Did ya like the way he incorporated Johto pre-evolutions into the original events? Remember to leave a comment and someone around here will get back to yous ASAP. This is Meowth of Team Rocket, signing off for… Whoever runs dis place.**


End file.
